Loss and Gain
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: How can something that causes so much pain also lead you to something that after it happens you wouldn't want it any other way? How can loss lead to gaining something every girl wants and holds dear. Originally posted under New York Country. Under edit.
1. Grandma

_A/N:Some might recognize this story as it was originally post under on the account for New York Country, aka me, back in 2014, I was recently looking through my old stories and decided that this one definitely needed some polishing to really make a great story like I had intended it to be. So now that I've got a few more years of experience under my belt and the time and energy to do something about it, I'm going to be actively editing this story and will be posting as I finish with each chapter. Hope you enjoy the read. _

_~Miss. E. Thompson_

**Chapter One: Grandma**

What do most people think about when they heard the word '15 year old girl'? I used to think being a teenager meant sleepovers, boys, spending lots of time with friends and going to parties, dreaming of the future and the independence it was sure to bring. I thought I would spend this summer counting down the days to birthday, to the day I would turn 16 and could finally get my driver's license. I was so ready for that, that I didn't even see this coming as a possibility.

This was not what I thought about when I pictured the final weeks of my freshman years. I didn't think I would have to pull out the black dress in my closet for anything other than a party and I didn't think that a rock could ever make me cry. But I was wrong, wrong and naive as I stared at the piece of story in front of me cutting my grandmother's life into four simple lines.

_Helen A. Swan_

_October 15, 1945 – June 1, 2015_

_Beloved Wife,_

_Mother and Grandmother_

She was a vibrant woman, always smiling and laughing. I could still see her, her face still so full of life and happiness. Yet somehow her whole story, all 69 years of it had been cut down into four simple lines on a hunk of rock and it didn't feel adequate. It felt like there needed to be so much more to this, more to say, more to do, but there wasn't. She was gone and there was nothing I could do as I stood in the huddle of black around the grave site. All the people that came out had gotten out their very best, all in varying shades of black with little black umbrellas to protect them from the steady rain fall as they all say their farewells. The only person not in black was my grandmother as she had laid there in her favorite blue dress.

It's been almost ten years since I've been to a funeral. The last I was five and there had been three caskets instead of one. Turning my head a little I could see the next four headstones in the row, all of which carried the same last name. Closest to grandma was my grandfather, Geoffrey C. Swan had died before I was born, but I felt like I knew the man from all the stories that I'd been told over the years. The next headstone was dual headstone with the names Christopher T. Swan and Deana L. Swan and the last belonged to a smaller stone with the name Aiden T. Swan. All three had died in a car accident when I was five years old.

Turning my head the other way to look at Uncle Charlie I see a lone tear falling down his face. I don't know how he does it, he'd had to live through more than I have and yet he still stood strong, never wavering. The lone tear was the only sign of how much sadness he was feeling and I think that was partly my fault. I haven't been able to stop crying since it happened, he probably felt like he couldn't cry because he had to be strong for me and that made me feel a little guilty.

Turning back to the now closed casket a new wave of pain and sadness ran through my chest. How do you say goodbye to the woman who's been your everything since you were five? She had been far more than a grandmother to me, she had been a mother, a teacher, a friend and confidant. I went to her for everything and now that she's gone it was like I was losing my parents all over again as well as losing my best friend. It felt like there was a literal hole in my heart and I had no idea what to do with it.

The pastor had stopped speaking and the people were slowly leaving, each laying a hand on my shoulder and giving a sad smile before continuing on. I couldn't look at them, instead I stared straight ahead at the trunk of a large oak tree that stood tall over this section of the cemetery, We stood there till everyone else had left. I was cold, the think sweater I was wearing not enough to shield against the cold rain that the wind blew onto my arms and legs.

"Anna? We've got to go you're soaked." Uncle Charlie said gently as he laid his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. I let him lead me out, though I didn't want to leave. It felt wrong to leave her alone given she'd done the very opposite for me the last ten years.

The ride back to Uncle Charlie's was quiet. We both knew there was nothing either of us could say that would take the pain away, so we didn't pretend. When we got to the house we both went our separate ways, Uncle Charlie to the kitchen to get a beer and I went upstairs to what was now my room. This room used to be Uncle Charlie's 'office' but had served as more of a guestroom.

I changed out of the drenched dress and sweater and into a pair of yoga pants and a comfy hoodie to warm up in. The room wasn't very big, but it also wasn't as small as my room at my grandmother's. I had always felt comfortable at Uncle Charlie's, his house had been like a second home for most of my childhood, but now that it was my only home, it felt different. The room was now mine, but it didn't feel like it was mine. I laid down on the bed and wrapping up in the green and blue quilt that I'd brought from grandma's. The beige walls were bare and the window didn't have any curtains, though that didn't matter at the moment as the sun was blocked by gray rain clouds. Staring at the ceiling I listened to the sound of the rain hitting off the roof till it lulled me to sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later to the loud roar of a truck outside. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I noticed they were completely dry for the first time all day, though the crustiness left in the corner of my eyes was slightly uncomfortable. Crawling out of bed I walked over to the window and pulled a hair tie off my wrist. Quickly throwing my hair up into a pony tail as I watched someone jump out of an ugly orange truck into the pouring rain. When they started to pull the wheel chair out of the bed of the truck I recognized it as Billy Black's. The ugly truck had once a staple of my childhood when I'd spent countless hours running around his yard with Jacob and the twins while our moms sat on the porch watching us.

My eyes drifted to the silver car that had been sitting in the driveway for the last two days, The little silver car had been my grandmother's and now would be mine when I turned 16. Just like this room it was something that hadn't been mine, but now suddenly was. I didn't know how to feel about that. Grandma had loved that car, loved it so much that she refused to get rid of it even though it had definitely seen better days. The car was loud, easily heard from over a mile away and the wheel wells were nothing but rust at this point, but it ran and she was firm that she wouldn't get rid of it till it couldn't be fixed. I had thought the car was sure to become a lawn ornament before it would become mine. Grandpa had bought it for her roughly a years before he passed and she used to say that she could still feel him in the car with her, that it reminded her of when they used to go for their Sunday drives after church and talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

When Uncle Charlie ran out to help Jacob get Billy in the house I left the window and headed down stairs. It's been a few years since I've seen Billy or Jacob. Sarah Black had been friends with mine since high school, she and Billy had actually introduced my parents to each other. I'd been great friends with Jake and his sister before the accident and Sarah and grandma had worked hard to make sure that didn't change. They had wanted me to keep some stability after what had happened and it had worked for a couple years till Sarah's accident. After that Billy's health declined and his diabetes stole the use of his legs and visits became farther and farther apart.

Jacob had changed a lot since I'd last seen him. He'd always been a chubby kid and I always remembered being taller than him, but now he was lanky and maybe an inch to two shorter than Uncle Charlie. He'd let his hair grow out like his dad's which now hung dripping wet and limp from the pouring rain outside. Billy and Jake looked toward the stairs as I came to the bottom step.

"Hi, Anna. How are you holding up?" Billy asked with a sympathetic smile. I tried to give Billy a smile as I hugged my arms to me and shrugged.

"I'll be alright." I said weakly. Billy nodded sadly as Jake stepped around him and grabbed me in a big bear hug.

"Jacob… I need to breathe!" I wheezed as my ribs began to protest the pressure he was applying. It was like he was trying to squeeze the sadness out of me. Jake dropped me back down onto my own two feet and I tried hard to give him a real smile.

"Thanks Jake." He gave me a smile and a nod.

"Glad you came by, means you can help us eat all the food that's been dropped off." Uncle Charlie said and pushed Billy into the kitchen with Jake and I trailing behind. Uncle Charlie parked Billy at the table and Jacob moved to get the plates out of the cabinet while I opened the fridge. In the last two days I have seen more food in this house than there had ever been before. Uncle Charlie wasn't a cook by any means, his fridge usually contained milk, eggs and Vitamin R, but now you couldn't fit another pan of food into the fridge of you wanted to. The neighbors and the wives of the officers down at the station had all brought a dish, the food filled both the fridge and the freezer.

Turns out the Blacks were very good distractions as they kept the conversation going and avoided any heavy topics. For a little while my thought weren't focused on all the things changing in my life or that I wouldn't be waking up to the smell of waffles and orange juice and the sound of the radio playing as my grandmother swayed and sang along to the music.

After dinner we moved into the living room, Uncle Charlie putting on Sports Center so he and Billy could argue with the commentators about their analysis and opinions on various sports and teams. I almost wished they wouldn't leave when Billy said it was time to head back to the rez and began to wheel himself toward the door.

"Hey Anna. How about you and Charlie come to the rez tomorrow? The old men can watch the Mariner's game and we can pretend to be ten again, play with my action figures on the floor? Can't believe it's been years since we've talked." Jake piped up as they were about to head out the door. I was already sold on the idea, anything to escape the depressing feeling that was hanging in the house. I looked at Uncle Charlie and he nodded with a small smile on his face before turning back to Jake.

"As long as the old men don't have to get their own beers; sounds good to me." He gave a shrug and took a drink from the beer in his hand. Jake gave a bright smile at that.

"Alright, then. See you guys tomorrow." Jake said brightly before ducking out into the rain. Uncle Charlie handed me his empty beer and followed them out into the rain to help Jake get Billy into the truck. For just a minute I felt like everything could be alright. That everything would even out, the bad and the good.


	2. Transition

**Chapter Two: T****ransition**

I spoke too soon, was too hopeful of the future and the universe didn't let me hold onto that hope for long. Beginning the night of the funeral I was plagued with these horrible nightmares of the day my grandmother died, reliving that horrible memory night after night and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. I'm not sure what was worse, the ending or knowing what was going to happen the moment the dream began.

_I had been in my room packing to go to Ashley's house for the weekend. Grandma had planned a girls weekend with a couple of her friends in Port Angeles and was going to drop me off on the way. I had been fighting with the zipper on my bag when I'd heard the shattering of glass and my grandmother's scream. _

_My blood ran cold at the scream before the adrenaline hit my system and I ran to the hall closet to grab the rifle that Uncle Charlie had taught me how to shot when I was 12 and ran down the stairs. When I made it to the living room, the first thing I noticed was the shattered picture window that overlooked the back yard and then my grandmother leaning heavily on the wall clutching her neck. _

"_Grandma!" I started to go to her but she opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out, then she removed a blood covered hand away from her neck and pointed to the broken window. Looking to the shattered window I didn't see anything at first, then a man appeared on the other side of the shattered glass. He was beautiful, but his skin was strange, as if it was dark, but then covered in flour, but that wasn't nearly as strange as his eyes. Red eyes that seemed to glow as he stared into the house hungrily, blood covered his mouth and some had dripped onto his clothing. _

_I quickly took aim through the broken glass at the strange man, but as I did he smiled, a bone chilling grin that revealed his blood stained teeth and his eyes seemed to glow brighter in glee, as if he knew the bullet couldn't possibly hurt him. As I pulled the trigger, he disappeared, as if he was never there to begin with. Then my grandmother collapsed with a gurgling cry and the strange man was forgotten as I lowered the gun to the ground and pulled out my phone as I went to my grandmother, putting the phone on speaker so that I could apply pressure to the bleeding artery in my grandmother's neck. I released a sob as the blood gushed from between my fingers, the pressure doing little to keep the blood from escaping through the wound. _

"_911, what is your emergency?" The operator answered. I answered her question just as Uncle Charlie had taught me to. _

"_This is Anna Swan. My grandmother is bleeding heavily from her neck and is unconscious. Please send an ambulance to 5843 Melbourne Street, Forks." I sobbed as I realized she was no longer breathing. I looked into my grandmothers face and her eyes were open, looking at me but the light in her eyes was gone, she was gone. _

Reliving that realization, knowing she was gone long before the ambulance had a chance to get there, it always startled me out of sleep. I would wake up propelling myself up into a sitting position and then immediately feel like I was freezing because of the cold sweat that was covering my body. I could never understand the man. There was so much wrong with what I had seen. His eyes, the blood on his teeth and face, the smile when I was about to shot him. The look in his eyes, it's like he wasn't human and part of me believed that he wasn't. If he wasn't human then I didn't have to believe that a human could be so cruel as to literally rip my grandmother's throat out and then be happy about it.

I knew Uncle Charlie was getting worried, I could see the bags under my eyes as well as he could, I could feel just how much energy the nightmares and lack of true sleep was taking from me. In the morning I can feel his eyes as I make breakfast and he sits at the table with his coffee, pretending to read the newspaper. Jacob was always the light at the end of the tunnel, just like when we were kids, he's all smiles and happy, never taking today for granted and jaded about the hand that life had dealt him. After a night filled with my nightmares he was the person that brightened my day, making it bearable to continue moving forward.

Jake was trying his best to make the loss of my grandmother a little easier. I met his friends Quil and Embry. They were real nice and I was soon brought into the group, it's almost like I've always been apart of it. Quil is cocky and full of himself, yet kind hearted and caring. Him and Jake soon became the siblings that I allows wanted and the best friends I desperately needed.

Embry though. Embry was hard to explain with his short cropped hair and dark, deep and expressive eyes they were such a dark brown that they were almost black in appearance and seemed to look through you. He was kind and caring, with a protective side and he was funny. It almost seemed that my troubles melted away when I spent time with him. I didn't want to admit it, especially when Jake and Quil teased me about it but I think I knew I had a crush on Embry.

Things started to become routine, sleep, school, homework with Ashley and Maggie, evenings in La Push with the guys and then home for a late dinner with Uncle Charlie if he hadn't come down to the rez. And it went on, till the New Year, the nightmares had calmed down around the beginning of the school year and I could relax a little bit more and the bags had disappeared from under my eyes.

Uncle Charlie was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper while I cooked breakfast. Uncle Charlie seemed to have something on his mind but I didn't pry. That seemed to be something we had in common, we didn't pry, if the other want us to know they'd say something. Eventually Uncle Charlie cleared his throat and put the paper down and I turned, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"Bella called yesterday, when you were over at Jake's." Uncle Charlie said, trying to seem nonchalant and failing. He never brought up Bella like this, this was an announcement and knew this was important to him. Usually his conversations with Bella were brought up casually during dinner and were just short recaps.

"And?" I prodded.

"You know Renee just got remarried a couple months ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw the invite." I replied flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Yeah, well Bella wants to give them space so Renee can travel with her new husband and she asked if she could come live with me." He said trying to hide his smile. Even though Charlie rarely got to see Bella, he still loved her more than anything, everyone knew that just from the way he spoke. He didn't want to show it or make a big deal about it, but I knew he was over the moon that Bella wanted to come live with him.

"That's great, Uncle Charlie. When's she coming?" I asked trying to be as happy for him as I could. Bella and I had always butted heads when we were younger and we are pretty distant. I hope that in the years Bella had stayed away from Forks that she'd changed a little, maybe we could make things work now that we're older.

"She said she would be here on the 18th." Uncle Charlie grinned. I bet if I looked at the calendar on the wall I would already see the date circled in red marker 'Bella' written in the circle. I finished the pancakes and gave Uncle Charlie his plate. I hurried to eat mine so I wouldn't be late for school. When I finished I quickly washed my plate and grabbed the keys for the car and yelled my goodbye.

Even though the car now belonged to me since getting my license, I still couldn't call it mine. It would always be grandma's car. I could still smell her perfume, the scent having saturated the seats throughout the years. I still kept the small dream catcher and cross hanging on the rear view mirror where she had hung them so many years ago. Those little things were what I held on to the most in the last couple months. Even with her gone, these things are still here, small pieces of her surrounded me every time I got in the driver's seat.

At school I told Maggie and Ashley about Uncle Charlie's news. Bella coming home was going to big news in this little town, especially with how much of a spectacle as Renee made of the divorce and taking Bella with her. Just add to that Uncle Charlie being the Police Chief now, all the busy bodies would be talking as soon as he registered her for school.

"I thought you didn't get along with your cousin?" Maggie asked.

"I don't but for Uncle Charlie's sake we're going to." I said determinedly.

"And if you don't? That's going to be kinda hard with living in the same house isn't it?" Ashley asked looking concerned.

"I'm going to try my best either way. If worse comes to worse, Bella's already half way through her junior year, I'll only have to fake it for a year and a half." I said with a shrug as I took a bite of my sandwich.

After school I drove down to the rez to hang out with the guys. I pulled up to the old red house and waved at Billy who was sitting out on the front porch with a coffee cup and the newspaper and walked to the plastic garage out back. When I walked in I was surprised to see the boys in a huddle around something on Jake's tool bench. I decided to have a little fun with this and began walking as quietly as I could toward the guys. I was half way across the garage when Embry looked up and saw me and his eyes widened and I put my finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. He gave a slight nod and went back to the whispered conversation. As Jake opened his mouth to say something I chose then to speak up from behind them.

"What ya hiding?" I asked loudly, making Jake and Quil jumped away from me. Quil's jump landed him on a tube of grease making him lose his footing and hit the ground with a startled scream. Embry and I were laughing so hard that we were leaning on each other for support.

"So what's got you so secretive?" I asked between giggled and stepped toward the work bench. Embry quickly reached around me and grabbed up what looked like a magazine off the bench and hid it behind his back.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" Jake said quickly as I eyed the three of them, not missing the slight blush on all of their cheeks.

"OHHH! It's a skin magazine isn't it!" I squealed with a laugh.

"No!" All three yelled and I laughed harder.

"It's okay, I'll keep your dirty little secret." I promised and they all looked slightly relieved, but the blush was still ever present on their faces.

"I've got other things I want to talk about anyway." I said as I hopped up on the work bench, letting my legs swing below me.

"What's that?" Embry asked as he leaned back against the bench next to me.

"Bella called Uncle Charlie and asked if she could come live with him." I stated and a little light bulb seemed to go off over Jake's head.

"Oh yeah. Charlie called dad this morning and told him." Jake said.

"Then you've got to awfully excited Jake." I said with a coy smile.

"Why's that?" Jake asked trying to play dumb.

"You know. You've have to be excited to see her with that major crush you've had on her since we were six." I teased and that's all it took for Embry and Quil to join in on the teasing.

"No I don't." Jake defended weakly, his blush growing

"And even if I did, it's none of your business." He said, pretending to be angry with Embry and Quil who we were all still laughing.

"So, when is she coming?" Quil asked still chuckling at Jake's embarrassment.

"Two weeks from now. On the 18th." I replied. Quil nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I just don't get it." I sighed.

"She hasn't even had the desire to visit since she was 14 and now she wants to live here? She's said it herself, she hates the cold." I asked and Jake just shrugged.

"Well isn't she almost done with high school? Maybe she just wants to send some time with Charlie?" Embry asked and I sighed again.

"Maybe, maybe she's changed since we were kids? Maybe she's not as selfish as I remember her being?" I offered and Embry shrugged.

"Well if it doesn't work out, you could always come live with me. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." Quil offered with a large grin as he threw his arm around my shoulders and leaning against the bench on my other side.

"Thanks Quilly." I said giving him a side hug.


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter Three: Homecoming**

The two weeks between Bella's phone call to Uncle Charlie and her arrival in Forks passed quickly. Uncle Charlie seemed to come up with a nearly endless list of things that would need done before she came. The first thing on the list had been to enroll Bella at Fork High which he did with an admirable amount of enthusiasm. Most of the list could be done without me, but when it came to Bella's room I was recruited for assistance. Bella hadn't set foot in Forks since she was 14 and her room hadn't changed since Uncle Charlie had replaced her crib for a bed so Uncle Charlie took my to the store to help pick out to a new quilt and curtains.

The only issue I had with Uncle Charlie plans was that he wanted Bella and I to share the car, but thankfully Billy offered to give Uncle Charlie his truck. I'm sure Jake had something to with it after I'd bitched to the guys about the idea of having to correlate plans with Bella so that neither of us got stranded or had to miss out on activities that weren't school related.

The day Bella's flight was due in Uncle Charlie left the house early so he could make it to Port Angeles an hour before before the plane, just in case the plane should arrive early. He knew as well as I did that their was little chance of that happening, but I didn't try to stop him. I knew he was more than excited to see her and he had been practically jittering with excitement since last night and had spent most of the evening and early morning pacing just to have something to do. At least if he was pacing at the airport I didn't have to watch it.

Once he left I headed down to the rez to meet up with the guys at Jake's. Jake and Embry were already underneath Billy's old truck when I got there. Quil, unfortunately, had no mechanical talent to mention and had long ago been designated as the tool guy, spending most of his time sitting off to the side and going back and forth to the tool box when a different tool was needed.

"Hey Anna." Quil greeted cheerfully when he noticed me walking up to the garage.

"Hi! What are you guys doing to the truck?" I asked as I eyed the orange monstrosity which had been put up on jacks, suspending it in the air so the guys could roll underneath. Embry rolled out from under the truck and smiled up at me. He was mostly covered in grease, his white tee shirt long ago loosing the battle to the array of black and burnt orange colored smudges that covered it. He even had a couple smudges on his face and arms.

"Billy wanted us to give the truck a once over before taking it over to your place. Good thing too, the brakes were in bad shape and a couple of the spark plugs needed replaced. Decided to give it an oil change for good measure." Embry informed as he stood up and wiped his hands off on a dirty rag he'd had hanging out of his back pocket.

"Dad knows Charlie would never forgive him if something happened to Bella because something was wrong with the truck." Jake commented just before something crashed underneath the truck. Jake then rolled out holding a hunk of greasy metal, assumedly a part of the brakes. Of the two I wasn't sure who was dirtier. Jake's gray tee wasn't any cleaner than Embry's and his had a large hole just below the collar from where it had been snagged on something.

"Great, anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Nah, we got this handled. Can keep Quil company though. He feels left out having to sit on the sidelines with no one to keep him company." Jake teased and Quil threw one of the dirty rags at him.

The morning continued on much the same after that. Quil and I sitting on the old couch that Jake had found somewhere on the side of the road as we all laughed and teased each other about one thing or another. By lunch Jake and Embry had manage to get the truck back in working order and pulled up two crates that had been thrown off to the side to sit on. It was strange just how much Jake's little garage had become our equivalent to a child's tree fort, a little sanctuary hidden away from the rest of the world.

Eventually the guys stomachs got the best of them and we headed inside for lunch. At one Uncle Charlie called Billy from the airport to let me know that Bella's plane had landed and they would back to the house around two. A little while later Billy sent Embry and Quil home and sent Jake to get cleaned up. Uncle Charlie and Bella were already home when we pulled up and Uncle Charlie came running out to help Jake get Billy out of the truck.

"Where's your girl?" Billy asked as Jake helped him into the chair.

"Bella's upstairs unpacking. She'll be down in a minute." Uncle Charlie said.

"Hope Bella doesn't mind, but Harry stopped by the house earlier and dropped off some of his fish fry." Billy said holding up the brown paper bag on his lap.

"I don't think she will. Haven't heard anyone complain about Harry's fish fry yet." Uncle Charlie assured Billy.

"Like anyone would say something bad about Harry's fish fry to you?" I teased. Harry's fish fry had long been Uncle Charlie's favorite meal and no one would dare something against it.

At that moment Bella decided to make her appearance, stepping out onto the stoop. I was surprised that she didn't look much different than she had the last time I'd seen her. She had only grown an inch or two and was still thin as a rail and as pale as a ghost. I don't know how she could live in one of the sunniest parts of the country and manage not to get even a slight tan, it just didn't make sense to me.

"Hey Bella you remember Billy and Jacob Black, don't ya?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, good to see you Billy." Bella said, raising her hand to shake Billy's. Even though she said she remembered the look on her face and the hesitance in her words said differently.

"So what do you think?" Uncle Charlie asked as he laid his hand on the hood of the pick up.

"What?" Bella asked looking confused.

"Your homecoming present." Uncle Charlie stated, looking a little anxious for her reaction. Even though the truck was a massive, ugly beast, Uncle Charlie still wanted her to like it.

"Oh, I love it." She gushed as she realized what he was asking. If she was faking it I couldn't tell, I knew Uncle Charlie was happy that she seemed to mean it and I was glad she seemed to appreciate the gesture, it gave me hope that maybe she had changed from when we were kids.

After Jake gave Bella a quick run down of the truck and showed her how to start it without stalling the engine, we went inside and ate some of Harry homemade fish fry. Having Harry's fish fry reminded me I needed to call Leah. It's been a while since I've talked to her, she had distanced herself from almost everyone since her break up with Sam and since grandma's death I'd had other things on my mind.

With the food gone and the dishes in the sink the guys moved into the living room to watch some basketball game that was about to start. Bella and I trailed behind and took a seat as Billy and Charlie bickered about a call one the refs had made when the two teams had last played each other. I took my usual seat at the end of the couch while Bella took over the other end. With Jake's usual spot taken he took up residence on the love seat, sprawling out with his feet hanging off the end.

When the game ended Charlie helped Jake get Billy into the passenger seat of my car. Jake looked squished in my tiny back seat, but there wasn't any room for him in the front. Billy took the opportunity to tease Jake that if he grew anymore he'd have to secure a seat to the roof. Jake fake laughed and continued to trying to get comfortable.

Uncle Charlie was dozing in his recliner when I got back, a recap of the game playing on Sports Center and Bella was no where to be seen, probably in her room getting ready for tomorrow. I didn't envy her having to be the new girl, no matter what it was never fun, especially when you were the new kid in a town that you had spent most of your life avoiding.

The house was quiet, the only sound the low hum of the droning reporters from the TV. I took a seat in a kitchen chair and dialed Leah's number. Now that I was thinking about it, I felt bad about not talking to her in so long, I knew she was going through a hard time, Sam had definitely thrown her a curve ball when he'd ended things. One day their talking about the future and the next he became a completely new person with with no interest in a future together and is hang up on her cousin.

"Hello." Was the clipped answer I received when she answered the phone.

"Now is that the way to talk to your favorite person?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Anna. Haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?" Leah asked in a much nicer tone.

"That's better. Not much, just realized while eating your dad's fish fry that we hadn't talked in a while. What's up with you?"I could hear the bitter chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Did you hear about what happened to Emily?" Leah asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, a bear attack? I didn't know we had bears around here. You would have thought somebody would have seen a bear when they were out hunting or something."

"Yeah, you would, but the marks on her face are definitely claws. And of course Sam showed up. It feels like every time I turn around lately he's there. Emily refused to see him, but there was something odd about it." She replied.

"Huh. Enough of the heavy. Are you ready to be out of high school?" I questioned.

"More than ready to get the hell out of there and to get away from this whole shit storm that's been brewing. I think that I'll wait a year to start college, though. Save up some funds and help mom at the diner for a little longer. They always seem to be short staffed lately." Leah ended with a sigh.

We talked about a few other topics of interest till Sue reminded Leah it was a school night and I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was much later than I had expected it to be. We'd both have to be up early for school and it was never easier with less than eight hours of sleep. Leah and I quickly ended the call and I trudged up the stairs to my bed.

Changing into a warm set of fleece pajama bottoms and a thermal shirt I snuggled into the blankets. At some point it had started to rain and I turned to watch the rain drops running down the glass of my window. The rain was comforting, a sign that Bella being here didn't change much. Even with her being here the rain was still going to fall, my life would remain the same, there would just be one more person in it. With that thought I was determined that nothing was going to change, tomorrow would be just like any other and that made me happy.


	4. No Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Four: No Calm Before the Storm**

I was wrong. Sometimes rain is just rain and it's raining because it's Forks and it always rains. The rain wasn't a sign that nothing would change, because change was coming hand over fist since Bella arrived in Forks. It started Bella's very first day, half the male population of Forks High was enthralled with the new girl, someone who didn't already know all their pick up lines and might just say yes if they asked her out. I had never been a popular person, my group of friend had been small since kindergarten, but suddenly I had three new best friends; Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. All three were like a dog with a bone wanting to know as much about Bella as they can and wanting me to put in a good word for them, which I ardently refused to do.

What surprised me the most was her fascination with Edward Cullen. There was something about the guy and his family that put me on edge and I wasn't alone, it was the general consensus among the student body as everyone gave them a wide berth. What surprised me more was that she brought it up to Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie was very passionate about his feelings on the subject of how people treated Dr. Cullen and his family and Bella was quickly back tracking on any comment she might have made about them to Uncle Charlie.

After Edward's return to school there was a freak accident in the parking lot. The temperature had dropped below freezing during the night and froze the water that always blanketed Forks, making driving a nerve wracking task as the water became black ice on top of the black top. I had been walking into school with Maggie and Ashley when Tyler Crowley sped into the school parking lot which unusual except that today when he made the turn the tires squealed making us turn. Tyler's van was sliding sideways and toward Bella's orange monstrosity that had just parked at the end of the row. It was like the van was going in slow motion as it slid through the ice and whole side of the van collided with Bella's truck.

Not knowing where Bella was I rushed over to the truck to see if she was alright. I didn't see her through the windshield of the truck and began to fear the worst as I stretch to look between the truck and the van, but equally relieved and shocked to see Bella and Edward both whole in the gap left between the vehicles. It almost looked like I was looking on a private moment as Edward cradled Bella in his arms like he was in a chick flick about to lay a passionate kiss on the love of his life. It quickly ended though as Edward seemed to realize the position they were in and quickly moved away from her. Seeing Edward was strange given that I had seen him chatting with his siblings next to their car across the lot when I'd walked with Ashley toward the school to meet up with Maggie.

It took Coach Clapp and several other teachers to move the van enough to allow EMTs to get Bella and Edward out from between the vehicles. Bella was bright red as the medics placed her on a back board and put a brace on her neck. Uncle Charlie showed up as they were loading her into the ambulance, he didn't waste any time getting out and hopping in the back with Bella. I was already walking back to my car as I dialed Uncle Charlie's number.

"Yeah?"

"You want me to you at the hospital?" Uncle Charlie paused for a moment, probably trying to think it through, but the pause wasn't long enough for him to actually do so.

"That's probably a good idea." He admitted.

"I'll meet you in the waiting room." I replied and the line disconnected.

The school parking lot was still in a panic as I pulled out and made my way to the hospital. Inside I took a seat in the waiting room closest to the doors leading to exam bays. From here I could see two people in the far beds, but the curtains were drawn to cover their faces. I didn't see Uncle Charlie though, but figured he was filling out paperwork or talking with the doctor. It was a couple minutes later that I saw him walk over to the beds. He had his back to the doors, but I could see when he turned to talk to Tyler just before yanking the dividing curtains between the beds.

I tried relaxing into the uncomfortable plastic chair as I picked up a magazine. I was almost finished with the magazine when Uncle Charlie came out and took the seat next to me. He let himself drop into the uncomfortable chair with a heavy sigh and I flopped the magazine back onto the end table.

"Bella going to be alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Doc was worried about a possible concussion, but the scan didn't show anything. She's just going to have a head ache and a bruise. The Crowley kid definitely got the worse of it. I knows better than to drive like that in these conditions, he's lucky I'm letting him keep his license." Uncle Charlie grumbled and I nodded.

"That's good." I said though the phrase didn't exactly sound right because she was technically still hurt, but it was much better than it could have been. With another sigh Uncle Charlie pulled himself back out of the chair and I looked at him questioningly.

"I gotta make a phone call." I nodded my understanding.

"Good luck." I replied and Uncle Charlie snorted with a nod before heading back toward the entrance to the ER.

It was about 20 minutes before I stood up get a drink. I knew their was a vending machine down the hall. I turned the corner and was surprised when I saw Bella and Edward standing close enough to kiss, yet they didn't seem to be having a pleasant conversation, instead they seemed to be arguing. They were speaking low enough that I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it seemed serious by how pissed they both looked.

"Bella, you going to keep Uncle Charlie and I waiting all day or are we going home?" I asked as I started to walk down the hall, giving them time to break apart. Whatever they were talking about could wait till a time when I wasn't forced to wait for her. She gave me an incredulous look, obviously pissed that I was interrupting, while Edward instead looked pleased.

"Dr. Cullen cleared me to go. I just need to discuss something with Edward." She replied, turning her glare about to Edward.

"That's all fine and dandy, but Uncle Charlie's waiting for you and I have to get back to school." I said while grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall toward the waiting room. Bella tried pulling away and arguing with me, but I just tuned her out and kept walking. Uncle Charlie had returned to sitting in the waiting room when we came through the doorway. I drove the three of us back to school, Uncle Charlie and Bella got into the cruise while I went inside to get the work from the classes I'd already missed for the day and then head to lunch.

As if school becoming some sort of high school themed soap opera wasn't enough, everything at home was getting turned on it's head too. I like to cook, had seen I was old enough to stand on a chair and help, but Bella had decided that she was taking over dinner and all but kicked me out of the kitchen. She probably would have taken over breakfast too if it wasn't for the fact that she took all morning in the bathroom and normally didn't eat breakfast because she didn't have the time. After the first few days of Bella living with us I had started setting my alarm clock for an hour earlier so I could my morning routine in before Bella got up.

I started cooking dinner for the Blacks most nights just so that I could cook something other than breakfast foods, plus I was spending more time there than I was at home anyway. None of the guys complained about being fed home cooked meals and the Blacks never seemed to have leftovers these days. Quil, Jake, and Embry seemed to be growing like bamboo and were constantly in Billy's fridge digging for something to eat. Embry alone seems to have grown a good 4 inches. I used to stand even with his chin, now when I stood in front of him I was looking at his sternum.

After the accident in the school parking lot things just seemed to get weirder between Bella and Edward. It was like they couldn't decide if they were going to be hot or cold to each other, then came the night that Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley took Bella dress shopping with them. Bella had left with Jess and Angela right after school, the three of them carpooling in Jessica's black car, but came home in Edward Cullen's flashy silver car. Uncle Charlie didn't seem to notice the difference so I didn't say anything, though I raised an eyebrow at Bella as she walked through, earning myself a glare for my interest.

The next morning a shiny silver Volvo was parked in the driveway when I started out for school. Something had happened the night before and there was definitely more to it then I had thought if Edward Cullen was suddenly acting like a normal teenage boy. In the two years that his family had been in town I'd never seen them away from each other. I gave a small confused wave as I walked past his window and Edward gave a wave back and smirked. I shook my head and got in my car confused, but brushing it off that Edward was crushing on Bella just like most of the other boys at school. Looking in the rear view mirror Edward's shiny car stood out in our middle class neighborhood. Actually his car stood out anywhere in town, Forks wasn't what anyone would class an upscale place to live.

Not two minutes down the road I was passed by that stupid Volvo with Bella in the passenger's seat. I shook my head, the idiot picks up the Police Chief's daughter and then speeds to school. I mentally hoped he got a ticket for driving like an asshole. Uncle Charlie would have a conniption if he knew that Bella was riding to school with someone who blatantly disregarded safety laws.

Pulling into the school parking lot I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder's as they walked into school, as if they were an established couple. What happened last night? I had obviously missed something, something huge because I hadn't seen that coming.

When the weekend came Bella left the house early and I went to Maggie's house to work on our English project so I was home early and was just sitting down at the table when Bella came blowing in. She ate dinner like she hadn't eaten in a week and then ran upstairs like her air was on fire. I watched her go more than confused before looking to Uncle Charlie. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I don't understand teenage girls." I smirked and went back to my dinner.

The next night Bella came home dressed up and announced she had spent the day at the Cullen house and that she had a date with Edward. She quickly ate her dinner, damn near swallowing her piece of lasagna whole before running up stairs to change for her date. When she came back down I was more than confused, a theme lately. Instead of putting on make up or a fancier outfit, Bella came down in a in a pair of old jeans and a button up flannel. I was going to comment but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

Bella made a move for the door, but I was closer and faster, yanking open the door to Edward on the front step in a parka, baseball jersey and a pair of jeans. I had seen the guy more dressed up for school. What kind of date were they going on? Bella was just to step by me, more than likely trying to skip the awkward meet the father moment, but it's a right of passage that I wasn't going to let her skip.

"Charlie's in the living room." I said simply and pointed down to the doorway to the living room. I didn't bother trying to eaves drop on the sure to be awkward conversation and walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. Bella didn't know it but when she'd run upstairs Uncle Charlie had gotten his hunting rifle out to clean it or so he claimed. I had been half expecting hear a gun shot or yelling, but I was not prepared when I heard Uncle Charlie burst out in laughter. The odd reaction had me going to investigate as I wiped my hands off on a dish towel.

"Your taking Bella to play baseball. That's a good one." Uncle Charlie said through his laughter.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, poking my head into the living room. I couldn't picture Bella even in the bleachers at a ball game, let alone playing in one. At my comment Bella glared at me.

"You agreed to this?" I asked and she nodded as she crossed her arms, though her face was giving away her embarrassment as she was quickly turning red.

"It's more like I'm going to watch him and his family play baseball." Bella said in a shortly and still glaring at me.

"Good luck." I said to Edward and headed up stairs. Bella really must like him if she was willing to go watch him play baseball.


	5. Hurricane Bella

**Chapter Five: Hurricane Bella**

I've watched enough baseball with Uncle Charlie and Billy that when Bella left on her date with Edward and his family I thought it would be at least a couple hours before she came home, but just over an hour later the door slammed open causing Uncle Charlie and I jump at the unexpected entrance. We both turned to look toward the door, Uncle Charlie already getting up to investigate as Bella marched into the house.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Bella yelled as she slammed the door in Edward's face. What did he do to piss her off? Just an hour ago they were stupidly happy and now she was acting like she hated his guts.

"Bella?!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed concerned as he run after her up the stairs. I got up cautiously and followed, not wanting to get caught in Bella's cross hairs while she was obviously on the war path about something.

"I'm going home! Back to Phoenix! I can't stay here anymore!" Bella yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room, slamming that door too. I stood at the landing of the stairs and peaked out the window to see Edward climbing in a massive jeep and pulling out recklessly into the street before speeding off. Whatever was going on obviously had him pissed off too. Must have been one hell of a date if they're both this upset over what happened.

"Bella? What happened? Bella?!" Uncle Charlie yelled and I could hear him banging on the door. Was it necessary to be this dramatic after a bad date? They have a bad date, break up and she has to run away? What the hell happened?

Bella ran out of her room and into the bathroom making sure to close the bedroom door behind her. The motion was strange to me as I started up the stairs. Bella usually left the door open when she wasn't in her room. I walked into her bedroom as she continued to argue with Uncle Charlie through the bathroom doorway. When I opened the door I swear I saw something white flash by the window which was strangely open. She was always complaining about how cold it was and I'd never seen her leave it open before, especially since it was only 50 degrees and dropping outside. I walked over to the window and looked out, seeing nothing but the dimly lit yard before shutting it.

I walked back out into the hallway as Bella marched out of the bathroom and brushed past me headed down the stairs. She had her bags thrown over her shoulder as she rushed down the stairs, Uncle Charlie following closely behind her as he tried to find out what happened and trying to talk her out of leaving tonight.

"Bella, your mother isn't even in Phoenix." Uncle Charlie tried to reason with her as they reached the landing of the stairs.

"I'll call her on the way. If I get tired I promise I'll pull over. Stay at a motel or something." She said as she stomped through the foyer, headed for the door without looking back.

"Dad, I can't lay anymore roots here, I will not make the same mistakes as mom, I'm sorry but I really, really hate Forks." Bella said with her hand already on the door knob. I stood on the stairs shocked at the low blow that she would deal out to her own father. Uncle Charlie stood speechless and without another word she flung open the door before slamming it behind her in Uncle Charlie's stunned face. I swear he almost fell to his knees as the first tear slide down his cheek, he stumbled a little and braced himself against the kitchen doorway.

With that I'd had enough of whatever she thought she was doing. I ripped open the door and stormed out the door after her, reaching her about half way to the truck. I grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face me. She didn't get the chance to check her balance or say anything, as soon as she was facing me head on I slapped her across the face. She stared at me stunned, bringing her hand to her cheek that was quickly turning red where my hand had made connect, leaving the distinct outline of my hand and no doubt of what had happened. I swear I heard a noise come from Bella's truck, but didn't give it the time of day before tearing into her.

"You're just like your mother, you flighty bitch! What the hell were you thinking? That was the lowest thing you could have ever said to him! That man has done nothing but bend over backwards for you! It was your decision to come here, not his! He didn't deserve that and you know it!" I yelled in her face, angrily pointing toward the house, to where I'd just seen my beloved uncle just break down into tears. I stepped further into her personal space, making sure I had her full attention before speaking again, this time keeping my voice low.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you better figure it out and figure it out fast! He might be forgiving but I'm not. I hope your happy back with your mother because once you leave, don't you _dare_ come back. You think this town is so horrible, imagine it once you've proved to the whole town that your mother's daughter. Running from your problems just like she did. I will personally make sure you're never looked at the same way again." I could see the fear in her eyes at this point and backed up.

"Have a good life, Bella!" I called out as I stomped back into the house and slammed the door shut behind me. I stood there with my back pressed against the door till I heard her truck start and pull away. I growled under my breath as I hung my head. That stupid girl. She may be older, but she's none wiser. I couldn't count the times I'd listened to my grandmother rant about Renee and her antics. Grandma had always gushed that Bella acted so much like Uncle Charlie, polite, clear headed, selfless, and mature. Currently she was acting like Renee flighty, careless, hurtful, and selfish. Poor grandma was probably rolling over in her grave knowing that her oldest granddaughter had turned out just like her mother.

I walked into the living room to find Uncle Charlie on the couch with his head in his hands. It was painful to see him like this. Uncle Charlie had always been a rock, able to push aside his feelings and see through the pain and the chaos, but Bella had known exactly what to say to break through his walls and bring him to his knees. I walked up behind him, hesitated for a second before leaning down and giving him a big bear hug.

"It'll be alright Uncle Charlie." I whispered in his ear.

"First her mother, then my mother, and then her. Why do all my girls leave me?" He asked in a pained voice that brought tears to my own eyes.

"I'm staying Uncle Charlie. I won't leave you unless it's a life or death situation and I'll always come back. You're all I got left. I'm not leaving you Uncle Charlie." I said as a tear ran down my cheek, followed by another. Uncle Charlie turned around and grabbed me in a tight hug, allowing both of us to take comfort from each other.

Ever since my parents died, Uncle Charlie has always stepped up as my father figure. Any role that was usually filled by a girl's father, he made sure to do and he had done so happily, not as a favor to my grandmother or to pay respect to my father's memory, he did it for me because he knew I needed someone to be there and grandma couldn't do everything. It was Uncle Charlie that taught me how to ride a bike without training wheels, who taught me how to defend myself (with fists and guns), he was the man that I gave my father's dad gift to and showed up to every school function even though he didn't have to.

"Chris and Deana would be so proud of the person that you have become, Anna." Uncle Charlie whispered into my hair, hugging me just a little harder, then letting go as more tears threatened to fall.

"I'm gonna head to bed." He whispered as he messed up my hair and headed for the stairs. I sat on the couch and let the flood gates open for just a little while longer before wiping them away and pulling myself together.

Two days. Two days and no calls, no texts, not even an email from Bella. She could be dead in the ditch somewhere and Uncle Charlie wouldn't know which state to look for her in. Uncle Charlie was worried out of his mind. I knew he'd been keeping his phone on him at all times during the day and he's spent the last two night sitting in the kitchen by the phone, jumping on it every time it rings just in case it's her. He even called Renee and allowed her to rip into him for letting Bella leave. The only thing that became of the phone call was that Renee had not gotten a phone call from Bella for over a week and she was now hurriedly making arrangements to get back to Arizona, hoping that Bella would be at the house when she got there.

The oddest thing about the situation was that none of the Cullen siblings have been at school since the Bella left town. The whispers were already going around town, some saying that Bella had follow in her mother's footsteps and others claiming she ran away with Edward like two lovesick teenagers. Either rumor was close to my own suspicions, I knew that Edward had something to do with her running and it wasn't that putting down roots scared her, at least not this much. Something more was going on and my guess is the only other person who knew was Edward who was conveniently absent along with the rest of his family.

It was another day before Charlie got a call. Not from Bella, but from a hospital in Arizona. Apparently, Edward and his father had followed Bella to Phoenix to talk her into coming back to Forks. Like that's not creepy. They say they got her to answer her phone and talked her into meeting them at their hotel and after their talk Bella and Edward made up. According to the hospital Dr. Cullen told them that when she has leaving the hotel to drive back she fell down the flight of stairs and through a damn window. I didn't know what to think of that story. Granted Bella's always been a klutz, but going through a window?

When Uncle Charlie got off the phone he collapsed into the kitchen chair and held his head in hands. Knowing that Bella was alive was a relief, but knowing that she had gotten hurt was taking a toll. After a moment Uncle Charlie pulled himself out of the chair and started throwing some clothes in a bag and called into work for time off and then the airport to book a ticket for the next flight to Phoenix. While he was doing that I grabbed my cell phone and walked into my room to pack my own clothes and call Leah.

"Hello?" Came Sue's voice through the phone.

"Hi, Sue. This is Anna Swan."

"Hello dear. Let me just call Leah down for you." She said. Sue was always so nice.

"No, I actually need to talk to you. Charlie just got a call that Bella's hurt in Phoenix and he's rushing to pack and leave. His flight will be leaving sometime tonight. Can I come stay with you till he gets back?" I asked politely.

"Oh dear, yes you can stay here, as long as you need to. I'll go set up the spare room. See you soon." Sue replied.

"Thank you Sue."

"Your welcome honey. Come when your ready." She said before hanging up. As I zipped my bag shut Uncle Charlie walked into my room looking more than overwhelmed.

"Are you alright with staying here alone, till I get back?" Uncle Charlie asked as he ran a hand through his hair, obviously stressed.

"I already made plans with the Clearwaters', I'm gonna stay with them." I assured him.

"Good. I'll call when I get there and when I have an update from the hospital." He gave me a tight hug before heading back down stairs.

"Be safe!" I yelled after him.

"Sure thing!" He yelled back and I heard the door close behind him.

Then there was one.


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter Six: ****The ****Aftermath **

Charlie called the Clearwaters house later that night when his plane landed in Arizona and then again an hour later with his report on Bella. She has a broken leg, fractured skull, four broken ribs, and cuts and bruises covering most of her body. That must have been one hell of a fall.

"I think that it deserves her right. Karma's a bitch." I spat as I told Leah about Bella's condition. We were having a girls night and I was still pissed over the way Bella left.

"Nothing about what happened makes sense. I mean, the sudden departure and then the story Mr. Cullen told the hospital? I'm with the people that think she was running away with Edward. But I think they got busted by his parents and her falling just got both of them into more trouble." Leah sat mutely, nodding her head in agreement as she munched on a bag of chips. I sigh and leaned back against her head board and she offered me the bag. I took a handful and popped one into my mouth.

"I mean what boy, who just got dumped, runs after the person who dumped them across state lines? And then Dr. Cullen? Who takes their son to chase down some girl he's only been on one date with? If the story is true, that just sounds creepy, possessive and stalkerish. And after putting Uncle Charlie through hell, she now has Uncle Charlie, Renee, and her boyfriend catering to her hand and foot." I bitched, I just didn't understand how someone could do what she had and have people just ignore it.

"If she wanted to be back with her mother so much, why didn't she do it the normal way? 'Dad I'm sorry but Forks and I don't seem to be mixing well. I'm going to move back with mom and her new husband in Florida.'" Leah asked, at the end trying to impersonate Bella and making me laugh.

"Because that would be too easy and would take too long. For some reason she wanted to leave right then, Uncle Charlie couldn't even convince her to wait till morning. He even offered to pay for the flight." I ranted.

"I didn't know you had a bitter bone in your body." Leah said with a chuckle as she shook her head in amazement.

"My give a damn's broke." I said and took a drink of the coke on the night stand. Leah laughed and lifted her can in a 'cheers' motion.

Charlie called twice a day to make sure I was alright and that I didn't need anything. I stopped by the house twice to cook a couple meals for the Blacks so the food at the house wouldn't spoil. No sense in it all going to waste while no one was home.

At school when people asked about Bella and Edward and about where they were, I didn't bother to sugar coat that Bella had run away and Edward chased after her, 'couple drama'. There was no need to add fuel to the fire that was already burning thanks to Jessica Stanley and her mother, but I also wasn't going to try to smoother it either, Bella deserved everything that was coming to her should she decide to come back with her beloved Edward.

It was about a week after Charlie got to Phoenix that he called to tell me he was on his way home. The phone rang at about four in the afternoon and Leah and I were sitting on her bed doing homework when Sue called up the stairs that Uncle Charlie was on the phone.

"Hey Uncle Charlie. How's it going?" I asked.

"Hey Anna, going good at the moment. We're coming home tomorrow. Bella decided that she was wants to give Forks another shot. Bella and I should get the house at about six. I'll stop by the Italian place in Port Angeles and bring home supper. Can you be there when we get there so you can have the door open?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Alright. I'll be at the house when you get there." I said as politely as possible while trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

I finished my conversation with Uncle Charlie and wished him and Bella well on their trip home. Hearing the line disconnect, I slammed the phone back on the hook a little harder than I should and leaned my head against the wall with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Leah asked quietly, like something was going to jump out and get her.

"I guess." I said with a heavy sigh and pulled my head away from the wall.

"You sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle Charlie just wanted to let me know he's coming home tomorrow and he's bring Italian home for supper." I said.

"It's great to know you don't want to leave. I feel loved. But how is Charlie coming home a bad thing?" She asked.

"He's bringing Bella with him. Since Bella patched things up with Edward she doesn't want to go to move back in with Renee and her new husband. And Italian is Bella's favorite." I said and walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Oh." Leah said as she leaned against the end of the couch.

"He wants me home by six to have the house opened up to make it easier for him to help Bella inside." I sighed.

"I'll probably leave by three thirty and drop my stuff at the house so I can get some groceries before they get home." I sighed.

"Well, you want to finish the homework and then we can go to bed. Maybe during the night Bella will change her mind." Leah suggested hopefully.

"The one thing I know Bella inherited from Uncle Charlie is that once she makes up her mind, she sticks to it like glue." I sighed and got up to follow Leah back upstairs where our homework was waiting.

I arrived at the house at three forty five and dropped my stuff off. With every put back where it belonged I grabbed the money from the food money jar and ran down the store. By six I had the groceries put away, my clothes dirt clothes in the wash, the door unlocked and the table set for the three of us for supper. I shouldn't have been so surprised when Uncle Charlie arrived with Bella and Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulled in right behind him. I opened and held the door open as Edward helped Bella into the house with Uncle Charlie carrying Bella's bag and the take out. I almost shut the door behind Uncle Charlie except I noticed one more person at the last second. I was truly surprised to see Edward's sister Alice trailing behind holding a small bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear with a heart saying 'get well soon'.

"I only set the table for three. I didn't know we were expecting guests." I said sourly. I didn't want to have to act polite in front of guests tonight. Uncle Charlie gave me a stern look from the corner of his eye.

"Anna, we're not here to eat dinner. Alice and I will eat when we get home. Alice is going to help Bella bathe after she eats." Edward explained with an expressionless face. I nodded stiffly and took the take out bag from next to the door where Uncle Charlie had set it.

"Anna, can you come straight home after school and help Bella instead of going to the Blacks for awhile?" Uncle Charlie asked, looking a little sheepish. He knew I was pissed at Bella for her stunt and was in no hurry to spend time with her and Edward.

"Actually dad, Alice offered to help me after school till I get my cast off." Bella said biting her lip and looking cautiously at me. I gave her a tight smile.

"Great, thanks Alice." I nodded to her and walked into the kitchen to put the take out on the table.

When Bella finished eating Alice and Edward took her up stairs to the bathroom and Charlie headed into the living room with a beer to watch ESPN. By the time I finished cleaning the dishes and put them away, Edward was in the doorway, leaned against the wall and obviously waiting for me.

"Something you need Edward?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back against the counter.

"Yes, will you come outside and talk to me for a minute." I grudgingly agreed and grabbed my coat as we walked out the door and followed him onto the porch.

"I know you are upset with Bella for leaving the way she did." I raised my eyebrow and he held up a finger.

"But I want you to know it wasn't her fault. That she needed to leave." Edward said looking me in the eye like he was trying to hypnotize me into believing what he was saying. I shook my head in disbelief and laughed at the absurdity of his statement.

"Oh really, not her fault? I expect _you_ want to take the blame then?" I asked and waited for Edward to nod his head.

"Even if you don't think so, it is still Bella's fault. I agree it does not lay solely on her shoulders. Some on you, some on Uncle Charlie, Renee, and even me." I said. As I said the last part, surprise flashed across Edward's face. He started to interrupt, but I put up my finger to stop him.

"It's Renee's fault for the way she raised Bella. Flighty and almost carefree and careless. Charlie's for not fighting harder for the right to be a parent to her and to help raise her and because of the lack of seeing Bella he gave her everything she wanted and letting her do pretty much whatever she wanted, so she would want to come see him. He's used to only seeing her three weeks a year. Mine because I let my feelings for my cousin get in the way of protecting her when she was blinded by love and staying out of the way. But she just burnt my last ounce of care when she said the things she did to Uncle Charlie when she left. That was the lowest blow she could of given. Reciting the words her mother used when she left with Bella all those years ago. Those words ruined his life and she threw them back in his face to threw him off balance, so he wouldn't fight her so hard.

Yours because of your lack of seeing through Bella's act, because you are so blinded by the façade Bella shows you. And that you took her to that ball game with your family that obviously caused problems that I don't even care or want to know about.

Finally hers because of her selfishness. She's avoided Forks since she was 14, absolutely hates this place just like her mother did. That means that before she came back in January, I hadn't seen or heard from her in about three years. She didn't came to Forks just because Renee got remarried, she came because Renee suddenly was splitting her attention between Bella and her new husband. She came here expecting Uncle Charlie to give her all of his attention, only to find out she got even less than with Renee. Uncle Charlie has his attention divided by work and me as well as Bella. So she found you and there's something different with you compared to the other boys that have been falling all over her since she arrived. I've seen the way you look at her, like she's the only person in the room. It's honestly the only reason she didn't go home with Renee like she should have. But most of all this is her fault because when she wanted to leave, she took the worst route possible and it's the straw that broke the camel's back.

I'm not usually this pessimistic but when it comes to Bella and her antics, I've become the 'glass is half empty' kind of person. You seem like a decent guy Edward, don't let my cousin ruin that. If you want to continue your relationship with her, that's up to you. But you needed to know what you are getting into." I said finishing my speech. Edward stood stalk still. Looking fazed by all the information that I had just dumped in his lap.

"Good night, Edward." I said leaving Edward out on the porch and going inside and up the stairs, passing Alice without a word on the way to my room. I went into my room and flopped in the bed and wondered what other issues Bella would cause during her stay because I honestly couldn't wait for her to leave.


	7. Going Out

**Chapter Seven: Going Out**

Before Bella ran off to Phoenix I had already been spending little time at home, doing my best to stay out of Bella's way as she was usually around and with Edward. Since she had come home I spent even less time at home, avoiding it as much as possible with Bella, Edward and now Alice constantly over to the house. I spent most of my time outside of school in La Push at either Jake's or Leah's, only coming home for dinner and then holing up in my room till the next day where the cycle would repeat. I knew Uncle Charlie was upset with how little time I spent at home, but he had also figured out I wasn't comfortable around the Cullens and didn't push the issue. I secretly suspected that he wasn't completely comfortable around them either, but he luckily spent most of his time at work or out fishing with Billy and Harry.

Since my rant to Edward, he and Bella had also done their part to keep out my way, just as much as I had theirs. The most interaction I'd had with them was giving a nod to Edward on the way to the car in the morning and dinner at night with Bella and Uncle Charlie. Avoiding them felt childish, but we all knew the less time we all spent around each other the better. On top of that I was still pissed about Bella's behavior leading up to her accident in Phoenix. The more time I thought about the more it made me mad and the less the actions made sense.

Forks felt like it was their domain, like I was an intruder in my own home with them around. I didn't like that feeling and I didn't like the feeling of being around them. The longer they were around the creepier they became. That's why I love La Push. La Push is simple, just like Forks used to be. La Push had become my place, they never came here and I'm free to be me.

"Next week is Forks' prom, right? Jake asked from under the hood of his new project.

"Um… Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. Why?" I shot back as I fiddled with the wrench I was holding for Jake.

"Just wondering. Is Bella going?" Jake asked, trying to be nonchalant as his eyes never left his work.

"Oh, this is about Bella?" I teased. Jake didn't look up, but his blush gave him away. I rolled my eyes but decided to answer him.

"Yeah she's going, but she doesn't know she's going." I said handing the wrench to Jake as he extended his hand. At the second part Jake stopped and turned to look at me confused. Only Edward would like that surprising Bella with prom was a good idea.

"What do you mean she doesn't know she'd going to prom?" Quil asked, looking just as confused as Jake.

"Edward's told her that they're going on a date and is taking Bella to his house so his sister can play Bella barbie and get her all dressed up and then Edward's going to take her to prom and her that flower thing that girls wear on their wrists, at the school." I explained the plan that Uncle Charlie had relayed to me the other day. Uncle Charlie didn't say it, but I knew he thought this strange too, but he wasn't going to argue if it got Bella out of the house for more than just school.

"He didn't even ask her to go to prom? That's stupid." Embry said from his spot on the couch not to Quil and I shrugged. 

"She'll probably throw a fit when they first get there, then she'll give in because Edward wants her to go in with him and she'll end up loving the whole experience." I rolled my eyes at my own explanation, it sounded so stupid, but it was more than likely what was going to happen because Bella wouldn't tell him no. Decided I didn't want to continue with this conversation I set the tools I'd been holding for Jake down on the work bench.

"I'm going inside to start dinner. Anyone want to join me?" I asked.

"I just started on this installation. I have to make sure this is secured properly before coming inside." Jake said as he rolled underneath the car. I admired his bravery in doing so, the car looked like it had been wrapped around a tree, a complete mangled mess that he'd gotten from the junk yard for a hundred bucks. The destroyed metal looked like it could barely hold up itself, let along the part that Jake was securing in place.

"I'm gonna stay here and help Jake. He'll get more done if he doesn't have to keep getting up for tools and someone's gotta make sure this piece of crap doesn't kill him." Quil replied and I nodded.

"Well. You two enjoy the car. I'm gonna enjoy being taste tester." Embry declared as he hopped up from the couch and moved to follow me back to the house. Embry and I walked across the lawn and into the house. We greet Billy as we walked past him on the porch and went inside.

"Anna… I've been thinking." Embry said hesitantly as he helped me dice up some peppers for the chili.

"Did it hurt?" I teased as I glanced over at him .

"No." He chuckled, relaxing a little.

"I was wondering if you… if you and I could… go on a date… Friday?" Embry mumbled, stuttering. I dropped the knife I was using onto the counter and turned to make sure that Embry was being serious. He looked nervous and his face had gone bright red as he fidgeted with the pepper he had just grabbed out of the bag.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Embry said, looking down at his hands as he continued to fidget with the pepper.

"Sure, what ya wanna do?" I asked, I could feel my own cheeks heating up.

"We could head up to Port Angeles and catch dinner and a movie." Embry suggested with a shrug. He was peaking at me through his lashed, but not completely looking up to my face.

"Sounds great." I beamed and turned back to the chili with a smile firmly in place as my cheeks still flamed. While we cooked he discussed movies and which restaurants we'd want to go to. It took much longer for Jake and Quil to come inside then I anticipated, not popping in until the chili was almost done and the reason was obvious when I looked up from the pot on the stove. They were looking between Bry and I with smiles to rival a cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes, I should have known they were in on this, they never turned down getting to be the taste testers.

"I take it she agreed. Way to go Embry." Jake cheered, slapping Embry on the back. Embry grinned and the blush that had faded was back in full force.

"I should have known there was something up when you two didn't want to come inside right away." I joked while Quil and Jake didn't even bother to act sheepish.

My smile didn't fade as I said goodnight to the guys and Billy and drove home. I sang along with the radio happily, the pouring rain not dampening my mood one bit. Bella and Edward were cuddled together on the couch when I walked in and for once the sight didn't bother me. I started for the stairs, but Uncle Charlie's voice stopped me from where he was leaning against the counter in the kitchen nursing a beer.

"Anna, can you come here, please?" Uncle Charlie called and I walked away from the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up Uncle Charlie?" I asked, smile never faltering as I took a seat in one of the table chairs.

"Billy called. When's he coming?" Uncle Charlie asked with his best 'cop' face already in place. I rolled my eye fondly as I answered him.

"You two gossip worse than two old women, you know that?" I teased, but Uncle Charlie just raised an eyebrow and I continued.

"He's coming Friday at four. He's taking me to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles." I said happily and nodded and took a drink from his beer.

"Alright, I'll be here when he gets here." He said and pushed away from the counter and heading toward the living room in an official dismissal of my interrogation.

Friday night couldn't come fast enough, the week dragging as my anticipation grew. By the time finally came around, I was already bursting with excitement as I raced out of school and for the first time in months went straight home. I raced inside and straight up the stairs ignoring the couple sitting in the living room.

"Where's the fire?" I heard Bella call after me, but ignore her in my hurry to get changed. I'd looked through my entire wardrobe, clothes laid all over my bed and the desk before I admitted defeat and called Leah for help.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Hey Seth, can you get Leah. It's a girl emergency."

"On it." Seth said before I heard the phone hit the counter and Seth running across the floor.

"Leah!" I heard Seth yell. There was a moment of silence before he yelled again.

"It's Anna. She said it's a girl emergency!" It was only a moment before the phone was being pick up and Leah's voice coming through the line.

"What's wrong? He didn't cancel on you did he? I'll kick his ass!" Leah asked quickly into the phone.

"I can't decide what to wear." I explained.

"Oh! Where's he taking you again?" Leah asked, no longer sounding ready to kill Embry.

"Dinner and a movie."

"Okay. Jeans, comfortable shoes, nice top, minimal jewelry and go light on the makeup. Nice but casual." Leah stated calmly and I looked around the room.

"Red top you got me for my birthday casual enough?" I asked and she hummed.

"Sure, but do a simple necklace and no earrings."

"Alright. You're a life saver, Leah." I praised with a sigh as grabbed up the top and a nice pair dark jeans.

"I try." She said and I could hear the amusement.

"I'll call you later with the details." I said happily.

"You better, I'm invested now. Send my a pic when you finish getting ready." She said lightly before hanging up. I quickly changed out of the clothes I wore to school and into the jeans and top before digging through my shoes. Taking Leah's advice I slipped on a pair of red converse sneakers before looking through my necklaces and deciding on a simple silver necklace with a small circle charm with an 'A' engraved on it. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror and liked what I saw, quickly taking a picture with my phone I texted it to Leah before heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I left my hair down but braided my bangs back, wrapping them around the back of my head and pinning them in place with a red jeweled bobby pin.

Uncle Charlie came home around three thirty and was changed out of his uniform and into his usual flannel and jeans by the time I came down stairs ready to go after putting all my clothes back where they belonged. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed his shotgun partly broken apart for cleaning on the kitchen table. I honestly hadn't expected anything less. Embry showed up promptly at four o'clock, just as he'd promised. I didn't even bother racing Uncle Charlie to the door, letting him have his fun as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Come in and take a seat." Charlie said and pointed to the kitchen chair he'd left pulled out. As Embry walked in Bella and Edward came out of the living room and headed upstairs.

"You two keep the door open!" He called after them. Charlie was willing to let them have free reign of the house, the door being left open was his only rule when Edward was around. Uncle Charlie sat in his chair and leaned forward over the half cleaned gun on the table. I started to feel bad for Embry when I saw how nervous he was at the sight of the gun on the table. He looked very uncomfortable sitting on the couch making sure not to slouch as he sat in front of Charlie, resulting in looking as stiff as a board.

"What are your plans with my niece?" Charlie asked like it was an interrogation.

"Dinner and a movie, sir?" Embry said but it came out as a question.

"Be home by nine thirty and no funny business. To Port Angeles and back. No detours. Any problems, Anna has her phone. Call me. It will take thirty seconds." Uncle Charlie said sternly and Embry gave a nervous nod.

"Yes, sir." Uncle Charlie got up and patted Embry on the shoulder as he walked toward the fridge for a beer.

"Have fun." Uncle Charlie mumbled gruffly. I smiled as I grabbed my coat and followed him out of the house to his truck.

"You look beautiful." Embry said as he held the door open and helped in.

"Thank you. You clean up well yourself." I complemented with a blush as I scanned his hole free jeans and a white button up shirt.

The ride to Port Angeles was filled with light conversation that continued into dinner, as we talk. There was none of the 'getting to know you' questions as we'd been hanging out as friends for months now. Dinner was nice and Embry was a complete gentlemen as he pulled out my chair for me and refused to let me pay for my half of the dinner. At the movie theater we shared a large bag of popcorn and Embry put his arm around my shoulders half way through the movie. I don't think the night could have gotten any better than it was. It was great and left me feeling like a little butterfly had taken up residence in my chest, my smile didn't leave my face all night.

We pulled in the driveway at Uncle Charlie's at nine. Embry was desperate not to anger Uncle Charlie in any way. More than remembering the drama after Bella's first date and not wanting to have to tip toe around Charlie for the rest of life.

"I had a really great time." I said shyly, looking up at Embry through my lashes as he walked me to the door.

"I did too." Embry said as we stopped in front of the door, the porch light just bright enough to show that Embry was blushing too. After a second Embry slowly leaned in and kissed my cheek. There was a spark where his lips touched my skin. It only lasted a second before Embry was quickly pulling away.

"Good night." He said as he leaned back and jumped off the porch and back to his truck. I waved at him before going inside and running to my room and jumping on the bed and squealing into a pillow. I haven't smiled this much in a long time and I didn't want it to stop.


	8. Prom

**Chapter Eight: Prom**

He's an idiot. Edward showed up at the door at eleven this morning and left with Bella by noon. As Bella was up stairs getting ready, Uncle Charlie took the opportunity to lecture Edward about getting pictures since he wouldn't be there to take them. Edward promised he would and when Bella came down the stairs he rushed her to his car and drove away.

Today a Yankees vs Mariners game was on the TV and Uncle Charlie offered Jake and Billy to come up to watch. Their TV had broke two nights ago during the Mariners vs Detroit game upsetting both men as they had been yelling at the TV when it suddenly shut off and refused to turn back on. It was bound to be a good game tonight though, both teams have been on a winning streak and someone was going home a loser.

I drove down to La Push to pick them up since they had been without a vehicle since Billy sold the truck to Uncle Charlie for Bella and they wouldn't have another till Jake finished his car and got his license. When I got there Billy was on the porch with a brown paper bag in his lap, meaning Harry had stopped by earlier in the day. Jake was nowhere in sight as I walked up to the porch, I guess it was up to me to get Billy in the car.

"Hey Billy. How you doing?" I asked as I rolled him down the homemade ramp toward the car.

"Still dancing. How are you? Still butting heads with Bella?" Billy asked as I helped shift him into the car and took the wheel chair and put in the trunk.

"I'm doing fine. Bella and I have just been avoiding each other. Besides I find Edward creepy. I avoid him just as much as her." I said sliding into the driver's seat.

"How much have you been told about the Cullens?" Billy asked.

"Not much just the rumors around school, which are too ridiculous to be true." I said.

"You're a smart girl. Let your instincts lead you into good decisions." Billy said then patted my shoulder. I gave him a confused look and decided to change the subject.

"I thought Jake was coming too." I said paying close attention to the road as it started to rain.

"There was a change in plans. Jake will come at seven instead. He should be there in time for the sixth inning. " Billy said being cryptic, I cocked a brow at Billy's vague answer but had learned long ago to not push for more. The man was like a brick wall when he didn't want to talk about something and if he was giving vague answers it usually was something he thought Uncle Charlie would object to, so the less I knew the better.

"Okay. Carrots and mashed potatoes sound good to go with that fish fry?" I asked pointing to the bag on his lap.

"Chocolate cake with strawberry frosting or chocolate pudding pie for desert?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"In a chocolate mood are we? How do you know it's fish?" Billy laughed.

"The smell and the bag say's 'Harry's fish fry'." I said back with a laugh as Billy glanced at the front of the bag in surprise and then laughed.

"It's cold out so warm chocolate cake. Carrots and potatoes are fine." Billy replied thinking his choice through and changing the subject.

"Great." I said putting the car in park as Uncle Charlie came running out in the rain that had started during the drive to help me get Billy out of the car. I held the door open while Uncle Charlie got Billy up the steps. Once in the house I went straight to work in the kitchen to make the cake and get the carrots and potatoes cooking while preheating the oven.

The frosting was simple to make. Powdered sugar, milk, butter, splash of vanilla, and strawberry flavoring. Then whip with the blender till fluffy. As the cake baked I got the peas and carrots out of the freezer and put them in pots to thaw and cook on the stove. At about six I was setting the table for dinner when the doorbell rang. I set the pot back on the stove and answered the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to the men that hadn't budged in the living as they were watching the pre-game.

"Tyler?" I asked when I opened the door and seeing the guy dressed up in a tux with a bouquet of flowers and a corsage in a little plastic box.

"Hey. Anna, right?" He asked and I tried hard not to be offended. A school as small as Forks high every one knew everyone, except for Tyler apparently.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked leaning against the door frame and crossing my arms.

"I'm here to pick Bella up for the prom. I told her I would when she turned me down for the spring dance." He said with a bright smile and I couldn't help the disbelieving smile that came to my face. You have to be kidding me, this kid is an idiot. I laughed out loud and opened the door more to let him in, Uncle Charlie and Billy were going to love this.

"Uncle Charlie!" I yelled, trying to contain my laughter. Uncle Charlie came to the doorway to see who was at the door and see what was going on. I could see Billy stretching to see from where he was sitting next to the recliner.

"Tyler?" Uncle Charlie asked, looking just as confused as I was when I opened the door.

"Evening Chief Swan. I'm here to pick up Bella for prom." Tyler stated with a bright smile and looking sure of himself.

Uncle Charlie smirked and I could hear Billy snort his laughter.

"She's not here, son. She went with Edward Cullen. You know... her boyfriend." Uncle Charlie said highly amused.

"I told her back when she told me 'no' about the spring dance that I would take her to prom." Tyler exclaimed looking upset and embarrassed.

"Hold on I'll call her." Uncle Charlie said and led Tyler into the kitchen to sit in a kitchen chair as he called Edward.

I went back into the living room laughing about poor Tyler. About five minutes later Tyler sulked out the door and Uncle Charlie walked back into the living room with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"Dinner's ready." I said going back into the kitchen and placing the pots on the table like I'd been doing when Tyler had knocked on the door. After dinner I stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes and made Jake a plate to put it in the microwave for whenever he decided to make an appearance and then walked into the living room to finish watching the game with Billy and Uncle Charlie.

As Billy had said, Jake showed up at a little after seven, a quick knock on the door before he let himself in.

"Hey Jake. There's a plate for you in the microwave." I called and he nodded before heading into the kitchen. I didn't get a good look at him till I walked into the kitchen behind him. He was wearing his best jeans and a dress shirt. I was surprised he even owned a white button up.

"What's with the fancy get up?" I said scanning his white button up and dress jeans as he turned away from the microwave with the plate in hand.

"Were you on a date?" I asked getting excitedly as the thought occurred to me.

"No." He laughed, shoving a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"I just crashed the Forks prom." Jake stated like it was no big deal.

"You did what?" I asked, my smile disappearing in disbelief. Seemed to be the night for disbelief, first Tyler and now this. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"What was Edward's reaction?" I asked, knowing he couldn't have been happy about Jake ruining his perfectly calculated night out. This had to be interesting.

"Edward got super pissed but let Bella dance with me. She was surprised and a little mad that I upset her Edward." Jake said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Now I wish I had known you were going to do that. I so would have gone!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know until earlier today. Don't tell Charlie but dad paid me twenty bucks and promised to get me a part that I need for the rabbit, if I went and gave Bella this 'warning'." Jake said putting quotations around the word warning with his fingers.

After talking to Jake, we went back into the living room to sit with Billy and Uncle Charlie, Jake carrying his plate of food to finish while watching the rest of the game. The Yankees ended up winning and after desert I drove Jake and Billy back to La Push. When I got home I was greeted with Bella kissing Edward on the porch, obviously just getting home.

"All right love birds. Break it up. You have been together all day you can spend the night apart." I said sliding past them into the house.

"And where have you been?" Bella asked while she glared at me annoyed for ruining the moment.

"I was home most of the day. I'm getting back from taking Billy and Jake home." I said. Edward seemed to growl at the mentioning of Jake and I raised an eyebrow.

"Aww. That's right, Jake did mention crashing prom." I said, pretending to be sympathetic.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." I commented, earning a glare from both of them before I shut the door behind me, leaving Bella and Edward on the porch. When they finally said good night, Bella came inside and marched into the living room

"Anna! Why are you so mean to him? He has done nothing to you!" Bella exclaimed angrily, waving her arm toward the door while glaring at me.

"He's a creep. You need to get better taste." I said with a simple shrug in reply.

Bella huffed and stomped her way up stairs as well as a person with a walking cast can. Which isn't well. FYI.

"What's up with Bella? They didn't have another fight did they?" Uncle Charlie asked getting worriedly as he came back into the room with a glass of water. He was looking up the stairs intently, as if waiting for her to come back down with her bags like the last time she'd made an entrance like that.

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie. She's just mad that I interrupted her make out session on the porch with Edward." I said with a bright smile. Uncle Charlie chuckled and patted me on the back and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He had found that he wasn't much in favor of Bella dating Edward, but mostly let it go as long as it made her happy.

I decided to call Embry when I couldn't find anything decent to watch on TV. We have another date this weekend and I can't wait. The transition from friends to boy friend and girl friend had been simple since we'd been rather close before. The little cherry on top being that Uncle Charlie liked Embry a lot more than he liked Edward, which made everything easier. Though liking Embry was a lot easier in general because our first date hadn't end with a screaming match or a run away attempt. It felt like things could only go up from here.


	9. Summer

**Chapter Nine: Summer**

Summer is now in full swing. Exams were finished and today was graduation for Forks' and La Push's seniors. Charlie and I attended Leah's graduation along with the Clearwaters. Bella had been invited to join but had decided to spend the time with the Cullens instead. Seth and I were armed with cow bells and kazoos as we impatiently waited for Leah's name to be called. When her name was finally called we call stood up, Seth and I cheering happily and ringing the cow bells before blowing into the kazoos. The adults laughed heartily as Leah blushed hard enough to see from our seats. When graduation was over Leah's smacked my arm for my antics before doing the same to her brother.

After the graduation ceremony I spent the afternoon with Leah and Sue helping with the last minutes arrangements for Leah's graduation party for tomorrow and getting ready with Leah for the parties that were going on tonight. Leah allowed me to borrow a light green dress from her closet. I didn't like it so much for the color but for the lace detailing on the back that came up and created tank top sleeves and attached to the neckline. The dress was simply beautiful and showed more skin than I'm sure Uncle Charlie would be comfortable with. Leah's dress made mine look modest in comparison, it was a dark wine color with tiny beads along the neckline and hugged all of Leah's curves before stopping midway down her thigh. It complemented her skin tone and brought out the dark color of her eyes.

We were supposed to be meeting up with Embry at the first party, but after being here for a half hour I was starting to worry that he had changed his mind or gotten sick or something. My worrying came to an end when a pair of arms were suddenly wrapping around my waist and spun me in a circle as I was pulled into a hard chest. I gave a squeal at the motion but smiled brightly as we came face to face. He laughed and I hugged him around the waist while he gave a peck to my cheek.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear, making me blush as I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." I said and grabbed his hand to led him back to our group. I had tried to convince Jake and Quil to come too, arguing that the party would be a lot of fun, but Jake wanted to keep working on his car and Quil was worried that if he wasn't there that the damn thing would fall and crush Jake. Jake was adamant that he would have the car drivable by the time the snow melted. I thought it was a little far fetched for how mangled the car was, but Jake was sure of it and there was no changing his mind so Embry and I promised to have fun for them.

Before school had ended, I had decided to get a summer job to make myself more financially independent. Uncle Charlie argued that there was no need, that he was happy to make sure there was gas in my car and I had everything I needed, that he'd rather the money go toward my college fund. The argument didn't last long given that with the passing of my parents and grandmother, the money from their life insurance policies had gone into the account my father had set up to pay for my education. The balance was enough for me to have my choice of colleges, just as my father had wanted. According to my grandmother, dad had been an advocate for my brother and I bettering ourselves educationally so that we could have any future we desired without money holding us back.

The thought of my financial independence didn't bother Uncle Charlie as much when I told him that I was applying at the diner in La Push. Sue had been working there since she was a teenager and Leah since the summer of her sophomore year. Working in La Push wasn't going to be much different then what I've been doing. I spent most of my time in La Push anyway, either with the guys or Leah, so working with Leah and Sue wouldn't be much different other than I would be getting paid to be where I loved to be. I would start the first week in July and would earn my first paycheck in enough time for Embry's birthday.

My first day at work was great; my boss was a nice lady named Fern, she's in her late forties with graying hair always pulled back into a long braid that went down her back. The diner was never truly busy and with Sue and Leah around the hours just breezed by. Embry stopped by during my first day when I was just about to start my lunch break, he bought lunch and we sat in the corner booth. It quickly became a frequent occurrence and Leah loved to tease him for it, though he wasn't the only one to start showing up more often, Jake, Quil and Uncle Charlie also started showing up more often much to Sue and Leah's amusement.

"If Fern had known that hiring you would bring in more customers, should would have hired you a while ago." Sue said one day in passing.

The work day seemed to go by pretty quick it didn't seem that long before my shift was over and I was heading over to the Blacks' to cook dinner for the Blacks. I stayed for dinner with them and then headed home. It amazed me that I had started to call Uncle Charlie's house, home. When I first moved in right after grandma's death I had thought that it would always just be Uncle Charlie's, that I wouldn't find a new home till I moved out and got a place of my own. But Uncle Charlie had never made it seem like I was invading his life, it was a smooth transition, almost like I had been living here my entire life. Walking through the front door felt natural and the smell of old wood and gun oil brought me comfort that I hadn't expected.

My first pay check came two weeks after my first day and Embry's birthday was in a week and a half. I ordered a subscription for an engineering magazine, he'd spoke several times of wanting to go to college to get a degree in mechanical engineering and I knew he would appreciate it. And as a small cheesy gift I got a mug that says 'Best Boyfriend Ever' in bold letters, I knew he'd like it. It wasn't anything big or flashy, but that was how Embry liked things and I didn't mind indulging that. The mug would show up by the end of the week and the first subscription would show up at Embry's house at the first of the month. Embry didn't know I was taking him out to dinner, he just knew I was planning something. His mom was very supportive of the idea and had become my co-conspirator in all this.

I showed up at his house, promptly at five. Ms. Call had promised that she would make sure he dressed up. Ms. Call was one of the nicest ladies I had ever met and she loved Embry more than anything. I had been so nervous the day Embry had taken me home to meet her, but she greeted me at the door with a big bear hug and said that if I made Embry as happy as he had been, she was happy to have me. As I walked up to the door to knock, the door was opened and Embry was pushed out the door in dress jeans and a pale blue button up shirt. Ms. Call flashed me a bright smile before shutting the door behind Embry and locking it. Embry looked completely bewildered and unnerved at his mother's behavior and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Embry whipped his head from the door to me, now suspicious.

"Do you have something to do with this?" He asked a little nervous. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand leading him to the car.

"Is this the thing you've been planning all month?" He already trying to figure out what we were doing.

"Part of it." I said as I drove past the 'Welcome to La Push Indian Reservation' sign going back toward Forks.

"Where are we going?" Embry asked.

"Three guesses." I said, holding up three fingers.

"Mexico!" He guessed with fake enthusiasm.

"Nope, that's next year." I said teasing him with a giggle. He jokingly nodded his head seriously and put on his thinking face.

"An indoor water park? I didn't bring my bathing suit." He joked.

"Nope, but close." I said. He was surprised and gave me a weird look. I meant that the restaurant was close to a water park, but he didn't know that.

"An amusement park?" He hesitantly asked using his final guess.

"Nope." I stated.

"Can you just tell me then?" He asked.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see." I sang out.

He got comfortable in his seat as we passed to the sign out of Forks.

About thirty minutes outside of Forks I pulled into an old diner that only cooked breakfast all day. It was Embry's favorite type of food and the diner was fancier than the Denny's in town.

"See, the water park is close." I said pointing down the road to the water park sign. Embry's response was to roll his eyes and chuckle as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the diner.

The hostess led us to a booth with a view over the city and took our drink order before telling us our waitress would be out soon with our drinks and to take our order. Embry and I chatted as we looked over the menu and waited. When the waitress came around she placed our drinks down and took our order. I ordered a small waffle stack with eggs and toast while Embry ordered a large pancake stack with eggs, toast, hash browns, and bacon. I thought he would never finish that much food and by the look on the waitress's face, she didn't either.

Much to my surprise, he did and then we ordered desert to split, though he ate most of it. After we were done I asked for the check. When it came Embry tried to take it but I slapped away his hand and raised an eyebrow. Embry raised his hands in surrendered but I could see his smirk.

"Birthday boys don't pay for dinner." I said sternly slipping the money and a decent tip inside and handed it back to the very amused waitress, not letting Embry see the bill. When we got back to his house the door had been unlocked and Embry held the door for me as I carried his gifts inside. I didn't let Embry carry them so he couldn't guess what was inside and I was also trying to guess what Uncle Charlie had gotten him. I had been more than surprised when he'd handed me the small wrapped package to take to Embry. He must like Embry more than I thought.

Ms. Call, even though she insisted I call her Tiffany, brought out her gift and handed it to Embry before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"My baby boy is growing up too quick. You need to stop." She demanded giving him a light smack on his shoulder. He chuckled at her demand.

"Sorry mom." He said with a wide grin and she smiled back.

He ripped into the paper and opened the box underneath. She'd gotten him a new button up shirt and dress jeans, said he would need them for all the dates he's was gonna be taking me on. We both blushed causing her to laugh.

Then he opened the one from Uncle Charlie, it was a gift card to the book store and a pass to go fishing with him anytime. Finally he opened mine. He bright smile came to his face when he unwrapped the mug and couldn't wait for the subscription. Tiffany had a small birthday cake that she'd made while we were out, so we ate some of that before I needed to head out. Tiffany gave a tight hug before allowing Embry to walk me out to the car.

"Do you realize how much Uncle Charlie likes you?" I asked after he shut the door behind us. He shrugged.

"About as much as Edward I imagine." I laughed at that.

"No he likes you a hell of a lot more than Edward." He looked at me confused.

"Embry, Edward didn't even get a card for his birthday." I said laughing and Embry looked stunned before a grin came to his lips.

"Well I guess that makes me the better Swan boyfriend." He said pulling my to him. I continued to giggle and nodded my head.

"The very best." I said with a bright smile and leaned up to kiss him. When we broke apart Embry opened my door for me to climb in before shutting it behind me, I gave him another smile and a way as I backed out of the drive way to head home. I think I love that boy.


	10. Break Ups

**Chapter Ten: Break ups**

After Embry's birthday the rest of summer seemed to fly by. Days spent with the guys in Jake's garage, working at the diner, and hanging out with Uncle Charlie or Embry. Time with Embry was always time well spent, we both agreed to take things slow. We had slowly progressed from calm pecks on the cheek and holding hands to light make out sessions and a minor cases of roaming hands. I think every day I became slightly more in love with that boy. The way he held me, the look in his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking, the little things he did, one day he brought a simple calla lily, another he brought a box of chocolate and a movie for no reason at all. On my grandmother's birthday he drove me to the cemetery to put peonies on her grave without me asking him to.

Most of the days we spent at Jake's, Jake and Embry taught me about cars, and Quil taught me the tools and the differences between them. By the last week of summer, I could change the brakes and pads, as well as the oil and tires. They even got a picture of the day Jake was under the car changing the oil and I was helping him and the tank broke above me. I had oil covering me from the top of me head to my butt, in the picture I was glaring as the guys laughed at me, but once I got a look at myself I was laughing too.

Embry took pity on me and called his mom to bring me a change of clothes. Tiffany showed up ten minutes later and laughed as she saw me and was told by the boys what happened. Billy let me use the shower so I could clean up. Thank god Billy and Jake still had Rachel and Rebecca's hair and body wash here, or I would have smelled like a guy for the rest of the day.

Currently school was starting back up. My hours at work were cut back from nine to six, Monday through Friday to three to eight Tuesday through Friday and twelve to nine on Saturday. This allowed me to get my school work done and to still hang out with the guys and my school friends.

Today was Bella's birthday and I was to act like a cousin that actually cared today. I had made a trip to Seattle with Embry and got her a gift card to a book store in Seattle. I knew the library at school and the small book stores in Port Angeles didn't carry what she wanted and knew nothing about what to look for in a book to just order her one off line so a gift card was the next best thing.

At school I saw Bella try to keep Alice from making a big deal out of her birthday. It was like she suddenly had a fear of aging. She almost flipped when Uncle Charlie made a joke out of an imaginary gray hair this morning. She'd jumped out of bed quicker than I thought she could or should because of her lack of coordination, to check her hair. I'd hate to see what her reaction would have been if she'd actually found one. I didn't know if I should find it funny or terrifying.

"Anna! Come take a group picture with us!" Alice yelled holding up the camera Uncle Charlie had gotten Bella while waving for me to come over to Edward's car. Bella didn't look too keen on that thought and I wasn't thrilled with it either.

"No thank you Alice. But you guys have fun with your selfies." I called back with a smile and a quick wave as I climbed into the car to make the drive down to La Push. Edward and Bella were going to the house and to watch _Romeo and Juliet _before he made her change and go with him to his house for the party Alice was throwing for her with the Cullens. No one but Bella was invited and that was fine by me. The more I knew about the Cullens the more uncomfortable I became around them. There was something in my gut that told me to stay away and I was more than happy to oblige it.

"What's Bella doing for her birthday?" Jake asked from under the rabbit as he tinkered with the chaise. The rabbit was actually starting to look like a half decent car with the metal no longer crinkled and most of the frame rebuilt.

"She and Edward were going to watch _Romeo and Juliet_ before going to his house for the party his sister's throwing for her." I replied from my spot on Embry lap.

"Probably won't be home till late, so I'll go home in a little bit to spend some time with Uncle Charlie." Embry chuckled as he shook his head. He thought the way Bella and I butted heads was stupid, but he also thought it was pretty funny at times. He also knew that we were both stubborn and didn't try to push that we get over our behavior and become best friends. Jake rolled out from under the car and pointed to the work bench where a dream catcher was hanging from one of the nails.

"You mind taking that to her for me? I would give it to her myself but dad has become pretty strict about the time I spend in Forks." Jake said rolling his eyes and rolling back under the car.

"Do I have to sing happy birthday and do a little dance or can I just leave it on her bed for her to find later?" I asked with heavy sarcasm. Jake stuck his head out from under the car with an eyebrow raised.

"You can leave it on her bed. The singing and dancing is totally up to you." He joked and went back to work on the car. Embry's slight shaking underneath me became more pronounced after Jake's comment.

"Hardy. har, har." I said as I lightly slapped Embry's chest. I stood up and grabbed the dream catcher off the bench and put it in the car so I didn't forget it. Walking back into the garage I checked my watch and decided I should probably head inside.

"Who wants to help me cook?" I asked and all the guys quickly got up from their spots making a beeline for the house, hoping to get to be a taste tester. Embry grabbed me up like I weighed nothing and hauled me to the house and I laughed the whole way.

When everything was finished I said good bye to the guys and drove home to make dinner for Uncle Charlie and I. While the food was cooking I grabbed the dream catcher from Jake and a sticky note before heading up to Bella's room. I grabbed a pen from her desk and wrote, **_'From Jake'_**on the note and placed the two on her bed before going back down stairs.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes and joined Uncle Charlie on the couch as he watched ESPN with a beer in hand. Bella came home at about eight, which was oddly early. What was even stranger was the lack of Edward, he usually at least came to the door so they could be lovey dovey on the porch when they said goodnight.

"You're home early." Uncle Charlie commented and I turned to look at her and see a white bandage sticking out from under her shirt.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked and this caught Uncle Charlie's attention as he turned to inspect the damage.

"Fell into some glass plates." Bella said with a shrug. That sounded reasonable, but something was off about how she said it, but if she wasn't yelling at anyone or running up the stairs, I'm not going to push.

"New bottle of pain killers in the cabinet up stairs." I said turning back to the TV.

I heard her go upstairs and shut a door. I said good night to Uncle Charlie a little while later and headed upstairs. As I passed Bella's room I swear I could hear Bella talking to someone but brushed it off. Bella had been talking in her sleep since we were kids, she was probably just asleep. I quickly changed into some comfier clothes and climbed into bed.

The next few days Edward and Alice didn't show up at school and Bella was starting to look increasingly upset. I knew something was up, but I still wasn't expecting the panicked phone call Billy got from Uncle Charlie. When Uncle Charlie had gone home he found a note saying that Bella had gone for a walk with Edward in the woods. Now school had been out for hours, Edward's car isn't here and she hasn't shown back up yet.

When I pulled in there were vehicles parked all over the road and the lawn, all people who were out in the woods searching for Bella. Harry Clearwater and Mr. Newton were hunched over a map of Forks with Uncle Charlie deciding where to search next.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called as I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He was probably thinking the worst already.

"Anna." Uncle Charlie said hugging me tight.

"We'll find her, we have to." He whispered sounding a bit desperate before pulling away.

"I'm gonna call the Cullen place again." Uncle Charlie said grabbing the phone and started dialing.

"They're gone Charlie. Moved to L.A. The doc put in his papers today." Harry said as he grabbed Uncle Charlie's shoulder. This seemed to cause him to start panicking.

He dropped the phone back into his pocket and turned back to the map as Harry nodded to me. Billy joined the group around the map well I walked over and sat on the porch with Jake and Embry. Embry slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his side as we watched the gathered group of searchers.

"It'll be alright Anna. They'll find her." He whispered.

I slumped against him. "Let's just hope she hasn't run off with him again. I think it would kill Uncle Charlie." I whispered and turned to see Uncle Charlie looking anxious as he looked over to the map and talked with the other men around it. He kept taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair, he only did that when he was stressed and just watching him made the pit that was forming in my stomach worse as I snuggled into Embry's side.

Uncle Charlie and the volunteers searched for hours and I could tell that most of them were losing hope of finding her, especially after the sun went down without so much as a trace of her. I could tell Uncle Charlie was getting more and more desperate, he was getting short with the other volunteers and had given up on putting his hat back on. It all paid off though when Bella was carried out of the woods almost an hour after sunset. A tall, buff guy from the rez carried her out of the woods.

"I got her." He yelled when he broke the tree line and a frenzy began as everyone rushed to see for themselves.

Uncle Charlie went running across the lawn to make sure she was alright. I stayed back with Embry and held the door for Uncle Charlie as he carried Bella in with Dr. Grandy on his heels. It was only when the man that had carried Bella out of the woods came inside with two other men that I recognized him. I noticed how Jake cringed away from Sam and the two other men with him and stayed on the opposite side of the room. Bella just laid limply on the couch where Uncle Charlie set her as everyone stood around watching Dr. Grandy check her over for injuries.

"She just kept saying 'he's gone' over and over again as I carried her back." Sam said as if trying to clear up some of the confusion.

"She's physically fine." Dr. Grandy said as he stood up and started packing his things back up.

"Just cold and needs some rest." He said and motioned for everyone to follow him out. Uncle Charlie walked up to Sam before he could leave.

"Thank you Sam." Uncle Charlie said as he extended his hand for Sam to shake. I couldn't believe this was Sam. The Sam that I had met when he was dating Leah. He'd changed a lot in the year since I'd last seen him and not just physically. Beside the new height and muscle mass, his whole demeanor had changed. I stepped up behind Uncle Charlie and extended my hand. He shook Uncle Charlie's then mine.

"Thank you." I whispered and he nodded before walking out the door with the two other men right behind him. I walked up stairs and got blankets out of the cabinet. I left a set on the couch, another on the love seat and the last on the down stairs guest bed as Charlie carried Bella up stairs to bed.

I pecked Embry good night and hugged Billy and Jake before heading upstairs behind Uncle Charlie.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I whispered into Jake's ear as I hugged him. I felt him nod and turned for the stairs.


	11. Blame and the Gang

**Chapter Eleven: Blame and the Gang**

The next morning the air still held the tension from the night before. Though Bella had been found and was physically fine, the feeling of dread hadn't dampened in the least. There was no sense of relief, only the foreboding feeling that something was wrong, very wrong and I had no idea what to do about it. I laid in my bed for a while, just listening to the silence that had fallen upon the house during the night, fighting the urge to burrow further into the covers and hide from the world. This was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time and I hadn't missed it.

The world was still dark outside, but I was wide awake, haunted by a feeling that had nothing to do with me. When the sun began to peek over the horizon I gave up on sleep and pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom hoping that a warm shower could remove the chill that had settled into my bones during the hours of waiting the night before.

Not in the mood for anything else I slipped into a pair of comfy jeans and a hoodie I'd stolen from Embry. It no longer fit him, but was still a little big on me and somehow still harbored his scent in the fabric. I crept down the stairs, hoping not to disturb the others who were still sleeping. I'd never known that a sight could be heart warming and sad at the same time till I looked into the living room. Jake was crunched up on the couch, an arm thrown over his face to block out the rising sun shining in his face through the window. Embry was sprawled out on the love seat, his feet hanging over the edge since it was too short to hold him and his neck held an odd angle against the arm rest. I was a little surprised to see Uncle Charlie kicked back in the recliner, he still had his shoes and jacket on from the night before and his radio sat on the end table next to him. I thought he'd gone to bed after taking Bella upstairs, but obviously not. Even in sleep he looked worried and for the first time I noticed just how much gray had taken over his once dark hair.

Tip-toeing into the kitchen I turned down the volume on the radio before turning it on. I slowly turned it up to just above a whisper making it just loud enough to drown out the silence without waking the others. The radio was a habit I'd picked up during the years of helping my grandmother in the kitchen, now it just didn't feel right being in the kitchen without music playing in the background. I was pulling out the ingredients for pancakes when Embry stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning." He whispered groggily.

"Morning." I whispered back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Can you grab the yellow bowl out of that cupboard?" I asked pointing to the cabinet next to the stove. He nodded and pulled it out, setting it on the counter next to me before walking over to the sink to start a pot of coffee.

The smell of the pancakes cooking made my stomach growl. None of us had eaten anything since lunch the day before, food being the last thing on our minds last night. I knew if I was this hungry than the guys had to practically starving. In the last year their appetites had become monstrous and going more than 12 hours without food was unheard of. The smell of food woke the others up, bringing each of them into the kitchen to see what I was making before going for the coffee machine. In the end I felt like I'd made enough pancakes, eggs and hash browns to feed a small army. Tasking Embry and Jake with setting the table I ran upstairs to get Bella. I knocked lightly on her door before cracking it open.

"Bella, breakfast's ready." I said softly from the door.

"I'm not hungry." Bella mumbled, she was laying curled in on herself facing the window with her back to me.

"You have to eat something. I know you haven't eaten since school yesterday." I tried to reason, but she wasn't listening and that was only proven by her next statement.

"It's your fault." She declared sitting up in bed and glaring daggers at me. The feeling of shock ran through me as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I asked, stunned that she would say anything like that.

"He left because he couldn't stand being in this house, the treatment he received. You made him leave with your horrible attitude and always avoiding us like you're too good for us. You caused him to leave me. You made him break my heart, you selfish bitch." She sneered and tears began to fall down her face. With that declaration I glared back at her.

"Really, Bella? That's what you think? Don't you think he might have broken it off because they're moving? Dr. Cullen got a job offer in California, Edward had nothing to do with his father's decision. His leaving had absolutely nothing to do with me, or you even." I said firmly and was going to head back downstairs. Screw her, she wanted to be like this she could starve.

"Yes it does, you worthless little orphan! You have everything to do with this. You just had to ruin my happiness! Couldn't stand that I was getting all his attention! You had to make him leave! You're a good for nothing, attention seeking whore!" Bella screamed and I could feel the prick of tears just before rage took over.

"You're delusional! I didn't want anything from your creepy ass boyfriend! I didn't want his attention, I didn't even want to be in the same room as him! But you go on thinking what you want you self-centered, sanctimonious bitch!" I grabbed a hold of the door knob and slammed the door to her room. I walked backward into the wall and sank to the ground as the tears took over. No one had ever thrown being an orphan in my face like that and it hit a nerve. As the first tears ran down my face I heard feet hitting the stairs and soon Uncle Charlie was kneeling in front of me.

"What happened?" He asked looking worried as he saw my tears. I could only shake my head, trying to wipe the tears away, but a sob made it's way up my throat without my permission.

"Just eat without us." I said and pulled myself up off the floor. Uncle Charlie didn't get the chance to argue before I was shutting the door to my bedroom and effectively shutting him out. I collapsed onto my bed, hugging a pillow to me and burying my face in it. I wasn't sure how long it was, but eventually I heard my door creak open and then shut. I didn't bother looking, not caring who it was. The bed moved next to me and then warm strong arms wrapped around me. I hiccuped a little as I looked up at Embry, a little embarrassed that I probably looked like a hot mess. Embry gently brushed away the tear that was making it's way down my face.

"What happened?" He asked softly and I pushed the pillow away so I bury myself in his chest, he was far more comforting than the pillow anyway.

"She told me she blames me for Edward leaving. She called me a worthless orphan." I hiccuped again at the end and Embry hugged me to him a little tighter.

"She didn't mean it, Anna. She's just in pain and she's lashing out." Embry reasoned and I nodded.

"I know that and I could handle the blame. It's just the orphan part that hit a nerve. No one's ever done that to me, no one's thrown being an orphan in my face." Embry's hand rubbed my back in a smoothing circle and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"She shouldn't have done that, you didn't deserve that." Embry said softly and I hugged him a little tighter around his waist. After a moment I pulled away and wiped at the last of the tears.

"You should head back down stairs. I'm just gonna clean myself up and I'll be down." Embry nodded and gave me another quick kiss before getting off the bed and heading downstairs. I took an extra moment to completely pull myself together before heading into the bathroom to wash my face.

Billy, Jake and Embry were already sitting at the table and picking at their food. I made a plate and took the seat next to Embry. I wasn't really hungry anymore, Bella's words had killed my appetite, but I picked at my pancakes anyway just for something to do while we sat there is silence. Jake had already put his and Billy's plates in the sink and relocated into the living room before Uncle Charlie came down the stairs. He made up a small plate for Bella and took it upstairs. He was only up there for a minute before he was coming back down. He looked just as worried now as he had last night and my heart ached for him. When he came back into the kitchen he pulled me into a tight bear hug. When he pulled back I noticed that Embry had made a quick exit.

"Under no circumstances are you worthless, Anna. Losing your parents has no bearing on your value, you mean so much to so many people. You mean so much to me." Uncle Charlie stressed.

"The way I see it, you and Bella have equal value. I love you both and that's never going to change." I could feel more tears coming at his words though this time they didn't hurt.

"I'm not making any excuses for Bella, what she said is wrong, all of it. None of this is your fault." I moved forward and hugged Uncle Charlie tightly. Just the fact that he had said it meant so much to me, he wasn't the type to speak his feelings and I appreciated that he did this time.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie." I whispered, choked by the lump that had formed in my throat with the tears.

"No problem." He said as he hugged me back. We stood like that for a long moment before I finally pulled away and wiped at the tear that had escaped.

I thought it would be best to get out of the house, let Uncle Charlie try to coax Bella out of her room and deal with her lashing out. Embry helped Jake get Billy into my car and we headed down to La Push for the day. Tiffany came running out of the house when she heard us pulling into the driveway. She looked concerned as she she walked up to my window and waited for me to roll down the window.

"They found her?" Tiffany asked and I nodded. Embry must have forgotten to call her last night.

"How is she doing?" She asked and a cautious amount of relief had seeped into her words.

"Physically fine. Just cold and tired." I replied and Tiffany gave a relieved smile.

"That's good. Glad everything turned out alright." I gave Tiffany the best smile I could muster as Embry got out of the car.

"I'm just going to shower and I'll be over to Jake's in a little bit." Embry said, leaning through the window to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Sure thing. See you in a bit." Embry and his mom walked in the house while I backed out and headed further into the rez toward Jake and Billy's. Jake and I helped Billy out of the car and inside. Once Jake was changed we headed out to the garage.

"So, what did Bella say to you?" Jake asked as he picked up a wrench from his tool box.

"I don't want to talk about it. Beside it wasn't true anyway. She was just wanted me to hurt as much as she is." Jake looked concerned, but let it drop.

"Though I do want to talk about what's up with you." I said, resting my head on my hand and watching as he grew tense and slid under the rabbit in an attempt to hide.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I snorted.

"You just always hide from Sam Uley and his proteges." I snarked.

"They're not his proteges. I'm not sure what they are but I know it's not good. Those two guys were Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. You know how Sam bulked up and went missing two summers back?" Jake asked.

"How can I forget? Uncle Charlie and I were there. Sue and I were trying to console Leah while Uncle Charlie and Harry were part of the search party. And who can forget the break up that followed?" Jake hummed in agreement.

"Over the summer Paul and Jared had something similar happen. They bulked up, disappeared for a couple days and when they showed back up they were glued to Sam's side. They follow the man like they worship the ground he walks on It's sickening." Jake spat and I smirked. For a guy with nothing going on, he sure did have a lot to say.

"And then the last couple of weeks they've been watching me. It's almost like they think I'm next or something. The kids at school have started calling them a gang. I've tried talking to dad about it, but he just says they're not doing anything bad, he even tried to tell me that their doing good for the tribe. I guess they ran off some drug dealer a couple weeks ago. I don't care what he says though, the way they seem to be following me and watching me, it's creeping me out." I hadn't heard Jake speak like that in a long time, like he was scared.

We sat quietly for a couple minutes till we heard someone loudly banging on something. Jake rolled out from under the car and we both poked our heads around the side of the garage. From here we could see Sam, Paul and Jared standing on the front porch and Sam pounding on the door. I frowned and looked to Jake.

"Speak of the devil." He grumbled and moved to get back under the car.

"I'll be right back." I said and started out of the garage.

"Wait, Anna." Jake tried to stop me but I was already walking toward the house. Billy had been going to take a shower and change so I knew he wasn't going to answer the door before I could get there.

"He's probably not gonna answer the door." I called before I got to the porch. One of the guys, either Jared or Paul, turned around with a glare.

"Why wouldn't he?" He asked angrily and I raised and eyebrow and leaned against the porch rail.

"Because he just got home ten minutes ago and he was getting in the shower." I offered and he seemed to cool off. I turned my attention to Sam and he seemed braced for something as I straightened up, which confused me.

"Sam, I want to thank you for finding Bella last night, It would have crushed my uncle to lose her." I extended my hand. He seemed to relax a little as he nodded then captured my hand in his.

"Glad to have been able to help." He said in a deep timber and I nodded before lowering my voice.

"And may I ask that if it's necessary to watch Jake like a bunch of stalkers that you be a bit more inconspicuous?" I said with a smile, Sam's hand still held by mine. I could see Jared and Paul looking at me stunned while Sam smirked.

"I'd suggest giving Billy a ring before stopping by next time." I gave the group a nod and headed back across the lawn to the garage where I could see Jake peeking around the end. After a few steps I heard one of them burst into laughter.

I hoped that would be enough for them to back off at least a little bit. Jake didn't deserve to be scared, especially at his own house. After a little while Embry showed up and the day continued on much better than it had started.


	12. Visitors

**Chapter Twelve: Visitors**

Since the Cullens' departure I did everything in my power to stay away from home. Bella was letting her heartbreak take over her life, sinking into a deep depression that was taking it's toll on everyone in the house. The morning after finding her in the woods was the last she had spoken to anyone for two weeks. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, and she would rarely sleep, but when she did she would wake up screaming. The house only seemed to have two settings; chilling silence and ear splitting shrieks. Both made the house had to be around. Charlie tried everything he could for those two weeks before he became desperate and called Renee.

Renee showed up two days later with her new husband in tow. Their arrival hadn't been expected. Embry had been over to the house for a change and we were sitting on the couch with the TV on to break up the silence when they knocked on the door. I knew Uncle Charlie was upstairs trying to get Bella to eat so I got up to answer the door. I was surprised when I opened the door to see Renee and Phil on the other side, both looking anxious.

"Hello, Anna. Can we come in?" Renee asked. I nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing them inside.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called. There was the sound of two sets of feet as both Uncle Charlie and Embry came running to see what I was yelling about.

"Renee?" Uncle Charlie asked halfway down the stairs as he finally noticed that there was more than one person standing at the foot of the stairs. Charlie looked confusedly at Renee and Phil while Embry looked curious as he stood hesitantly in the doorway to the living room. Renee gave Uncle Charlie a pained smile before speaking.

"After I got your call, Phil and I decided that Bella should come back to Jacksonville with us. Maybe the change of scenery will help; get her away from the memories. I'm hoping it will ease the pain enough to make her better." Renee explained as she fidgeted in the doorway of the kitchen. Uncle Charlie looked crestfallen at the idea, but also seemed resigned.

"If it'll help, I'm willing to try anything." He said with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before gesturing up the stairs.

"She's upstairs in her room." He mumbled and moved out of the way of the stairs, allowing Renee to walk past him. Uncle Charlie and Phil were both awkwardly looking between each other and the stairs, seeming to debate whether they such follow Renee up. The awkwardness was more than I wanted to witness, so I grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him with me into the kitchen. I set about pulling out the supplies for spaghetti and meatballs and Embry went to the radio to flip it on before leaning back against the counter.

"Embry, can you grab the Italian bread and the butter out of the fridge so they can thaw?" I asked without turning away from the pot as I continued filling it with water. Instead of an answer a loud shriek came from upstairs, almost making me drop the pot on the floor.

"NO! I AM NOT MOVING TO FLORIDA! I LIVE HERE I AM NOT LEAVING!" Bella's scream was followed with a loud crash. My eyes flickered to Embry who was staring wide eyed toward the ceiling. I quickly set the pot of water on the stove and turned off the burner and closed the refrigerator as I grabbed Embry's hand as I pulled him with me out the back door.

"Let's take a walk." I said as I started leading him toward the path leading into the woods. Embry was still looking toward the house with wide eyes as more yelling and crashing could be heard from Bella's open window.

"Who knew a girl that small could hold so much rage." Embry mumbled in disbelief as the trees began to thicken on either side of the path. I glanced back at the house, not sure if Bella had stopped yelling or if we were far enough away from the house that we could no longer hear it.

"Well. At least she's not catatonic anymore." I said with a shrug, trying to create a small silver lining out of the situation.

Looking around at the trees it was easy to see that autumn was setting in. Most of the trees were already changing from their bright greens to vibrant shades of red, orange and yellow making our walk seem more like a walk through a rainbow than a forest. The colors were so much more vibrant when you saw them up close instead of from a distance or through a window. Even so I liked the view from my window, it over looked the back yard and the surrounding woods. Over summer my window had been open more than closed, I loved being able to see and smell the world around me especially when it rained. There was something cleansing about the rain, the world always smelled refreshing after a good rain which was more often than not here in Forks, but I didn't mind.

"I remember when I was really young, my dad and Uncle Charlie used to take Aiden and I out for walks through the woods on nice days and teach us the different types of tress and plants. Eventually it became a test. They would point out a tree or plant and one of us would name off what it was." I said with a sad smile as I thought about my dad and Aiden, it was a bitter sweet memory as I looked down at the different plants scattered along the side of the path.

"After my grandparents reconnected with my mom, they started to enjoy being grandparents. My grandfather taught me some of the nature legends of the Makah and taught me a little about herbs that can be used as medicine." Embry said with a small smile.

"He thought of it as his duty to make sure that I knew about where I'd come from. My grandfather's family had been shamans for generations and he didn't want that to end with him. I thought it was a little weird when I was young and I thought it would be so much easier to just take a tylenol, but now I understand and I'm glad he taught me." Embry continued and I smiled in return.

Embry and I continued walking for a while before heading back toward the house. The walk was leisurely, neither of us knowing what to expect when we got back and in no hurry to find out, As the house came into view I couldn't hear anymore yelling and we cautiously walk back inside through the back door, both braced to run again if the yelling should start again, but it didn't and we quietly shut the door and walked through the house. Someone had turned off the radio that Embry and I had left playing when we had fled, leaving the house concernedly quiet. Peeking into the living room Charlie, Renee and Phil were sitting and were whispering assumedly about Bella. Not wanting to disturb them Embry and I went back into the kitchen and I restarted making dinner.

The house was still eerily when I finished. I didn't dare to turn the radio back on, not wanting to jinx the current calm. When everything was ready Embry called his mom to let her know that he was staying for dinner while I went to the living room.

"Dinner's ready." I said quietly and Uncle Charlie looked up and nodded before hefting himself up out of his chair and I walked back into the kitchen and made up a plate for Bella, When Charlie walked in I handed him the plate and nodded toward the stairs.

"Thank you.' Charlie said as he took the plate and took it upstairs without another word. Bella may choose not to eat, but it wasn't going to my fault that she went hungry. An awkward silence fell over the room as I took my seat next to Embry and Renee and Phil walked in taking a seat. When Charlie came back the awkwardness grew as we ate and Embry was obviously regretting not going home for dinner instead of staying here.

"So your Anna's boyfriend?" Renee asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yes ma'am." Embry said politely and she nodded.

"How long you two been together?"

"Since June." Embry replied.

"How'd you two meet?" She asked looking between the two of us. She was really desperate if she wanted to have this conversation.

"We're both friends with Billy's son Jake. We were friends for a while before Embry asked me out." I explained and she nodded. She seemed to sense that I was getting annoyed with her questioning.

"So… Charlie, you seeing anyone?" She asked and Uncle Charlie about spit his drink before choking on it. Embry was biting his lip and turning red from the effort not to laugh at my poor uncle while I hid my mouth by looking down and covering my mouth with a napkin.

"No." Charlie chokes out once he could finally breathe again and blushed bright red as he avoided eye contact with any of us. A small giggle escaped earning myself a glare that did nothing to stop the shaking caused by the laugh I was suppressing, looking at Embry he was having the same problem as Charlie glared at him too.

When dinner was over Renee and Phil quickly left for their motel. They were going to stay there for the day and a half before their flight back to Florida. Renee asked that if Bella should change her mind to just give her a call and they would come help her pack.

Bella never spoke, let alone mention reconsidering Renee and Phil's offer to join them in Jacksonville. By Monday Charlie decided that Bella needed to go back to school, she was falling behind and he didn't want this to ruin her senior year. The issue was that he didn't trust her to do anything on her own anymore and I was going to have to drive her to and from school.

School and driving weren't the only thing he no longer trusted her about. When I had first moved in with Charlie he would take off his gun belt and leave it hanging on the coat hook with his jacket. Now when he came home the first thing he did was remove his gun from the belt and empty the clip before hiding the gun on the top of the cabinets out of sight and locking up the bullets in the closet safe. He was scared and it rubbed off a little. Uncle Charlie had let me keep grandpa's gun after I moved in with him. I doubted Bella even knew about it, but I figured better safe then sorry and hid the empty rifle between my mattresses and locked the shells in my lock box. I thought about asking Embry to keep it till Bella got over her depression but I wanted it here, I felt safer with it here.

Monday morning I got up like usual and got ready for school. While I was eating breakfast Uncle Charlie told me what he had planned. He had hid Bella's keys so she couldn't drive by herself when she found out she had to go to school. He didn't trust to pay attention while she was driving and he didn't want her to drive off the road either by accident or intentionally. When I finished with breakfast I went upstairs to wake Bella.

Her room was dark, the curtains drawn against the rising sun. Last night had been one of the rare times that she tried to sleep and she was still laying in bed facing away from the door. I flipped on the light and walked over to the bed. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, her eyes were closed and she didn't react to the light or my presence at the side of the bed. I lightly shook her to wake her and she didn't budge.

"I'm not going to school." She spat without opening her eyes.

"Yes, you are." I replied and pulled back the blankets that were covering her. She still refused to move.

"No, I'm not. I had almost every class with _him_, it will be a constant reminder." She said opening her eyes to glare at me.

"And laying here moping about the break up is taking your mind off it?" I asked sarcastically as I walked over to her closet and grabbed out an outfit. Even if she didn't like what I picked it would be better than the ratty sweats and the too big t-shirt she was currently wearing. I set the jeans and the green top on her chair.

"I'm not going. Nothing you say will make me go." She insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Charlie doesn't want that boy to ruin your education. You've already missed two weeks. You have to go and you _will_ go. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming in your ratty PJ's with your hair a mess the whole way. You choose." I grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her out of bed. She had lost weight and obviously some of her strength because pulling her up was far too easy. She shrieked as I pushed her toward her door, then grabbed her clothes from the chair and shoved them into her arms and pointing toward the bathroom. Bella glared before she started moving and then slammed the door to the bathroom when she saw me watching her. I walked back down stairs and shared a long look with Uncle Charlie with a sigh. So it begins.


	13. Seriously?

**Chapter Thirteen: Seriously?**

It took a week to get Bella back into going to school without me going in and waking her up and forcing her to eat. Then it took another week to get her to stop moping about the truck. But, she didn't talk unless spoken to, she didn't volunteer for anything, and she was basically emotionless. She took back over the cooking, and would race me to the kitchen and glare at me if I tried to do anything in her domain. Uncle Charlie thought tender loving care would make her better, where as I thought tough love would force her to get better.

I was back to cooking for the Blacks and spending most of my time there with Jake, Quil, and Embry. On the nights Tiffany worked late Embry came over and the four of us ate together. The only time I came home was to sleep and drop Bella off after school so I could go to La push.

After two months of this Uncle Charlie had had enough of the moping. His decision was sudden and alarming as he slammed his fist on the table during breakfast making both of us jump and look at him startled. I was glad to see that the sudden anger wasn't directed at me as he glared at Bella.

"That's it Bella. I'm sending you home." Uncle Charlie said in a stern voice. He sounded tired as he spoke and he looked so much older than he had a few weeks ago. The stress Bella had created was taking an obvious toll on him and the sleepless nights weren't helping. I was honestly surprised that it had taken this long for Uncle Charlie to crack under the pressure he was putting on himself to make her better.

She looked up from her bowl of cereal that she was barely touching. Shock was written all over her face. It was easy to tell she hadn't been following the breakfast conversation. You could talk with her in the room and she had no idea what was going on, hell you could talk about her and it didn't even register as long as you didn't say here name too loudly. It was like living with the walking dead.

"I am home." She mumbled back into her cereal bowl. I stood up and put my dishes in the sink to distance myself from the difficult conversation.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville." He clarified since she obviously hadn't put it together herself. I was surprised that Bella thought of Forks as her home, she had spent so much time avoiding spending any time here and she had made it perfectly clear that she would never have come here if Renee hadn't gotten married. She'd only started to like being here after she had started dating Edward.

"What did I do?" She asked sounding confused.

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything." Uncle Charlie said sounding upset and I took the opportunity to slip out of the room while they were distracted by their conversation.

"I want you to do something! Go out with friends, join a club, get into trouble, anything as long as you aren't at this house moping!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed and I cringed as I zipped my book bag and grabbed up my shoes.

"You want me to get into trouble?" She asked seeming to become even more confused.

"Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed again, clearly exasperated that Bella was grasping onto the wrong parts of what he was saying.

"I'm not moping around." Bella defended sounding indignant.

"Wrong word." Uncle Charlie conceded grudgingly.

"Moping would be better- that would be doing something. You're just… lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want." Uncle Charlie said. You could tell he was getting frustrated. Uncle Charlie was never a man of many words and he definitely wasn't used to having to explain what he was saying. He had always been the type to be short, sweet and to the point, but he was trying to be gentle with this.

"I'm sorry, dad." Bella's apology sounded flat like she didn't mean it.

"I don't want you to apologize." Uncle Charlie said and I heard the chair creak as he shifted.

"Then tell me what you want me to do." Bella sighed exasperated. She was starting to get snappy.

"Bella. You're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know." I cringes at the vague reference to his and Renee's divorce. He still wasn't totally over her, even after all these years. The house looks the same as the day she left. That thought made my mind wonder. Maybe that could be a project? Change the inside of the house a little?

"I know that." Bella said shortly.

"Listen, honey. I think you, that – that maybe you need some help."

"Help?" Bella said and I thought. I covered my mouth and quietly walked into the living room. Oh my God. Was he trying to suggest a shrink? I tried on the TV, effectively blocking out the rest of the painful conversation as I put on my shoes.

Soon enough Bella walked into the living room with her bag ready to go as the door shut with Uncle Charlie's departure. The school day went by fast enough and soon Bella and I were crawling into the car for me to drop her off at the house.

"Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie, she's going to follow us to the house and wait for me to drop my bag and grab my purse." Bella said, It seemed like she was trying to put some emotion into her words and I was pleasantly surprised. Maybe Uncle Charlie had finally gotten through to her?

I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. At least she's trying now. That will put Uncle Charlie at ease, at least a little bit. I pulled into the driveway and Jessica pulled in behind me. Bella got out and went into the house while I grabbed grabbed my bag and went to talk to Jessica. She rolled down her window as I walked up.

"Hey Anna, how are you doing?" She asked, making small talk. I knew she didn't mean it, but that wasn't important right now.

"Good, thanks for doing this. It'll make Uncle Charlie feel better to know she's at least trying to be normal again. Even if it's just for show." I said with a small smile.

"She shocked the hell out of me when she asked me in trig if I wanted to go to PA with her. I had given up on trying to getting her to say hello and talk in the morning. I'm glad she's getting better." Jessica said with a bright smile and I saw Bella locking the door back up and swung my keys around my finger.

"Can you just watch her? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid? And if she does here's my number." I said as I grabbed a pen and pad out of my bag and wrote my number down. I handed it to her and she nodded as Bella got into the car.

I smiled and waved as they backed out of the driveway. I walked inside and made stuff for Uncle Charlie's dinner and left a note on the counter that Bella went with Jessica to PA and that his supper was on the top shelf before heading down to La Push.

I went to the garage and talked with the guys before heading inside to cook. Jake said he didn't see the gang as often and that when he did they didn't seem to be watching him. We wanted to know what I had said to them and I just shrugged.

"Charlie suggested that Bella get a shrink this morning." I said randomly from my place in Embry's lap as I watched Jake work on the car. It was looking pretty good now. He might actually get to drive it when the snow melts.

"What?!" All three guys exclaimed. Jake rolled out from under the car, Quil spun away from the tool box, and Embry twisted so he could see my face.

"Yeah, told her that he was done watching her mope and said that she pretty much had to get her act together by herself or get a shrink. I told him tough love would work. She's in Port Angeles with Jessica Stanley as we speak." I said with a smug smirk, though I didn't feel so smug about it. I knew she was faking, but I was willing to take the small victory where I could.

"I can't believe that Charlie told her to get a shrink. I thought he didn't believe they could fix your head?" Jake said getting out from under the car.

"He's desperate. It's that or he threatened to send her to Jacksonville." Jake was startled at the revelation. If anyone knew Uncle Charlie as well as I did, it would be Billy and Jake. The small town mentality made a shrink seem taboo, but if he was willing to send to Jacksonville he was truly desperate. All Uncle Charlie had ever wanted was for Bella to be in his life in a more permanent way, he'd never send her away unless he didn't see another option.

After cooking dinner and eating with Billy and the guys, I told them I was going to the beach. I spent a couple minutes with Embry saying good night. It took several kisses before I was allowed to leave. I drove down to the beach. I had about an hour before sunset and decided to walk to the tide pools.

The tide pools had always been one of my favorite places. It was so serene and if you went alone, it was unusual for someone else to be there. There was just something about them that seemed to reset your mind and let your troubles get carried away out to see with the water and that's exactly what I needed right now. After watching the tide lower I headed back toward the beach.

I was about to the beach when I heard a growl and froze. It didn't sound like any animal I had ever heard, it almost sounded like when people try imitating a growl but it sounded too real. Then I saw one of Sam's flunkies run through the trees ahead of me, he was shaking and seemed so furious he didn't notice me. Then it seemed he shook out of his skin. Scraps of clothing flying everywhere.

He burst into a huge wolf with large razor sharp canines. I let out a loud scream and stumbled back from the wolf, falling on my ass. This seemed to shock the wolf out of his rage induced haze. He looked at me and his huge eyes widened and then Sam and his other flunky came running through the trees. They both froze as they saw me and the wolf staring at each other in frightened shock.

I scooted back away from them without breaking eye contact. My breathing was raising toward hyperventilation. I was trying to make myself calm down and it was very slowly working, I was starting to feel light headed.

"Paul, go home and phase back. Come to Emily's after." Sam said in an authoritative voice. The wolf seemed to nod and ran off into the trees. My eyes trained on Sam and the man that most be Jared if the other was Paul.

"Paul didn't hurt you did he, Anna?" Sam asked as he slowly started coming toward me. I scooted a little further back and whimpered, causing him to stop.

"We're just going to take you to Emily's, Anna. We'll explain when we get there." Sam said trying to calm me down. I eyed the hand that he lowered to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anna." He whispered and I tentatively took it and he slowly pulled me up.

"The house is this way." Sam said nodding toward the east into the reservation.

"The car?" I asked.

"I'll bring it to Emily's. Where are your keys?" Jared asked.

I realized I was shaking as I reached into my jean pocket to got my car keys. Jared gently took the keys from my shaking hand and headed back to the beach parking lot. Sam started leading me down a barely marked path.

Sam led me to a small two story gray house with a bright blue door. The house looked warm, cozy, and welcoming. Not what you would expect for a wolf den, not that I truly had any expectations for one.

Sam led me inside. In the kitchen was a petite women with long black hair that much resembled my own. She had three long scars down the right side of her face. I hadn't seen Emily since before the accident and they were horrifying to see. Though now they made more sense as I looked at the scars and flashes of Paul bursting into a wolf went through my mind. I subconsciously cringed away from both of them and wrapped my arms around myself.

She turned away from her work on the stove as she heard us come in. She had her mouth open to say something but stopped when she saw me.

"Who's this?" She asked and gave Sam a confused look before giving me a kind smile.

"Anna Swan. Paul couldn't control his temper. He made it into the trees but Anna was on the path to the tide pools when Paul ran in and phased in front of her." Sam explained as he pulled out a chair from the table and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Oh you poor dear. Are you alright?" She seemed to start checking me for injuries but I flinched when she touched me and she instantly stopped and took a step back.

"Sorry." She said looking at me with sympathy. I nodded.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I said though it didn't even sound convincing to me. My voice came out shaky and weak. I heard a car pull in and then Jared and Paul walked in. Jared tossed my keys on the table and they slid in front of me. I jumped as they hit the table.

"Sorry." Jared said with a slightly guilty look. I nodded.

"Are you _all_ wolves?" I asked as I scanned Sam, Jared, Paul, and Emily.

"The guys and I. But not Emily." Sam replied.

"Have you heard the legends?" Jared asked looking at me questioningly and I nodded.

"My mother, brother and I are part of the tribe. When I was little she would bring my brother and I to the bonfires. After her death, Billy told them a couple times to Jake and I, but it's been a couple years, they're a little foggy." I said trying to recall the legends.

"Do you remember the story of Taha Aki?" Sam asked. I nodded as some of the fog began to lift.

"The last spirit warrior." I said and they nodded. Sam went on to tell me the legends again. About Taha Aki, the Third Wife, the Cold Ones. When he spoke of the cold ones it seemed to remind me of the Cullens.

"Wait." I said.

"Your description." I paused. " Are you talking about the Cullens?" I asked.

"Wow, she's quick." Paul smirked.

"You're telling me that my cousin dated a vampire? Willing? Then brought him into our house!" I was getting angrier the longer I talked. I was no longer sitting but pacing.

"I knew there was more to Edward than being just a freakin' creep!" I continued. Suddenly two hands grabbed my shoulders, reminding me where I was and set me back in my chair.

"You're saying you didn't know?" Jared asked. He looked amused at my little rant, but also sympathetic.

"No I didn't know. Now Billy's warning makes sense. Hell I would have been willing to move in with Billy if I had know." I muttered the last part to myself but the guys smirked at my temper.

"We thought that because your cousin knew, that you would know, too." Sam said. I shook my head.

"Our mission in life is to avoid each other. Bella and I never got along and nothing has changed over the years. We don't tell each other shit." I finished with a huff. They all nodded.

"What else does being a wolf entail?" I asked.

"We have enhanced sight and hearing, as well as heightened sense of smell and our metabolism is through the roof." Jared said with a smirk. Emily nodded her head behind them. Behind her I could see out a window and could see the sun was just peaking over the horizon, almost completely set and making it much later than I had intended to stay in La Push.

"What time it?" I asked. Uncle Charlie was bound to be worried if it got too late and I wasn't home or hadn't called.

"About eight thirty." Emily replied from her station at the stove.

"I have to be getting home or Uncle Charlie will have a search party out looking for me." I sighed and stood from my seat. Sam stood too.

"Anna you can't tell anyone that doesn't know. That means your Uncle, cousin, Jake, Quil, and even Embry. Jake and Quil will know soon enough." Sam said looking grave and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't find the image of me in a Seattle physic ward, at all appealing, I think I can handle it. If you don't mind my asking who does know? And what do you mean Jake and Quil will know soon enough?" I asked.

"Billy, Harry and Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, Jared's girlfriend Kim and obviously us. Jake and Quil will be wolves too. Their temper will start to shorten, they'll develop a fever, bulk up and start to shake when they get mad. When they start to shake get away and call one of us." Sam said as he grabbed a note pad and wrote down three numbers with his, Paul, and Jared's names next to the numbers.

I put the paper in my pocket and said a quick goodbye. Emily told me to come by anytime and gave me a hug and Sam told me that if I had a question to call him. I called Uncle Charlie and told him I was on my way home and would be there in about ten minutes. I pulled in and went inside, Bella was back in one piece, so that was good. I went upstairs after saying good night to Uncle Charlie.

I was barely into my pajamas when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um… Anna? This is Jessica." Jessica sounded nervous on the other end.

"What did she do?" I asked bored.

"We were walking to a diner and we passed a bar and she said she said she thought she recognized one of the guys out front. About half way across the street she froze and gasped. She acted weird the whole time." Jessica said in what seemed to be one breath.

"She acted like an adrenaline junkie it was so odd." Jessica finished.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see if I can get her to tell me what happened." I said and Jessica hung up.

What have I gotten myself into?


	14. Surprise

**Chapter ****F****ourteen: Surprise**

Charlie gave Bella back her keys once she got herself a job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. Meaning she could now drive herself back and forth to school and to work and leaving me free once again, much to my pleasure. Bella was even starting to look a little better since she was eat regularly again and that was a relief to Uncle Charlie.

The only catch to Bella getting better was Jake was now contemplating asking her out. Jake didn't seem to realize that Bella had no interest in him, but I didn't know how to tell him this without crushing him. I just hoped if he ever got up the courage to ask her that she would let him down gently. I didn't want to see him hurt, but I also knew that Bella wasn't the person he believed her to be. In the little time he had spent with her while we were growing up, he had somehow created this image of Bella in his mind and put her on a pedestal, a pedestal she didn't deserve in my opinion.

I spent some time with Emily and the Pack, as Sam, Jared, and Paul liked to refer to themselves as. They really aren't that bad. I met Jared's girlfriend Kim. She was really shy and it was hard to break through her shell, but once you did, she was very nice and a great friend. Leah didn't approve and had started to distance herself at work. I knew she was seeing this as a betrayal, but I wanted to set it right. Leah had been my friend first and I wanted to fix this.

I went to her house directly after school. Her car and Sue's were in the driveway, so she had to home. Leah had refused to walk anywhere once she had gotten her license. I walked up the path and knocked on the door. Leah looked completely surprised when she answered the door.

"Anna?" She asked as she answered the door. I grabbed her arm and led her through across the lawn and into the woods. I had learned a long time ago that sitting down and trying to talk this out with Leah never really worked especially when she was somewhere where she could distract herself from what you were saying and if someone else was listening she was not going to move from her stance. Hopefully this would startle her enough to really listen.

"What the hell?" She yelped.

"Yes, what the hell? Am I not allowed to pick my friends?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No you can be friends with whoever you want." Leah said. "Except my cousin and ex." Was her next sentence.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow. "So you're going to make me chose? Between you and your cousin?" I asked.

"No." She said sounding ashamed.

"Family doesn't turn their back on family. I know your upset about the Sam and Emily situation, and I'm not going to ask you to go to Emily and become the best of friends again. Have you thought that maybe the Great Spirits planned this to help toughen you up for life? That maybe this was the way things were supposed to be?" I asked and she shook her head.

"There is going to a great man who you will meet and marry and live the rest of your life with. This Sam and Emily situation is just a stepping stone in your life. So step on the damn stone and move on. You can't hate them and whoever spends time with them forever. I have been your friend since we were little Leah and that won't change no matter who I met, who I date, who I spend time with, I'll always be there Leah. But if you have a problem with me, don't ever think that it will be solved by pulling away. Talk about it, then you get it off your chest and you get answers for why things are happening." Leah crossed her arms and was glaring toward the trees to her right. She was quiet for a long moment before speaking.

"Why is it that I'm older but you're the mature one?" She asked grouchily.

"Because life knows how to deal a shitty hand and I've learned to play with what I have. You can't be bitter forever, Leah. It will eat you alive and reduce you to nothing." I said and grabbed Leah in a bear hug that she returned grudgingly returned, after a second she began to hug back just as hard.

"Sorry." Leah said wiping a tear away.

"Don't worry it's been bridged and paved, never to open again." I said with a smile and we walked back to the house.

The guys had similar feelings about me hanging with the gang's girls and I gave them a similar speech about how I can make my own choices. Jake especially didn't like that I was hanging around with the people that made him uncomfortable, but as Sam had explained, he and Quil would understand in time. Eventually they said they understood but what they said and how they acted were two completely different things. I knew they didn't like it, but they would get over, eventually.

Today I was sitting with Embry on the beach, it was peaceful. Watching the waves crash into the shore, the dark angry blue water fading to the light brown of the beach sand. The smell of the sea and the chill of the wind that came off it. But I was kept warm enough sitting here with Embry cuddled up next to him in a jacket. Our time was spent between cuddling, talking, watching the sea and people, and making out like the teenagers we are. I'm sure Charlie could have something to say if he had seen us.

Quil eventually came and sat with us for a while before we decided to go bug Jake. As I drove up the road I saw a familiar old red Chevy parked in the Black's driveway by Jake's garage.

"Damn." I cussed as I pulled in and got out.

"What?" Embry and Quil asked, not noticing the truck. I pointed to it parked over by the garage.

"Oh boy." Embry said then he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out back. Quil shouted to announce our arrival and as he turned the corner of the garage, you could hear the old sheet moving.

"No its just Quil and Embry, they're cool." I heard Jake reassure Bella. What is she trying to hide? I turned into the garage and saw two broken motorbikes on the garage floor.

"Wrong. You forget somebody, Jake." I said and he and Bella looked up panicked. I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for an answer that wasn't what I had come up with in my head.

"Oh, hi Anna." Bella said looking very guilty.

"I'm going to guess Uncle Charlie doesn't know about the bikes?" I asked emotionless.

"No and you can't tell him." Bella said with a small glare that I had become accustomed to.

"Oh really? When did I become mute?" I asked. Embry and Quil tried hiding their chuckles till I sent them small glares and elbowed Embry in the ribs.

"He would just worry or destroy them." She said.

"Exactly." I said like I had just made my point. Before Bella could continue her argument, I continued to speak.

"I won't tell Uncle Charlie. Besides it will be a while before those bikes can be built and usable. But to prove my point that this is a bad idea. The first time you get on it, I want to be there so I can drive you to the hospital, when you get hurt and tell them the truth instead whatever story you can come up with to explain it away." I said and looked in between Jake and Bella. They both nodded, knowing if they didn't agree I would just rat them out and they'd never get the chance to ride.

Embry and Quil started harassing Jake and he then threw them out and threatened them. Bella began going down to Jake's every day and I couldn't help but think that she was using him as like a rebound, but she seemed to be getting better and she was getting closer to being her old self, so I let it be for Uncle Charlie's sake.

Thursday night Embry was at Uncle Charlie's with me. We were doing homework and Embry was starting to look pale.

"Embry are you okay?" I asked.

"My muscles hurt, it feels hot in here." He said gritting his teeth. When he said that it clicked. He had bulked up and grown a lot over the last few weeks and he had been a lot hungrier lately and his temper had been a little short this week. But Embry was Makah? But... he didn't know who his father was.

"Hold on. I'll get you some tylenol." I said and grabbed it from the cabinet upstairs and a glass of water. I went back down stairs and helped Embry onto the couch and gave him the medicine. Then I grabbed my phone.

"I have to make a phone call. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." I said then walked into the kitchen when he nodded. I called Sam.

"Hello." Sam's deep voice came through the phone.

"Sam, its Anna. Is it possible that Embry could be Quileute?" I asked.

"There is a slim possibility. Ms. Call came to the res when she was pregnant with him." Sam said sounding confused.

"I think the chance just got bigger. He's showing all the signs of phasing." I rushed into the phone.

"We'll be there soon. Get him outside, now!" Sam ordered and hung up. I ran back into the living room. Embry had curled himself into a ball and was gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Embry we have to go outside." I said as I grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulders to help lift him up.

"What? I think I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong." He panted.

"I know what's going on. Trust me; we need to get you outside." I gritted out as I pulled him up.

Embry leaned on me heavily as I led him to the woods. I'm glad the neighbors were still at work because the sight of me struggling to haul Embry into the woods would surely have turned a few heads. I led him down the path away from the house. Soon a silver and a dark brown wolf came out of the trees followed by a human Sam.

"Set him down." Sam order and helped me lay him on the ground.

"What the hell? What is he doing here, Anna?" Embry asked in a strained whisper.

"He's going to help Embry" I said as I kissed his forehead and backed up. Then Embry screamed and tears started to run down my face. Suddenly very warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me farther back from Embry. I turned to see Paul, he was the one pulling me back and was looking sadly toward Embry.

"Don't worry. Sam and Jared will take care of him. It will be easier for him than it was for us." Paul said and I nodded. It was hard to see him in pain though. With one last scream, Embry shook and exploded into a large gray wolf with little black spots all over. The wolf looked down and saw his paws and seemed to panic. Sam ran behind a tree and came back as a huge black wolf. He stood easily seven feet off the ground. All the wolves were about the size of large horses.

"Embry! Embry, look at me!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Sshhh, don't do that. He's unstable." Paul whispered pulling me a little further back.

"He'd never hurt me. Embry!" With my last yell he turned around to looked at me and he froze and a looked of love passed through his eyes. He instantly seemed to calm down. Sam looked at me and nodded. I walked up to wolf Embry and hesitantly stroked his muzzle.

"You need to listen to Sam and Jared. They're good guys and they're going to help you." I whispered and he seemed to nod.

"Call me when you can?" I asked. Embry seemed to nod again and I started walking toward the house. Paul walked back with me. He followed me in and helped me pick up Embry's homework and things.

"I'll stop by his house and drop this off and grab him some clothes." Paul said and I nodded and gave Paul a hug. He stiffened and then hugged me back. In that moment I was glad that I knew about them before today.


	15. Wolf

**Chapter Fifteen: Wolf**

**Embry POV:**

The last few weeks have been strange and I knew I wasn't the only one to notice. Mom had mentioned that I had spurted again, joking that I was getting too big and that I wasn't her little boy anymore. I was constantly hungry and my clothes were getting too small. I don't know why but for some reason that pissed me off. My clothes weren't the only thing feeling small, my skin did too. It was like there was an itch under my skin that I couldn't scratch and it made me restless and uncomfortable and edgy.

The restlessness led to anger and I hated it. I was never the guy that lost his temper. I wasn't the type to scream and yell and throw a punch, but for the last week, it was almost becoming a reflex. The other day I yelled at Jake when he blew off Anna for Bella and then almost punched Quil when he told me to chill out. The look of shock on their faces had sent me reeling. I apologize before running out, I felt like a complete asshole, I didn't know why I had done that. I know I didn't want to yell or throw a punch.

Today Anna and I were doing homework at her place. Our schools had similar curriculums, so Anna helped me with English and history while I helped her with math and science. She was finishing her math homework while I started my research essay for English.

I was halfway through my introduction when my back started to ache. I figured it was from leaning over textbooks and papers for the last two hours. I straightened up and stretched a bit and the ache went away. I was looking through the textbook when Anna asked about a question on her biology homework. As I was read the question it felt like someone was turning up the thermostat. The sweatshirt I had been wearing all day suddenly felt sweltering and I quickly stripped it off, but it didn't help the heat as I continued to sweat. By the time I was working on my conclusion, every part of my body hurt. It felt like I had charlie horses and muscle knots all over. I could feel my stomach twisting, threatening to send up my lunch. Breathing my getting hard as my lungs began to feel like they were on fire and my head was pounding with the worst migraine of my life.

'Embry, are you okay?" Anna asked looking concerned.

"My muscles hurt, it feels hot in here." I gritted out. Something flashed across Anna's face, she looked like she'd just connected dots in her head on a hard math question.

"Hold on. I'll get you some tylenol." She said and disappeared up the stairs. When she came back she had the pills and a glass of water. She set them on the end table and helped me to the couch. I felt ridiculous having my girlfriend help me the two feet to the couch, but I knew I wouldn't have been able to do it myself. Getting the pills and the sip of water to go down my throat was harder than I expected and I suddenly more tired then I'd ever felt in my life. She grabbed her cell phone off the end table as I laid sideways on the couch.

"I have to make a phone call. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." She said and all I could do was nod before she walked out of the room. I tried to hear who she was talking to, but the blood was rushing in my ears too loudly to hear anything else and the pain wasn't letting me focus on much else as I curled in over my stomach that felt it was going to rip in half.

I didn't even see her come back into the room. I had pinched my eyes shut at some point and could feel myself grinding my teeth in an attempt not to scream at the pain rippling through me. The restlessness and the itch had joined the party of symptoms and I tried scratching at my arm once, but it felt like I was being slice by a knife when I did.

"Embry, we have to go outside." Anna said as she grabbed a hold of my arm. It took everything I had not to scream as she touched me. I felt like glass as she pulled me from the couch, I thought I was going to feel my bones break at any moment.

"What?" I grasped out, confused as she led me toward the back door and not the front.

"I think I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong." I groaned. I felt like I was dying and if I was I wished it would hurry up and take me to end this torture.

"I know what's going on. Trust me; we need to get you outside." She grunted as she opened the back door. How could she possibly know what's going on? I would have asked her, but I just didn't have the energy and I did trust her. I fought to make my feet move and tried not to lean on her. I knew I wasn't light and Anna was rather petite. I was amazed that managed to get me across the lawn and into the woods. I was still confused at what she was doing and then I was hit by a wave of terror as two giant wolves walked out of the trees. I tried to tell her to run, but my lungs wouldn't cooperated. Why wasn't she scared, why wasn't she running? Then Sam Uley walked out of the trees and for a split second I thought I'd passed out and was dreaming. What the hell was Sam Uley doing here?

"Set him down." Sam said, then he was helping Anna lay me on the ground. The motion sent shock waves of pain through my body and I groaned out as I made contact with the cold wet ground. Once I was down the cold ground felt better against my burning skin, but it did little to help. Is Sam who she called? Why would she call Sam? The thought made me angry. Why wouldn't she call Jake? Or Quil? Hell, my mom would have been great at this point. As my temper flared it sent a violent shake through my body and I yelped and curled in on myself. What the hell is happening?

"What's going on, Anna?" I asked. I felt like I was yelling, but I could barely hear myself over the pounding in my ears.

"He's going to help, Embry." She said gently and she kissed my forehead before backing away from me which confused me more. Was she leaving? She was crying, I could see the tears falling down her cheeks as she stepped farther away from me. I knew it most be really bad if she was crying. Anna never cried, she hated crying. Another shutter racked my body and this time I couldn't stop from screaming. When I opened my eyes again Paul had a hold of Anna, pulling her further away and the anger spiked again. Why was he touching her?

Suddenly the pain doubled and I screamed as I curled into myself. I felt like I was being split in two. I closed my eyes against the pain, but it didn't help, nothing did. I felt like my skin was shredding and my bones were breaking. At some point as I screamed, it changed, it no longer sounded like a scream, but like a whine and then the pain was gone, completely gone. I opened my eyes and the light no longer hurt, my blood was still rushing through my ears, but my skin was no longer itchy or painful and I was no longer bone tired like I had been a minute ago.

'What the hell?'

'Welcome to the pack.' I heard a different voice in my head and I jumped. It sounded like Jared.

'Because it is.' The voice spoke again.

'I've gone nuts.'

'Embry, you have to calm down.' Came a different voice and I truly began to panic.

'Oh great, now there's two! What the hell are you talking about, pack?'

'Look down.' Jared voice said and I looked down. I didn't see my hands or just the ground, instead it was two giant gray paws.

'Holy shit! I got paws!' I yelped and tried backing away from them, turning and catching the sight of a tail.

'And a freaking tail! How the hell did this happen?' I demanded, freaking out.

"Embry!" I heard Anna yell and turned out of instinct. My eyes locked with hers and I froze. All the panic subsided and I felt like the world had righted itself. It was like the world had been held together by duct tape and super glue and suddenly it bound itself together like there had never been cracks to begin with. The sun had come up and it was Anna that was putting it there. I felt the pull like there was a steel cable pulling me toward her.

'Holy shit! Three out of four! I thought it was supposed to be rare, Sam?" Jared exclaimed.

'That's what I was told.' Sam muttered but I ignored them as Anna stepped closer. Her big hazel eyes were still glistening from the tears that had been falling down her cheeks. Her long black hair shimmered around her face as she stopped in front of me. She slowly raised her hand stroked my face. It was the first pleasant feeling in hours and I pushed my face further into her hand.

"You need to listen to Sam and Jared. They're good guys and they're going to help you." She whispered and all I could do was nod so she knew I understood.

"Call me when you can?" She asked and I nodded again. She kissed my nose and smile before turning back toward the house with Paul following behind her. I didn't like the thought of Paul going with her.

'Paul's not going to hurt her.' Sam voice said pulling my attention to the massive black wolf in front of me.

'He's just going to bring you're stuff back to La Push.' Sam continued and I nodded.

'Follow us back. We're going to have to work on you phasing back.' Sam explained and walked back into the tree line. Jared followed silently and I gave one last look toward the Swan house seeing Anna walking in the back door before following too.

The run back to La Push was freeing, it was an adrenaline rush to watch the trees whiz by and when we got close enough to the road we were passing cars. Of course that was only after I figured out how to walk and then run with four legs instead of just two. As we ran Sam started telling me the Quileute legends. I'd heard bits and pieces of them from Jake and Quil growing up, but had never been allowed to hear them in full detail due to everyone thinking that mom and I were Makah and outsiders weren't allowed to know the histories. Sam was telling about Taha Aki's third wife when Paul showed up carrying a pair of shorts. I tilted my head to convey my confusion and he he laughed.

"Thought you'd like some clothes when you phased back. You could always go free in the breeze if you prefer. Your choice." Paul jested. Sam and Jared laughed, but their laughter sounded more like choking barks than anything else. I felt slightly embarrassed and was very glad that wolves couldn't blush. Paul chuckled as he walked over to the tree line, leaving the shorts laying against the tree before going behind it and coming back as the gray wolf that I had seen earlier.

'Now that you've calmed down, let's try getting you on two legs again.' Sam said and I nodded. I would much prefer to hear them talking to me instead of just hearing their voices in my head.

'Think about human things.' Jared coaxed.

'Picture arms, two legs, things that make you happy.' Jared suggested and I did. I tried picturing myself human, like every time I saw myself in the mirror, but it did little. So I tried things that made me happy, a reason to be human instead of the wolf. I remember my birthday when Anna and I had gone out to dinner and she had smiled so brightly while I was guessing funny places we may have been going. I cringed as I felt my bones crack and shift, but then I was on my hands and knees on the ground and naked as the day I was born. I blushed and ran to grab the pair of shorts that Paul had left by the tree. Paul, Jared and Sam quickly shifted and Sam motioned toward the house.

"We can finish this inside." Sam said and led me inside so they could finish telling me how my life was changed forever.


	16. Changes

**Chapter Sixteen: Waiting with Paint**

After Paul left in Embry's truck I decided to keep myself busy. Looking around the kitchen I remembered a thought I'd had a couple weeks earlier. Nothing in the main part of the house had changed in the years since my birth. Uncle Charlie wasn't the kind to fix something that wasn't broken, so the house had never been renovated in all the years that he had lived here and was well over due for a new coat of paint. I made quick call to Uncle Charlie and got his permission before heading down to the hardware store.

The thought of painting the house had come to mind several times since I had moved in and now seemed like a great opportunity. The hardware store in Forks didn't have a very big selection like a store in Port Angeles or Seattle would, but it was more than enough for what I needed. I took my time walking up and down the paint aisle and comparing colors before picking out colors I liked and that I knew Uncle Charlie wouldn't protest about.

Cream seemed like a good color for the kitchen cabinets. It would take several coats to cover the bright yellow that Renee had painted them once upon a time. The color would soften the brightness while keeping the warm tone that Renee had wanted and without making the kitchen look smaller with a dark color.

For the kitchen walls I picked a soft sage green that would bring in a more subdued brightness to the room while keeping the cheery feel and changing the entire appearance of the kitchen. The color would also be easier to keep looking clean unlike the dingy white that was currently there.

After some mental debate, I decided that the sage would look good in the living room, replacing the beige walls and making the room look a little updated and homey. I could already picture the kitchen and living room painted, Uncle Charlie was going to think he walked into the wrong house when he came home from the station.

For my room I picked out a paint called perisan blue. It was a bright enough color that the room would seem bigger and brighter, but subdued enough to not create a glare when I turned on a lamp. The color would nearly match the blue in my quilt and would make the small patches of green in the quilt and rug stand out. The color was sure to make my room feel much brighter than the current beige color that matched the living room. While I waited for Mr. Abrams to mix the colors I grabbed several drop clothes and some paint brushes. I was excited to get started I wanted to have the kitchen and the foyer done before Uncle Charlie got home, I wanted to see his reaction when he walked through the door.

I left the cans of paint and other supplies on the stairs and quickly changed into clothes that I wouldn't mind ruining with paint splatters and set the radio to play from the stairway before grabbing a washcloth and a bucket of warm water. I went through the kitchen and foyer giving a quick wash to the walls so dust wouldn't ruin the paint, pulled the table and refrigerator away from the walls and opened all the windows in the house so the paint smell wouldn't become too much. With the walls clean I set to work laying the drop cloths over the counters and set to work.

Painting was one of those tasks that seemed to conflict with itself as it required an immense amount of focus and yet none at all. The hours just seemed to slip by as I painted and hummed along with the radio. I was almost half way through painting the living room when I heard the cruiser pull up. I hurried to set the brush down and moved to peek around the corner so I would be able to see Uncle Charlie's face as he came through the door.

My anticipation grew as I heard Uncle Charlie's boots clunk as walked up the front steps and then turning the door knob. He was half way in the door when he froze in place looking around the foyer with wide eyes. He slowed stepped inside and closed the door before taking a couple steps to look at the kitchen. He was quiet for a long moment and I was beginning to worry that he didn't like it.

"Wow!" He said and all the worry melted away as I stepped around the corner.

"Do you like it?" I asked and Uncle Charlie snapped around to look at me.

"This is awesome kiddo. I knew it was going to look different, but I didn't think it was going to look this different. I should have had you paint a long time ago." He said as his eyes moved to scan the room again.

"I'm almost done with the living room, too." I said and Uncle Charlie stepped past me to look through the doorway to the living room.

"Damn." He muttered before coming back.

"I didn't make dinner though." I said and Uncle Charlie laughed.

"That's okay. I think you more than earned ordering in pizza. He ordered the pizza while I went back to work in the living room and then changed out of his uniform to help me finish painting. The pizza showed up as we were picking up the drop cloths.

"I also got a can of paint for my room. Will you help me move the desk and my bed away from the wall?" I asked as we were both on our second slice of pizza. Uncle Charlie nodded since his mouth was full.

"No problem." He said once he swallowed. I left Uncle Charlie to pack away the left over pizza and went upstairs to clear off the desk so nothing would fall when we moved it and pulled my rug out of the room. He helped me move the bed and the desk and helped me lay the drop cloths. He offered to help me paint, but I declined, if I was the only me it would take longer and the longer it took me to paint the less time I had to think about Embry and his current situation.

I was almost done with the first wall when I heard Bella pull in from her shift at Newton's. It was strange to hear Bella speak so much after months of silence and then short answers. It was a relief that she wasn't acting like a zombie anymore, but she wasn't completely back to normal. Spending time with Jake had obviously helped her a lot, but I hated it all the same. I was glad that she was getting better, but I knew she was using him. Jake had so many expectations for their friendship and I knew that her expectations were completely different. Jake was hoping that their friendship would evolve the same way that Embry's and mine had, that one day she would love him the same way he had fallen for the Bella he believed her to be. I felt terrible that trying to do anything about it would hurt both of them while also making me a bad guy to both of them. This was just something that Jake was going to have to learn the hard way.

I was just starting the last wall when my phone began to ring. I hurried to get to the phone where it was resting on my bed knowing that Embry was the only one that could be calling. A sense of relief washed through me just knowing that he was already human again and could call.

"Hello." I said happily, clutching the phone in my hand.

"Hey." Embry said softly on the other end. He sounded tired, though I'm sure I would be tired too after all that had happened today.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked gently, not sure exactly what to ask after your boyfriend explodes into a giant wolf. It wasn't like when someone was sick or after they get hurt, there are no general guidelines for checking up on someone making the biggest discovery of their life.

"Tired, mentally and physically, yet at the same time I know I'm not going to be able to sleep." Embry's voice sounded a little deeper as he spoke and a little hoarse. He was speaking slower, but I was going to brush that off as fatigue.

"Did Sam say when I'll get to see you again?" I asked softly. I knew it wasn't likely to be anytime in the next couple of days while the pack helped Embry adjust, but despite it I hoped it would be sometime soon.

"When I asked Sam, he just said we'd have to 'play it by ear'. He wants me to have some control first, having you so close this afternoon when I phased made the guys anxious and he doesn't want a repeat anytime soon if he can help it. Sam's going to patrol with me later, I got the impression that I'm going to be doing that a lot till I have enough control to go back to school." Embry sighed on the other line.

"Sam said I shouldn't talk to Jake or Quil." The hurt in Embry's voice created an uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

"I know Sam's certain that they won't be far behind." I tried to comfort, but I knew the thought wouldn't bring the comfort I wanted it to. None of the pack wanted anyone else to dragged into this like they had been, but they had little choice in the matter.

"What are you going to tell the school about why you're not coming for a while?" I asked and Embry sighed again.

"Sam said to tell them I have the flu. They won't ask too many questions that way and I can sell it to my mom when she's home for a little while. I feel terrible lying to her though." Embry confided and that weird feeling in my chest started again.

"I know you do. I'll stop by the school to get your homework tomorrow and I'll tell Jake and Quil that you're sick. At least that way they won't bother you for a couple days."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't want to lie to them for as long as possible. Jake's going to be so pissed when he finds out I 'joined the cult'." Embry sounded downtrodden and I hated that there was nothing I could do to help him feel better.

"He'll understand soon, just like Billy's told him. Speaking of Billy. Do the elders know yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, to say they were shocked was an understatement and it created a huge elephant in the room. My mom being Makah, it now narrows down who my dad is. No one wants to talk about it, my phasing means it has to be one of the families of stronger lines and all the possibilities were married at the time I would have been conceived. I think they're all hoping that it was Sam's dad. It wouldn't be a surprise that he cheated on Mrs. Uley before he ran off." The pain in Embry's voice was enough incentive for me to change the topic.

"You should try some tea to help you sleep." I started, but then heard the creaking of the floor boards outside my door and quickly changed what I was going to say next.

"Your going to need all the rest you can get to help you get better as soon as possible." I said, adding a fake cheeriness to my voice.

"What?" Embry said on the other end.

"I won't ring the door bell when I stop by tomorrow since I know you'll be resting." I said gently as I walked closer to my window and away from my door.

"Why are you talking like I'm actually sick?" Embry asked.

"Someone's outside my door." I whispered into the line before quickly continuing at normal volume.

"Love you, hope you get better soon."

"Love you, too, Anna." Embry said with a light chuckle as he hung up the phone. I listened carefully as the floor outside my door creaked again before the footsteps continued down the hall. I sighed angrily knowing it was Bella and annoyed that she would try to eavesdrop. She would have had a coronary if I'd eavesdropped on one of her conversations with Edward.

It wasn't the first time that she had acted strange around me in the last couple weeks. I knew Jake had told her about Sam and the pack and my friendship with them. She had made some snide comments and watched me strangely on more than occasion. It felt awful to be treated like the enemy when no one but the pack understood what was going on. It was little comfort to know that Jake would understand soon enough and hopefully Bella would never have to find out.


	17. Confrontations

**Chapter Seventeen: Confrontations**

Something had been strange with Bella since the day Embry phased. There were more suspicious glances and seemingly targeted questions about the pack and Embry. I tried to act unaffected and brush her off, but her prying had me concerned. I didn't want Bella involved with the pack in any way. Part of my reason was selfish, she had pushed her way into my friendship with Jake and Quil and I didn't want her to do that with the pack, La Push had always been_ my_ place,_ my_ sanctuary, I didn't want her encroaching into it anymore than she already had. The other part was I didn't want her put in any more danger by getting herself involved with another supernatural species. She had already been involved with vampires and she had let her human life go to ruins as a result. The pack was not going to up and leave, her involvement with the Cullens would conflict with their stance against ending the vampires that came through the area and one slip of the tongue and Bella could ruin the pack's lives. Unlike the Cullens or others of the vampire species; the pack didn't have the means to escape and wouldn't defend themselves against humans should the people of Forks find out and decide to hurt them. 

A lot of her questions were answered with vague answers and half truths. Though Bella couldn't lie to save her life, she was able to sniff one out a mile away, so I was careful with my answers. It made being around her more uncomfortable then it had been before. I always felt like I was under scrutiny and the feeling had me on edge any time I had to around her.

Thankfully I had always done my best to stay as far away from her as possible and doing so now was no different than usual. The behavior being no less suspicious than her sudden trips to the junk yard with Jake as they worked to resurrect the bikes Bella had brought to him. Jake had informed me the other day that he was close to getting the bikes running, I could tell he was excited, he had worked hard on those bikes for Bella and he was hoped teaching her to ride would a step closer to her realizing her feelings for him.

Embry and I talked most nights, it allowed him to talk to someone outside of the pack while also in the know. It allowed him to vent in a way he couldn't with anyone else. He was proud of himself though when he quickly gained more control over his phasing. Jared had made a comment to him that he was getting the hang of the wolf thing faster than the rest of them had. I was happy for him and his small victories knowing that it wouldn't be too much longer till I could finally see him again.

It had been over a week since Embry had phased when the ruse of having the flu came crashing down. Embry had called me early in the morning to invite me to Sam and Emily's for lunch. Sam was worried that Embry was still a little unstable, but with the rest of the pack there Sam was confident enough to test the waters. I was more than excited and was getting ready to leave when Bella pulled in with Jake in the passenger seat.

I gave them a wave and a smile, but thought little of them coming back to Charlie's instead of hanging out in La Push like they usually did. I hopped down the steps as they got out of the truck, a bright smile in place due to my excitement of seeing Embry. The happiness must have blinded me, because I didn't register Jake's angry face till he was walking quickly toward me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, startled by Jake's anger, Jake normally wasn't an angry person and to see that anger pointed at me scared me.

"What did they do to him?" Jake demanded as he got closer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What did Sam and his gang of mutant teenagers do to Embry?" Bella spat from behind Jake. She stood several feet any with an angry expression and her arms crossed.

"They haven't done anything Embry." I answered honestly, surprised by the topic, but more surprised that they were being so direct after weeks of vague comments and pointed questions that didn't out right speak to what they wanted to know. Jake grabbed my elbow and pulled me close, startling me and making me pull against him as his grip started to hurt my arm.

"They must have done something to him. Quil and I have been trying to talk to him for a week, but he hasn't answered any of our phone calls. Quil tried going to his house the other day, but he wouldn't answer the door. Then today Bella and I sit ee him hanging around with Jared and Paul. What did they do to him?" Jake demanded and his grip got tighter on my arm as he got angrier.

"Let go of my arm!" I hissed in pain, fighting his grip.

"Not till you give me some answers." Jake spat and it scared me to know that this was once my easy going friend, the guy who was always so happy and wore a near constant smile. I couldn't see any of that in his face as he glared at me and didn't seem to care that his grip was literally making the bones in my arm ache. I was afraid Jake was going to hurt me, not because he wanted to, but because he wasn't aware of his own strength since he hadn't phased yet though I could see the signs that it wasn't going to be long.

"I don't control who Embry makes friends with and neither do you, Jake! I don't even know when he became friends with them, I haven't seen Embry in over a week, Jake. He was here when he started getting sick. I felt the fever, I gave him medicine for the stomach ache. OW!" I yelled out at the end as Jake's grip became even tighter and my eyes started to water.

"Quit lying!" Jake shouted.

"I'm not! Please, Jake, please let go of my arm, it hurts!" I cried out as tears started to fall from my eyes. Something seemed to pass over Jake's face before he quickly dropped my arm,

"Where were you going?" Bella asked as looked at the car keys I had dropped when Jake had grabbed me.

"To the beach! I don't know why it matters so much to you! Would you do this to Quil?" I yelled, the last part being directed to Jake as I looked at him through the tears. He flinched a little and I had my answer, he was only doing this because I was friends with Sam and the others. I clutched my arm closed and quickly grabbed up the keys I had dropped and ran to my car wanting to be as far away from Bella and Jake as possible right now.

I sped most of the way to La Push. I knew I couldn't show up to Sam and Emily's just yet so I pulled into the beach parking lot and started down the trail to the tide pools. There wasn't likely to be anyone on the trail and I wiped at the tears that were slowly drying on my cheeks. I just needed a few minutes to pull myself back together and I would head back to the car and on to the lunch with the pack.

I was almost back to the car when I saw Jared and Sam walking toward the parking lot. Jared seemed to spot me and they started walking toward my car too. It was strange seeing the two in just a pair of shorts, it was early March and still old enough to wear a jacket but the two seemed perfectly content without their shirts and walking around in cut off shorts like it was the middle of summer.

"Hey Anna!" Jared called and I waved with a smile.

"What are doing here? Thought you were coming to lunch?" Jared asked and I nodded.

"I am, Just stopped here first." Both were looking at me and Sam's eye narrowed.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"Jake came by the house with Bella a little bit ago. He saw Embry hanging out with you guys and he's angry. Wanted me to tell him what you guys had done to him. Didn't want to believe me when I said you didn't do anything." I explained and Jared looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he just grabbed my arm and yelled. He'll understand soon enough, right?" I shrugged. Though I didn't want Jake to phase, I also wanted him to understand, I wanted to have my friend back.

"I'm just not used to seeing him angry. He just scared me a little." Jared looked sympathetic.

"You guys want a ride?" I offered as I pulled my keys out of my pocket. Jared looked to Sam who shrugged,

"Sure." He said and I unlocked the doors so they could climb in.

The ride to Sam's was quiet and by the time we got to the house I was as shaken up as I had been, instead I was just upset that someone who had once been such a close friend thought I would let someone do something to Embry. Pulling in I wasn't surprised to see Embry waiting out front. He was standing outside of my door before I could put the car in park. I smiled as he opened my door for me and helped me out, pulling me into a tight hug that I returned with all my strength, burying my face in his neck and taking him in. The phone calls weren't enough, I had missed Embry more than I could explain for the last week.

Embry pushed me back a little and his lips met mine roughly. I smiled into the kiss let my hand fist into his now short hair to keep him close. We broke apart after a long moment to the sound of someone clearing their throats. I laughed while Embry blushed a little, he wasn't one for public displays, but this was as close as we were going to get today.

"Come inside when you're done." Sam said with a smirk while Jared was outright laughing at our display.

"I missed you." Embry whispered when the door shut behind Sam and Jared.

"I would say so, unless that's how you greet everyone now?" I teased and Embry chuckled before laying a short sweet kiss to my lips and slowly taking a small step back.

"So you didn't miss me?" Embry asked with a quirked brow.

"I missed you very much." I said and took his hand in mine and entwining our fingers. I led Embry around the back of the car and popped the trunk to get out the container of cookies I had baked the night before. I didn't even get the chance to reach for them before Embry was picking up the container to carry and letting me shut the trunk.

"These smell amazing." Embry complimented as he led me toward the house. I swung our hands between us as we walked towards the door.

"There's the love birds!" Paul called out as Embry and I let ourselves inside.

"Oh look! It's the single guy!" I called back making Jared and Sam crack up while Emily tried to hide her smile.

"That's not nice." Paul retorted, covering his heart with his hand.

"You haven't seen me in over a week. I could be seeing someone now." Paul said, playing as if he was indignant.

"But are you?" I asked sarcastically and held Paul's gaze for a moment before he cracked.

"No, but you didn't know that." Paul defended and I chuckled.

"Well I never claimed to be nice." I smiled turned to look at the girl sitting on Jared's lap.

"You must be Kim." I said and let go of Embry's hand to extend out to her. She smiled and took it.

"And you must be Anna."

"Yep." I said with a smiled and laughed as Embry pulled me down onto his lap to mirror how Jared and Kim were sitting.

Lunch was fun as the boys scarfed down an obscene amount of food in between joking jabs at each other. Kim, Emily and I stayed out of it mostly having small side conversations and dodging the occasional tossed object. It was nice to finally relax after the long week of being on edge and worrying about Embry. Seeing him with the others settled my mind and let me know that he was going to be alright.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" Embry whispered in my ear long after the food and plates had been cleared. I nodded and Embry took my hand, leading me back out the door. We didn't go far, just far enough away that I was sure the others couldn't hear us talking.

"I know Sam and the guys told you a lot about the wolves when you found out, but Sam told me it was important to talk to you about something he didn't tell you." Embry started and spun so I was walking ahead of him and could see his face as he spoke. Embry pulled me toward a fallen tree and we took a seat facing each other.

"Do you know the story of Taha Aki and his third wife?" Embry asked and I nodded.

"I remember it vaguely." I said.

"I know that the say she was important to Taha Aki, but they don't really tell you why." Embry stated and he looked down at my hand where it was still clasped in his.

"Sam told me that it was because of something called imprinting." Embry peeked up at my face and I nodded though it seemed strange.

"Like what baby animals do with whoever raises them?" I clarified and Embry seemed to debate with himself for a moment before shrugging.

"Sorta. Except with Taha Aki, imprinting is more of the spirits way of pointing the wolf to it's perfect match." Embry paused to see if I was understanding and I nodded.

"So Taha Aki found his perfect match in his third wife?" I asked and Embry nodded.

"Embry why are you telling me this?" I asked, sensing there had to be another reason other than full disclosure, given that Sam and the others hadn't told me before.

"Because I imprinted on you, Anna." Embry said gently and I smiled.

"Well, I glad, but I didn't need the spirits to tell me I was destined to love you." I told Embry and he quickly leaned in and sealed our lips in a deep kiss.


	18. Bikes

**Chapter Eighteen: Bikes**

It was a couple days later that Bella woke me up by pounding on my door.

"Jake called. He finished the bikes, we're going riding today. I'm leaving in thirty minutes." Bella yelled through the door and was gone before I could managed to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at the clock declaring it too early to be up on a Saturday morning. I groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. I thought seriously for a moment about just letting them go alone, but then thought about Uncle Charlie's reaction if something happened and pulled myself out of bed to get dresses.

Peeking out the window it looked like the sky couldn't even make up it's mind yet. Clouds covered most of the sky but bits of bright blue peeked through and the clouds were mostly white with only a few looking like they may be carrying rain. I let out a sigh, it was like the sky was an omen, a day of indecision and questionable choices.

Deciding that I didn't need to impress anyone I jumped into a pair of old comfy jeans that had honestly seen better days and long sleeved tee. I grabbed an old sweatshirt out should the sky decide to open up and slipped into an old pair of sneakers. A quick brush through my hair before throwing it into a ponytail and I was ready to go.

I trudged down the stairs before Bella had finished in the bathroom and put a pop tart in the toaster while I waited. I was pulling my pop tart out of the toaster when Bella came bustling down the stairs, I stepped out of the way hoping she wouldn't knock over the travel mug of coffee I had just poured on her way through. Bella flew through the kitchen like a pack of hell hounds were on her trail, grabbing her own pack of pop tarts to eat on the way and taking a quick gulp of juice straight from the jug making me watch her in disgust as I slowly savored my pop tart.

"Come on, Anna. We're bringing you along like you asked, the least you can do is hurry up." Bella nagged as she threw the jug of juice back into the refrigerator and scooped up her bag, heading for the door.

"Well, if you want to get technical. You're bringing me along because if you didn't I would tell Uncle Charlie and then this chaperoned trip would not be happening." Bella scowled as she caught on to the thinly veiled threat in my words.

"Besides, the sun's barely decided that it's a new day. The two minutes it takes me to finish my pop tart is not going to interfere is your learning of a new way to kill yourself." I grumbled and took a pointed bite of my quickly cooling pop tart. Bella huffed and grabbed up her keys.

"I'm gonna wait in the truck." Bella announced and left the house, slamming the door behind her while I rolled my eyes. Taking another big bite out of my pop tart I picked up my keys out of the dish and followed behind at a much more sedate pace, making sure to lock the door before walking toward my car.

"What are you doing?" Bella called as she rolled down her window.

"Walking to my car." I answered.

"We need the truck to haul the bikes." Bella stated and I rolled my eyes.

"There's no way I'm riding crushed between you and Jake. Plus when you get hurt my car can go over 55 to get you to the hospital." I stated and popped open the driver's door. Bella huffed and proceeded to roll up her window and crank the beast's engine to life. I followed Bella to La Push listening to the radio a little louder than usual to drown out the roar of her truck.

Pulling into Billy's Bella drive up to the garage while I hung back and watched as she and Jake quickly decided where they were going to go to try out the bikes for the first time. With that decided Jake picked up the first bike like it weighed next to nothing and loaded it into the back of Bella's truck. Bella seemed oblivious to the fact as she fidgeted and keep looking toward the house, presumably checking to make sure Billy didn't catch them and report this to Uncle Charlie.

A ball of nerves gathered in my gut as I watched Jake load the second bike into the back of the truck. Just like the other day I could see the signs of his impending phase. He'd buffed up, the lean muscles of his arms had barely flexed from the weight of the bikes which I knew were heavier than hell, he'd shot up to at least 6'3" since he looked to be the same height as Embry if not taller and if his temper from the other day was anything to go by, the phase would likely be in the coming weeks.

With the bikes loaded up and couple other things that Jake had deemed necessary, none of which was a helmet, I followed Bella's truck back out onto the road. Bella and Jake had decided to go across the rez to a stretch of road that was rarely used by anything other than local logging trucks that wouldn't be coming through since it was Saturday and little risk of getting caught. We were taking the road that wound along the cliffs when suddenly Bella slammed on the brakes. Even slamming on my own brakes I almost slammed into the back of her truck. When I looked back up from the near collision with Bella's rear bumper I saw Bella's door flying open as she jumped out.

"What the hell are you thinking!" I yelled as I opened my own door.

"Call 911!" Bella yelled back as she pointed to the cliff's. Following her finger I could see the pack cliff diving from the higher cliffs. Jared and Paul were pushing Embry toward the edge and he flailed as he finally went over. I rolled my eyes and let Jake take care of this one as I shut my door again. Reaching over I grabbed my phone out of the cup holder and dialed Sam's phone.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"When Embry makes it back up there, tell him the judges are giving him a 0 for style on that jump." Watching the men on the cliff I could see Paul and Jared as they started laughing. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Will do. You want to join?" Sam asked and I snorted.

"Hell no! It's too cold for normal people to be doing that shit. I'll stop by later." I snapped the phone shut as Bella and Jake climbed back into the truck and started back down the road. The old logging road was muddy and I regretted wearing sneakers the second I stepped out of the car and into a mud puddle. I grimaced at the feeling of the cold water squishing between my toes as I walked, wishing I'd had the foresight to wear boots instead.

I quickly walked around the front of the car and scooted up to sit on the hood where I could watch without soaking more water into the sneakers I was sure to be throwing out when I got home. Jake unloaded with the same ease he had exhibited when he's loaded them, standing them side by side in the center of the road before having Bella climb on so he could start giving her instruction on how to operate it. While Jake was busy with that I pulled out my phone and pressed record. Jake didn't notice I was recording till he finished instructing and looked up.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to show this to the doctor when they ask, 'what happened?" I stated and Jake rolled his eyes in return.

"I'm not going to get hurt." Bella said defiantly with the scowl as she looked at me over her shoulder.

"Where's her helmet?" I asked Jake.

"I didn't think to get one." Jake admitted and looked a little sheepish as he was slowly realizing how bad of an idea this was.

"I don't need one; I'm not going to get hurt." Bella said adamantly. Almost to prove my point the second Jake knocked the kickstand out of the way the bike started to fall over, if Jake hadn't caught the bike when he did it likely would have fallen on top of her.

I looked to Jake pointedly, but he made sure to avoid my gaze as he steadied the bike and walked Bella through starting the bike again. With the bike started Jake instructed her to give it a little gas as she let off the clutch, in doing so Bella stalled the bike and it almost fell over on her again. Jake caught the bike and hung his head a little before looking to Bella.

"Bella, maybe Anna's right. We should wait till you get a helmet." Jake said softly, a poor attempt of not making her mad.

"I'll be fine. Let me just try again." Bella stated and this time she managed to get the bike rolling, but instead of focusing on the road ahead of her she kept looking over her shoulder back at us. She wasn't paying attention to curve in front of her and she wasn't hitting the brakes.

"She's gonna crash!" I yelled,

"Bella stop!" Jake yelled at the same time as we both realized she was going head long into a boulder on the side of the road. Jake was already moving to the other bike to go after her when she realized what was happening and slammed on the foot brake like she would do if she driving her truck. The sudden stop sent her flying off the bike and onto the roadway where she tumbled still she too came to a sudden stop against the boulder. Jake's bike roared to life as he tore after her while I started running down the run, muddy shoes be damned.

Jake was already taking his shirt off and pressing it against the bleeding wound on Bella's head when I got to them. Falling to my knees I pulled the shirt away for a moment to get a look before putting it back and applying pressure to slow some of the bleeding.

"It's gonna need stitches." I stated angrily and moved Bella's head to look at her eyes. Luckily they both seemed normal, but she was still going to need a doctor.

"I'm fine. Let's go again." Bella said trying to push Jake and I away. I scoffed and swatted her hands away.

"The hell you are! You just split your head open! Are you happy now? Because we're going to the hospital and if you're lucky Uncle Charlie won't burn the bike on sight." I growled out and looked to Jake before she got the chance to argue.

"Bring the car down here. I'll take her to the hospital while you get those damn bikes back to your house." Jake took off without a word to get my car while I set my sights back on Bella.

"What the hell were you thinking? You think you don't have to watch the road?" I asked and Bella winced as I applied a little more pressure to her head.

"I thought I saw something." She whispered.

"So now you're hallucinating? Great! The doctor's going to love this." I muttered.

Jake helped me get Bella into the passenger seat of my car and we took off for the hospital. As much as I hated it I kept Bella talking the whole way to the hospital, because as long as she was talking she was conscious and semi alright. I was honestly surprised that she hadn't passed out on us the moment she noticed the blood. She looked green and she was sweating, but she was conscious so that was something. Maybe being around vampires had done her some good.

It took two hours for Bella to be seen and for the doctor to do all their tests. Turned out Bella didn't need stitched, the doctor just steri stripped it shut and put a small bandage over it to keep it clean. She wasn't completely fine though, her scan showed that she had a minor concussion. The best thing about the whole trip was when the doctor had asked the predicted question of what had happened and I got to show him the video. He cringed as he watched the impact before checking other areas that may have been harmed in the fall.

Bella glared at me the whole time the doctor lectured her about wearing a helmet and being more careful and mentioned that she should find a safer hobby. I thought Bella was going to explode when the doctor asked her if Uncle Charlie was aware; it wasn't a secret of Charlie's personal feelings about motorcycles.

"No and he's not going to." Bella snapped at the poor doctor.

"We'll see." I countered and the doctor looked to me with a nod before walking out. The ride home was mercifully silent and I wasn't surprised to see Jake waiting in Bella's truck as I drove up our street. Jake jumped out of the truck when I parked. While Jake was busy checking on Bella I plucked the truck keys from the ignition and stuffed them in my pocket.

The drive back to La Push was as quiet as the drive back from the hospital though I didn't mind. I could feel the stress head ache getting worse as I dropped Jake off and headed to Sam and Emily's hoping to see Embry before he had to go on patrol.


	19. Movie Night

**Chapter Nineteen: Movie Night**

I could only roll my eyes when Bella told Uncle Charlie that she had fallen on a hammer in Jake's garage and being the trusting man that he is, he believed her. Her ability to lie to Charlie was astounding, anyone else could clearly see that she was lying, but Uncle Charlie never called her on it. With some thought I reasoned that he feared she'd pack up and leave if he did and he'd missed so much time with her that he couldn't bare to chance it. It was the logical reason I could come up with, because there was no way that he bought her lies.

Fortunately tonight would be danger free outing. Bella's group of friends from school had arranged a trip to Port Angeles to watch a movie. Angela had suggested that Bella invite me, and she did though grudgingly along with Jake. Seeing as Embry had been given the go ahead by Sam to go back to school I called Embry and roped him coming too, though he was going to meet us there. I was only going to make sure that Bella didn't do something stupid like she had the night she and Jessica had gone out.

I was waiting outside when a red car pulled up, a red car that looked vaguely familiar. It didn't fully register where I knew the car from till Jake climbed out of the driver's seat. Jake's rabbit had been two years in the making and it was surreal to see the same car that had sat in Jake's garage in pieces put together and running.

"Wow, it looks great Jake." I complimented.

"Thanks, for a moment I thought I'd never finish it." Jake said with a big grin and I smiled back. It was nice to just talk to Jake for once without Bella around or without the pack being the pink elephant in the room, but the moment didn't last as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Things really have changed since we stopped hanging out." I said with a sigh as I looked at the car I never thought would run.

"Yeah, it has, but it could be like that again." Jake suggested hopefully, but we both knew it would never happen.

"You'd give up having Bella around?" I asked, though I already knew the answer and Jake knew it too as his shoulders slumped. Instead of answering Jake rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Maybe one day, but it probably won't be soon." I said and Jake sighed.

"Is Embry coming tonight?" Jake asked and I couldn't tell if he was hoping for me to say yes or no.

"Yeah, he's going to meet us there. I figured we'd sit in a separate row." I shifted and I hated the metaphorical space that come between us.

"You don't have to do that. I won't say anything and I don't he will. We'll be fine Anna." I looked to Jake hopefully.

"Really?" I asked and Jake nodded. I felt like a weight came off my shoulders and I moved to hug Jake for the first time in months.

"Thanks Jake." I said happily and he smiled. I took another step away from Jake when Bella came running out of the house, obviously realizing that Jake was here and started gushing over the rabbit as Jake happily showed it off.

Mike rolled up a couple minutes later and I was surprised to notice that there wasn't anyone else in his SUV. Mike shifted from side to side as he realized the scrutiny he was under as the three of us noticed the lack of other people that would coming along.

"So I guess it's just going to be us tonight." Mike said awkwardly and cleared his throat. Mentally I was groaning, this was going to be a nightmare.

"Well if it's just going to be us, do you mind if we take Jake's car, Mike? He just finished rebuilding it." Bella asked and Mike looked like he wanted to protest, but knew it wouldn't gain his any brownie points with Bella so he caved and we both ended up in the back seat. The ride to Port Angeles was awkward to say the least and I can honestly say that I had never been happier to see Embry's gray pick more than when I spotted it in the parking lot of the movie theater.

Embry was leaning up against the side of his truck waiting for us and I was out of the car and running toward him the second Bella moved the seat so I could get out. When I got up to his, he picked me up and spun me around once before setting me back on the ground to give me a deep kiss. I pulled back at the strained cough that came from behind us. I blushed as I noticed the eyes on us and tried to disappear into Embry's side, making him chuckle.

"Well now that the pda's over, I'm Mike." Embry took Mike's extended hand with a nod.

"Embry, nice to meet you." Mike nodded stepped back. Things got a little tense when Embry looked to Jake, neither said anything and Bella shifted as she realized what was going on.

"Well I'm going to go get the tickets." Bella said and quickly escaped to the ticket booth and away from the awkward silence.

"Aren't you guys a little young to get into this movie?" Mike asked to try to break the silence as he looked between Jake and I.

"Yeah. That's why Bella's buying all our tickets." Jake said and jabbed his thumb toward the ticket booth where Bella was standing with her back to us.

"How old are you?" Mike asked looking at Embry.

"Sixteen, you?" Embry answered and returned the question while Mike's eyes widened as he looked Embry over again.

"Eighteen." Mike mumbled before quickly changing the subject as Bella came back looking upset.

"Jess bailed, Angela and Eric are sick and Ben's staying to take care of Angela. It's going to just be the five of us." Bella said motioning to the small group of us.

We awkwardly made our way back toward the entrance of the movie's, Embry and I hanging back a little to distance ourselves from the awkwardness as Jake, Mike and Bella realized that Jake and Mike were both under the impression that tonight would like some sort of group date with both of them thinking Bella was their date.

"This is going to be so awkward." I whispered to Embry and he nodded though he had a small smirk on his face.

"Jake said he could be civil tonight." I whispered next and I felt Embry relaxed a little.

"I'm glad." Embry said and we followed the three to the snack counter.

Thankfully when we got into the theater that was playing the action flick Bella had picked there wasn't enough room in the row for us all to sit together so Embry and I sat in the row behind them. The awkwardness was perceptible from the moment the three took their seats; Mike on one side of Bella while Jake sat on the other. Both made it quite obvious that they wanted Bella's affections while she sat awkwardly hugging herself to prevent hurting either of their feelings and subsequently hurting both of their feelings.

Embry and I barely watched the blood and gore playing across the big screen, instead watching the awkward comedy that was happening in the row in front of us. At some point Mike and Jake seemed to take the hint that Bella wasn't going to cuddle up in their side to hide from violence and started to actually watch the movie. Embry and I did the same when Jake started laughing at the blood and began critiquing the movie's terrible CGI. It wasn't long before Embry was laughing too and I have to admit that once they started dissecting the film it became a lot less scary and stomach turning and became more comical than I had been expecting.

We were almost an hour into the movie when Mike suddenly vaulted out of his seat and ran for the exit covering his mouth as he went. Concerned Bella moved to follow him and the rest of us followed, missing the rest of the movie would be no big loss now that the boys had pointed out the ridiculous CGI and started calling bullshit on the fight scenes.

"What a marshmallow." Jake chuckled as we exited the theater. Embry started laughing too which surprised me till her explained.

"Remember when we watched the_ Nightmare on Elm Street_ and Quil almost pissed himself?" Embry asked through his laughter, slapping Jake good naturally on the back when he too started laughing harder. 

"Yeah." Jake choked out.

"He still refuses to watch horror movies with the lights out." Jake said with a wide grin. For a moment it felt like old times and it looked like the boys could get back on track to being friends till Bella interrupted. Embry and I walked further down the hallway toward the lobby to wait for them. A few minutes later Mike emerged from the bathroom still looking a little green making Embry and I chuckle till Jake started to shake. Something had triggered his temper and Embry quickly intervened, putting himself between Jake and anyone else he could lash out at. Embry directed us all out of the movie theater and I stopped briefly to get an empty popcorn bucket from the girl behind the snack counter, one look at Mike had her handing over the bucket in an effort to get us out before he had the chance to decorate the carpet.

Bella was worried that Mike had whatever Angela and Eric had come down with while Jake were more worried about him getting sick again on the way back to Forks. I was suddenly very thankfully that Embry had met us at the theater instead of riding out with us since I was now spared from riding back to Forks in the back seat with Mike and the chance of wearing vomit.

Embry followed Jake back to Uncle Charlie's, making sure not to follow too closely should Jake suddenly pull over in the event Mike get sick again. Mike made a bolt for his SUV the moment he got out of Jake's car, I expected Bella to be more concerned about her sick friend, but she seemed more focused on Jake. When she made a comment about Jake burning up, Embry tensed and my heart dropped as he confirmed what I feared that meant. Jake would be phasing tonight.

"Call Sam." Embry whispered once Jake was back in his car and Bella was walking back toward the house. Embry gave me a quick kiss before heading back to his truck and climbing in. Embry pulled away first, but I knew he would end up following Jake back to his house to make sure Billy was safe despite Jake's impending phase.

I hurried back inside and up to my room, ringing Sam as Embry had instructed. Sam's tone had been a strange mix of relief and regret when I told him what was happening. He promised to take care of him before hanging up and I dropped my phone onto my bed with a heavy sigh. Only a few more hours and Jake would officially be a wolf. A few more hours and he would understand everything that Embry and I had been unable to tell him. All at once I was excited and mournfully of this occasion. I felt terrible for my conflicting feelings, it almost felt like being happy at a funeral.

When I went downstairs to say good night to Uncle Charlie, Bella was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the wall where the phone hung. Realizing that she was waiting on Jake to call to tell her he had made it home safe made me feel even worse because I knew Jake wasn't going to be calling tonight, Jake was going to have more important things on his mind.


	20. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter Twenty: Welcome to the Family**

Falling to sleep that night seemed to be a never ending chores with the pit in my stomach refusing to let me get comfortable. It seemed that I would just start to drift off and a noise or thought would have me propelling myself out of bed just to start the process over again. As the sun started to peek through the clouds in the early morning I gave up on sleep and just laid in bed wondering if Jake was human again, if he was home in his own bed or if he was still a wolf stuck in the woods with Sam and the others learning the ins and outs like Embry had.

I knew Sam was going to tell Jake the same thing he told Embry; it would be for the best to stop interacting with people not in the know till he gained control over his wolf, which meant no talking to Bella or Quil. I knew that would piss Jake off, it was what he had been most upset about when Embry phased and he was going to have to do the very same thing for their safety.

Beyond Jake's anger at doing to his friends what had been done to him, Bella was going to be an issue. Bella had only started to recover from her depression when she'd started hanging around with Jake. Though she was just using him, it didn't change that she was now dependent on him. I could only see two paths this would go for her; she would slip back into her depression or she'd go to Jake against what she was told and end up involved with the wolves like I hoped against hope that she wouldn't.

It was at least another hour before I heard Uncle Charlie shifting around in his room and I quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on some comfy clothes for the day. I made sure to step over the squeaky steps on the stairs as I went to the kitchen to start breakfast for something to do other than think about Jake's complicated situation.

I figured that all the guys would likely be at Sam and Emily's at some during the morning and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. I cooked enough to feed what looked like a small army and packed it most of it away to take with me to La Push. I left enough for Bella and Uncle Charlie on a plate in the microwave before slipping on my shoes and taking the rest out to my car. Stepping outside was like getting a visual of my conflicted feelings. The early morning sun was peeking through the dark clouds that were drizzling rain down on Forks; somehow it made everything even more depressing then it had just been raining or if the sun had just been out.

When I started the car some cheery tune was playing that I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy today so I turned it off. I couldn't bring myself turn the radio back on the whole drive to La Push, the silence seemed to fit the situation better as I let my mind focus on the green lined highway ahead of me. Pulling up to Sam and Emily's place it didn't look like anyone was around, but the lone light that could be seen illuminating through the front door gave away that someone was up.

I wasn't even out of the car when Embry came out the front door. Despite the distance and dim light I could see that he was tired, his whole posture showing that he'd had very little sleep if any during the night.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and laid a kiss to my forehead.

"Couldn't really sleep last night so I was up early. Figured you'd all be here at some point so I thought I'd Emily feed you all." Embry hummed though he didn't move his arms to let me get the food out of the car. He didn't seem to want to move and for the moment I was content to just stand there wrapped around each other. After a long moment the position started to get uncomfortable and I pulled away gently, turning away to open the back door of the car and started unloading some of the containers into Embry's arms to carry inside while I got the rest. Emily turned around as Embry and I walked through the door, she didn't seem too surprised when she saw me or the pile of containers.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked knowingly and I nodded. She pulled out some serving plates and took the food out of the travel containers.

"Nights like this I have trouble sleeping too. I just can't seem to drift off completely till Sam comes back." Emily gave me a sympathetic look over her shoulder and I shrugged.

"I could handle Jake phasing, I know it's going to fix a lot of things in the long run, but there's just other things going on that are going to be affected and my mind just kept going in circles last night and it created this horrible feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't let me sleep." I explained and Emily nodded as the oven beeped and she moved to get out the large pan of muffins to set on the stove top to cool.

Emily called the guys and the quickly flowed into the room, Jake lagging behind with Embry. They all looked tired from the night before, but Jake looked the worst, he honestly looked like he'd emotionally been run over by a truck. Jake looked up as he came into the room and stopped when he saw me.

"Anna?" Jake asked like he was unsure if it was me or not.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Jared and Paul stopped piling food on their plates to watch Jake carefully, it seems they had been expecting something like this.

"You guys didn't tell him?" I asked looking at the four previously phased men in the room, Embry was the only one to look even a little sorry for the moment.

"Had a lot of other stuff to get through first babe." Embry explained as he moved carefully between Jake and me.

"Tell me what?" Jake asked looked like he couldn't handle anymore surprises or hidden truths today.

"What are you guys hiding now?" Jake demanded when no one answered him immediately. Jake's body started to shake and Sam quickly moved Emily off his lap to stand in front of her.

"Jacob. Outside." Sam ordered and all but shoved Jake out of the house with Jared not far behind. The sound of a low growl followed only moments after the door shut and I sighed leaning more into Embry as he wrapped his arm around me.

"We thought it would be best to hold off telling him about the imprinting till he could control himself better. If he doesn't imprint on Bella he's going to be devastated." Embry explained and I nodded though it didn't make me feel any better that Jake was still partially in the dark and was going to be hurting.

"I knew Jake was going to take this hard." I said softly and Embry rubbed his hand up my back soothingly.

"We all knew, but there's little he can do about it, it's in our blood." Embry replied and pulled me down to sit on his lap as he and Paul returned to filling their plates though neither was as enthusiastic about it as they had been moments ago.

"Make sure to leave some for your brothers." Emily reminded gently. The meal was eaten in silence, both guys seeming to be listening intently for something outside. When the guys finished they laid their plates in the sink, Embry laying a kiss to my check before both headed outside to help with Jake. Without a word Emily and I set to cleaning the dishes. We were almost through the dishes when I finally asked a question that had been plaguing me since Sam had pushed Jake out the door.

"Is it always like this after someone phases?" I asked, feeling worse that I hadn't been ab;e to be around when Embry had first phased. I didn't want to think of him being as hurt and angry as Jake was now.

"From what they've told me, no. Sam was angry, but there was little he could do and he couldn't exactly complain to the elders. They think the ability to phase is a blessing, to speak of it like a curse to them would be sacrilege in their eyes." Emily said softly and her hands stopped moving for a long moment before she continued.

"Sam said Jared had an easier time, but Jared didn't have as many obstacles in way as Sam did and he found Kim when he was able to go back to school and that made things even easier for him. Jared and Embry are a lot alike in some ways, both are pretty laid back, so Jared didn't quite the difficulty adjusting as Sam and Paul." Emily set down the large mixing bowl she had been washing and looked to me with a slightly amused smile.

"Paul's always been a bit of a hot head so being a wolf every time he lost his temper made keeping a wardrobe difficult for him. I'm seen him naked more times than I care to tell." Emily chuckled and I had to laugh too. It felt nice to laugh, it released a little of the tension I had been feeling in my chest.

"He's mostly adapted to it now, but as you know, he still has his moments when his temper gets the best of him and he loses control. You'll never know just grateful Paul is that you're not scared of him for the way you learned about them. That night after you left Paul thought for sure that you'd always be scared of him, but then you started teasing him like it hadn't fazed you in the least." Emily smiled and I did too, I won't have thought that with all the time I've spent around them, Paul never seemed to shy away from anything and least of all me. To know that he cared about feelings toward him was shocking to say the least.

"Embry so far has been the easiest transition Sam has seen. Sam really thinks that it's because of you." Emily said and looked at me with a warm smile while I looked back at her confused.

"He imprinted on you moments after he phased and you stuck by him from the beginning. Sam thinks that was the best thing that could have happened for him. It gave him someone to support him that none of the other guys got. Sam thinks that having an imprint so early on was the reason Jared and Embry learned to control their wolves do quickly, he thinks their wolves gave over control so they could be close to you and Kim." I was amazed at the revelation.

"You know Embry was worried that I would reject him because of the imprint?" I asked Emily and she shook her head.

"No, no one said anything about that." I shook my own head with a fond smile.

"He thought the idea of loving each other because of destiny would send me running. He thought I would feel forced to love him." I rolled my eyes and Emily smiled.

"How did you convince him you wouldn't?" She asked.

"I've loved Embry longer than I knew about the wolves. I told him that I didn't need the spirits to tell me that I was destined to love him, that I had figured it out well before he phased." Emily's smile got bigger as looked at me.

"I hope all the guys end up with imprints like you and Kim." Emily said and turned her attention back to the pile of dishes that now needed drying as I looked out the window over the sink to the flashes of color as the guys ran through the trees. In that moment I hoped that Jake would find someone to accept him completely like Embry and I had found each other.

We had all known since we were children that Jake was destined to follow in Billy's footsteps and be chief one day. Jake had never thought much of it, but now we knew more of what was coming with the task, Jake wouldn't just be taking over the role of chief, but would be taking over the tribe secrets that were currently hurting him the most. I feared that without the right people holding him up Jake would begin to crack. I could already one starting as he had stood here in Emily's kitchen. There had been no smile on his face, no sparkle in his eyes. He looked like a shell of a person with no hope and that was hard see given Jake's usual sunny demeanor that I had associated with him since he were little.

Even though it would hurt Jacob now I knew Bella couldn't be his imprint. Jake needed someone to help with his burden, to put the smile back on his face and the sparkle back in his eyes. Jake was never meant to be a broken person and Bella was the kind of person that could hold him together, especially not now when he had been doing his best to hold her together for months now.

I knew the pack would do what we could to keep Jake together till he could find who he was meant to be with. This pack was a family and we weren't going to look the other way as Jake fell the pieces. I smiled to myself as I realized that this pack was going to be Jacob's salvation, it was going to be his purpose till his purpose could find him. My heart felt lighter at the revelation and I was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel for Jake.

_Welcome to the family, Jake. _


	21. Taking Over Bella

**Chapter Twenty One: Taking Over Bella**

It was hours later that I woke up on Sam and Emily's couch to the sound of the guys coming through the door. I rubbed the smile out of my eyes and sat up as Embry walked over to me. I smiled as he took a seat beside me and put his arm around me.

"Everything okay now?" I whispered and made a so-so motion with his hand before leaning over to kiss my head.

"I have to go on patrol soon, but I wanted to see you before I did." I nodded and leaned into his side for a moment before Sam walked into the room.

"Embry." Sam said and nodded toward the door. Embry nodded and laid another kiss to my head before getting up and following Sam out. As they left Jake flopped into the arm chair across the room and I scooted down the couch to be a little closer to him.

"How you doing?" I asked softly, not sure how he was going to react. He put his head in his hands and let out a deep breath.

"I don't how to answer that, Anna. My life feels like it's spinning out of control and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I have to do to Quil exactly what was done to me and I hate myself for it, I hate Sam for it… hell I even think I hate my dad for it." Jake vented and my heart squeezed in my chest while Jake looked close to tears when he looked up.

"And then there's Bella..." Jake said almost too quietly for me to hear.

"I feel like the biggest asshole on the planet. I promised her that I wouldn't be like Edward. That I wouldn't leave her like he did, but here I am, doing the exact same thing because it's what's supposed to keep her safe." Jake looked away toward a photo on the wall and I could see the slight tremor in Jake's arms but he took a couple deep breaths and they stopped. We stayed quiet for a long moment before Jake spoke again.

"I can't believe that she knew about the Cullens. She knew and she still decided to be with him. Why would she put herself in danger everyday like that? What in her mind made that sound like a good idea?" Jake asked and I remained quiet, I didn't have answers for him, I was just as confused by the situation as he was. The only thing I could offer was a hug as I slowly got off the couch and wrapped my arms around him. Jake let out a breath that sounded more like a sob as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I was angry too when I found out." I said after a couple minutes.

"I was angry that she would knowingly put us in danger like that and I realized all the lies she had told us and that she had thought it was all okay. I can't give you a logical answer for her actions because I can't think of one and I don't think one exists. She loved him and somehow in her mind that made it all okay even if she knew that it wasn't." I said softly and I could feel a shudder go through Jake but I held on, feelings as they slowly stopped and silently grateful that none of the guys were in the room. Embry for sure would have pulled me out of the room by now.

"I need to know though, you are nothing like that leech. He knew what he was doing when he got involved with her. He knew what he was doing when he took her into the trees and broke her to piece and he knew what he was doing when he left town to avoid seeing the repercussions of his actions. You're still here Jake, You didn't know it was going to be like this, you don't to hurt her and truly her happiness does not lay on your shoulders. You've been holding her together for months and slowly gluing pieces back together. It's time she starts gluing her own pieces together while you find your footing again. She can't lean on you forever, she needs to learn how to walk on her own again and you need to let her or she's going to drag you down with her." I said as comfortingly as I could and Jake released a shuttering breath again.

"I know that once she realized you can't be there like before she's going to slip, but there's more of us to catch her now. She's got Uncle Charlie, Angela, Mike and me. We're not going to let her collapse like she did before. And she's stronger now, though she doesn't want to act like it. She's going to have to learn to face her problems on her own again. I don't care if I have to give her a kick in the ass every step of the way, she'd not going to go back to the way she was, we're not gonna let her." I vowed to Jake and this time the shuttering breath sounded like a small laugh and I smiled.

"As for you, you've got a lot to learn and the pack is going to do for you what you've done for Bella. They have been in your shoes, forced to learn everything about something they didn't know was possible. Let them help you and learn from their challenges. They're going to show you how to be a wolf and to be human at the same time." Jake nodded into my shoulder and finally picked his head up off my shoulder. The redness in his eyes and the dampness of my shirt told me what I had already known, Jake just needed to know that eventually everything was going to be alright and not just alright for him but for Bella.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked and Jake shook his head as he rubbed at his eyes to cover up that he had been crying.

"Emily saved some of the food we made earlier." I said and Jake nodded and walked out to the kitchen where Emily was sure to be. She always seemed to be in the kitchen though seeing the way the boys ate was a pretty good indicator of why.

Embry was going to be on patrol for hours and was probably gonna go home to crash when he got done and with Jake taken care of for the moment I was content to go home and hopefully catch up on some more of the sleep I hadn't gotten during the night.

Of course any thought of sleep were thrown out the window when I walked into the house and could hear retching from the bathroom upstairs. Bella seemed have caught whatever bug had been going around with her friends the night before. Going into the kitchen I poured a glass of water and headed upstairs. Bella had been in such as hurry that she hadn't even shut the door when she'd gone in. She was hugging the toilet and I grimaced as she hurled again. I placed the glass on the sink ledge and pulled the cold pills out of the cabinet. Taking in the fact that Bella was still in her pajamas and the state of the bathroom I was willing to bet that Bella had been in here all day. She flushed the toilet and turned around to sit on the floor leaning against the wall as I handed her the cold pills and then the water before getting out a clean washcloth to wet to lay across her forehead.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No." She croaked hoarsely before forcing down the cold pills. I nodded and took out some of the pills for myself and headed back downstairs to get another glass. I hoped that Bella didn't pass along the bug, being sick was just not on my list of priorities this week.

Since Bella was sick, I knew she wasn't going to be up for making dinner like she normally did and after I forced down the medication I set to work on making chicken noodle soup, hoping she'd be able to keep it down after the medication had been in her system for a while.

While the soup simmered I helped Bella to bed since she'd managed not to puke since I'd gotten home. I left the glass of water and her next dose of cold pills on the night stand before leaving her to sleep. The only good thing about Bella being sick was that she wouldn't be worrying about Jake for a little while and thankfully it would just that much longer before she caused any trouble about Jake not contacting her.

I sat at the table doing the homework that was due on Monday and keeping an eye on the soup at it cooked. Uncle Charlie was surprised to see Bella home, but cringed when I told him she was sick and went upstairs to check on her before coming back down changed out of his uniform.

When the soup was done Uncle Charlie and I ate in silence before I took Bella up a small bowl and a half pack of crackers to leave on her night stand before retreating to my room to call Embry since he should have been getting home from patrol about now.

"Hey, babe." He answered sounding in more tired than he had when I'd seen him earlier.

"Hey, how was patrol?"

"Caught a scent today. We chased it towards Canada before it looped around and jumped into the ocean." He sounded disgruntled.

"Do you think it's going to circle back?" I asked.

"I hope not, but if it's dumb enough to, we'll be ready for him and we'll get it next time." Embry said resignedly and I hummed.

"Good thing you called when you did, I was two minutes away from dream land when you called." Embry said and I smiled.

"I was hoping to get some sleep earlier, but I came home to Bella sick as a dog. Seems she caught whatever Mike has."

"Eww." Embry said and I laughed.

"Do you feel alright?" Embry asked and I hummed.

"I feel fine, but I took some meds just in case. Puking my brains out doesn't sound pleasant."

"I second that." Embry joked.

"One plus to being a wolf, we've got great immune systems. So at least Jake and I won't get sick." Embry gloated on the other end.

"Um, lucky you." I hummed and he laughed.

"Hey there has to a silver lining somewhere, right? At least while she's sick she won't be looking for Jake." Embry offered and I chuckled.

"Speaking of Jake, thanks for talking to him." Embry said and I hummed.

"He just needed to know that Bella wasn't his responsibility, that it was okay to focus on himself for a little bit to get his head back on straight." Embry made a noise of agreement.

"Well I won't keep you up any longer. I'll see you tomorrow when I bring chicken soup down for Jake. Figured keeping up the ruse that Jake's sick will delay Bella a little longer." Embry laughed on the other end of the line.

"You're like a super villain, planning three steps ahead." Embry said through his laughter and I laughed back sarcastically.

"Not a super villain just an overly cautious friend."

"Alright, if you say so." Embry teased.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, love you." He said.

"Love you, too." I replied and we both hung up. I let my phone fall onto the bed before changing into some pajamas and crawling under the covers. The rain had picked up while I was on the phone Embry and soon the sound of the rain on the roof was lulling me to sleep.


	22. Stress

**Chapter Twenty Two: Stress**

Fortunately Bella seemed to only have to 24 hour flu and was mostly back to normal the next morning. When I stopped by Billy's to drop of the soup Billy told me that Bella had called to check up on Jake and he'd told her that Jake had mono, so she shouldn't call for a couple days since Jake was too out of it to talk. If it wouldn't have been so disrespectful I would have laughed at Billy's cover story, Jake having the kissing disease was a little unlikely, but it was too late now.

By the time I got home Bella had already fired up the computer and googled mono, she was well aware that Jake having it was unlikely and had said so to me at dinner. Thankfully Uncle Charlie had saved us the argument and told Bella to give Jake a few days to recover, because whether it was mono or not Billy wouldn't lie about Jake being sick. Little did Uncle Charlie know that Billy would lie about Jake being sick given the right reason.

Even with Uncle Charlie's input Bella snuck down to La Push while I had my shift at the diner. I was unaware until I got home to find Bella waiting for me. Time hadn't only made her angrier instead of letting her cool down as she ambushed me in the driveway.

"What did Sam and his flunkies do to Jake?" Bella demanded.

"I'm sure, nothing. But even if they did, how would I know, Bella? I've been at school and at work all day." I said indignantly holding out my arms questioningly.

"You're the one that hangs out with them, you probably know what they did to Embry. You would know what they do to people who don't want to be part of their gang. Jake was adamant that he wanted nothing to do with them!" Bella yelled.

"For pete's sake, Bella! They're not a gang! If they were don't you think that the police would have stepped in a long time ago? It's not like La Push and Forks are known for their street gangs. A do you think that Jake; the chief's son would join a god damn gang? Like you said he was adamant that he wanted nothing to do with them, do you really think that would change in the two days since you've seen him? And do you think that Billy would let his son join a gang or did you forget that Billy and the tribal elders advocate for Sam and the boys?" I yelled back and Bella paused for a moment.

"Plus Jake's sick! How many sick people are joining gangs? Do you hear yourself Bella?" I continued and Bella started to blush, most likely because Mrs. Henderson was sitting on her porch down the block and likely watch the drama unfold in our driveway because Bella couldn't even wait for me to get in the house before having this stupid argument.

"We should go inside." Bella said and I shook my head.

"No, you wanted to do this here, we'll do this here. I think you've lost your good damn mind! You've been nothing but a train wreck since you moved here and at some point you decided you needed to know everything about everyone! There are some things people just don't want to talk about, some people actually like to keep their private life, private! If Jake decides that he wants to make new friends that's none of your god damn business! Next time maybe you should think a little before ambushing me in the god damn driveway like I've done something wrong because now the whole neighborhood knows our family drama and it's because you've been nothing but an attention seeking bitch!" I yelled, the last word ringing out as Uncle Charlie wretched open the front door.

"Hey, hey, hey, girls that's enough. Inside!" He said and I marched past him and up the stairs into my room and slamming the door behind me. I could hear Bella trying to defend herself downstairs, but I couldn't hear what Uncle Charlie was saying to her over the sound of the blood pounding through my ear. I was mad, madder than I have been in a long time. Bella had decided to make a spectacle of me in front of the whole neighborhood and was now upset that it turned out to be her looking like the bad person.

Finally I couldn't take listening to the one sided conversation anymore and flipped on my radio to block out her voice. Looking at it now I had partially gone against what I had promised Jake, but I wasn't going to stand around and be Bella's punching bag while she figured her life out, that wasn't fair to me and I wasn't going to let it happen.

It was a long time before I heard Bella stomp up the stairs and slam her door. A couple minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Anna?" Uncle Charlie said as he poked his head inside.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry." I said and he sighed as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I wasn't going to make you apologize." Uncle Charlie said as he leaned against my desk. I looked to him surprised.

"You weren't?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Bella's been a weird place since that Cullen boy left. At first I thought this all was because she was hurting, but this has gone too far. Those kinds of accusations, especially yelled where other people can hear them, can create problems for all involved even if they're wrong. I don't want either of you in that kind of situation and I want you understand that I know Bella hasn't been fair to you, I thought after some time it would get better, but it hasn't and I'm sorry." Uncle Charlie's voice was a little choked and I could feel the sting in the back of my eyes.

"I know you've been doing your best for me and you've been pulling more than your weight for a long time and I'm sorry for that too, but you don't have to do it anymore Anna. I know things are still going to be rough, but I want you to come to me, you don't have take it on alone. And though I don't want you two to fight, if it comes to yelling all I ask is that you do it inside." Uncle Charlie asked and I nodded as I climbed off my bed and hugged him. He hugged me back and I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Charlie. I know how bad you wanted to have Bella living with you and I tried, I tried, but she just pushes me away. I wanted everything to be perfect for you, but I couldn't do, I just couldn't." I sobbed into his chest and Uncle Charlie's arms got tighter around me.

"Shh." Uncle Charlie whispered into my hair as his hand started to rub up and down my back calmly and he started to sway a little.

"You didn't have to put that weight on your shoulders, Anna. Thank you for trying, but you didn't need to do this all for me. You're as much a daughter to me as Bella, you never have to feel inferior." Uncle Charlie whispered and I sobbed a little harder. We stood like that till my tears dried and my my sobs became hiccups.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie." I said softly and he smiled though I could see the tears in his own eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, kiddo. It's my job and I never want you to feel like you've got to hide stuff like this from me." I nodded and sniffed. Uncle Charlie laid a gentle kiss to my head before walking out of the room and heading back downstairs.

Even though my head hurt from the crying, I felt lighter than I had in a long time, like I could breath easier. It was like Uncle Charlie knew exactly what to say to make everything better. He used to tell Gran that he wasn't good with the 'girly' stuff, but certainly seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

Instead of doing anything productive I changed into a pair of comfy pajamas and crawled under the covers. Glancing at the clock I knew Embry would be home from his patrol and picked up my phone off the night stand to call him.

"Hey." He answered and I smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

"You okay, you sound off?" He asked and I smiled a little wider.

"Better now. Heard Jake had a little drama today." Embry snorted on the other end.

"Yeah. Definitely wasn't expecting her just yet, thought telling her that he was sick would keep her away longer."

"Yeah, but Billy told her that Jake had mono and all she had to do was make one google search to know he was lying."

"Damn."

"Charlie even told her to stay away a little longer, but she obviously doesn't listen." Embry sighed.

"Well, if you know that means Bella said something to you." Embry deduced and I chuckled.

"More like yelled. She ambushed me in the driveway when I got home from work. The whole neighborhood knows about our family drama now." I sighed and Embry groaned.

"Uncle Charlie apologized to me though." I added.

"What? Why? He's not the one who yelled at you."

"He apologized because he knew Bella has been a bitch for a while and he's let it go on this long because he thought she would get better on her own. He said he wasn't gonna let this go on like it has, especially after she was yelling accusations of La Push have a gang and that the chief's son had been sucked into it."

"Whoa." Embry said and I hummed.

"I like your uncle. If someone had to be my dad, I kinda wish it could have been him." Embry said wistfully.

"You should ask him, he'd probably adopt you." I joked and Embry laughed.

"Nah, then we'd be cousins and that would make things weird." I laughed at his reasoning.

"Did something get mentioned today?" I asked concerned, it wasn't like Embry to randomly bring up his paternity.

"Yes and no. Jake's had so many other things going on that today was the first time he realized that my dad had to be Quileute for me to have phased. He wasn't doing it to be a dick, it was just a passing thought that I overheard."

"Why don't you ask Sam to do a DNA test with you?" I suggested and Embry sighed again.

"I thought about it for a split second, even looked up how to get one done, but those things are expensive and what if Sam's not my brother? Then I'm putting the spotlight on three men that were all supposed to be happily married at the time and even if I knew who my father was, it's not like he's suddenly going to step up now. He's known all along and hasn't said anything, my mom refuses to talk about it and no matter what I'm still gonna be the bastard child and I'm risking one of my friends hating me if it comes out that we're brothers and I'm ruining their family. I can't do that, I just rather not know." Embry vented and I nodded.

"Alright, it's your decision. Though nobody's blaming you for being born, Embry." I said gently and Embry made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, I just wish the counsel so twitchy about it. The guys seem fine about not knowing, I mean we're pack now and that makes us brothers even if it isn't by paternity." Embry reasoned and I smiled.

"That's a good way to think about it. I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you, too, Anna." Embry said and hung up.


	23. Hiking

**Chapter Twenty Three: Hiking**

Bella definitely wasn't taking Jake's absence well. She keep trying to call him only to get Billy and he was getting shorter with her the more she called. I half expected him to leave the phone off the hook just to get some peace, but it was more likely that she'd show up there if she couldn't get through on the phone.

Bella had been strangely quiet around me since the day she ambushed me in the driveway. She didn't talk to me unless she had to and that was a complete 180 after the snide and scathing remarks, the yelled accusations and thinly veiled malice of the last couple weeks. I wasn't complaining but the sudden change had me worried, it was a bit too much like when she'd been a zombie after Edward's departure. Thankfully she was still talking to Uncle Charlie and her friends at school which put me a little at ease.

The new normal was exactly why I was so surprised when Bella randomly spoke to me as I pouring some milk over my cereal on a Saturday morning.

"Anna, will you go hiking with me?" She asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hiking? Since when do you hike?" I asked, spoon frozen half way between the bowl and my mouth.

"It was something I was doing with Jake and I like it. I don't want to go alone." Bella said and I sighed before nodding.

"Sure, I'll go hiking with you." I agreed, it seemed innocent enough and she was less likely to get lost or killed if she wasn't alone. A little while later Bella drove us to a trail head on the outskirts of Forks and we both hopped out. Grabbing my backpack, I started for the marked trail, but Bella stopped me.

"We're going this way." Bella said pointing in the opposite direction of the trail.

"Bella, there's no trail over there." I stated and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know that. Jake and I were creating our own trail." She said and held up a map. Taking the map from her I looked it over, there were several lines drawn in marker and several had been crossed off. It was definitely something she couldn't have done alone.

"Are you sure, you don't want to just do the normal trail? My sense of direction isn't as great as Jake's." I tried though I should have known better than to ask.

"No, we've been working toward this for a while now. I want to finish it." Bella said and I sighed before nodding for her to lead since she had obviously been doing this a lot.

We walked for a while in silence with Bella stumbling every couple yards and making this seem even more like a bad idea the longer we walked. We almost seemed to be walking aimlessly as Bella led and I tried to follow Jake's roughly drawn map, I was just about to suggest giving up for the day when we finally came to a break in the trees. Bella picked up her pace as she noticed the sun shining bright up a head and pretty much ran through the trees into the clearing.

I followed behind slower, having no intentions of accidentally falling on a root or branch this far into the forest to have to walk out with a twisted ankle or broken leg. When I stepped through the trees I was shocked at the lack of beauty before me. It was quite lackluster to have walked all this way just to see a meadow that was surrounded by barren trees and filled with grass that was just starting to grow back, a sight I was sure we could have found more easily by taking the marked trail.

I wasn't the only one disappointed as Bella dropped to her knees, clutching her chest like she was physically hurting. I was concerned and started to walk towards her till I heard the sobs. She cried for a few minutes before seeming to pull herself together and getting up off the ground while I waited patiently, looking sedately at the trees that would soon sprouting new leaves. She had just gotten to her feet and turned to look towards me when she gasped. I turned to see what she was seeing hoping it was a deer or something, but was startled to see the very man that had killed our grandmother.

I spun to face him, taking in his dirty clothes, his dreads and his red eyes. Terror froze me where I stood as I looked at my grandmother's murderer and this time I didn't even have a gun, though now I knew that it would be useless to shoot at him. Bella and I were literally sitting ducks as this vampire looked between the two of us like a cat decided when it was going to pounce.

"Laurent!" She cried and I turned my head to look at her in disbelief. She knew this monster? Of course she did, of course she would know more of them besides the Cullens. _Laurent's_ eyes focused on Bella before a smile started to come to his face.

"Bella?" He said like he was pleasantly surprised.

"You remember." Bella said and then smiled like she was talking to an old friend. Bella stepped forward a step while I fought my instincts to run. I was praying to any god that would listen that the pack was tracking this _Laurent_, it was the hope we had at surviving this, though I was the only one that seemed to realize this.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He grinned and started to walk toward us.

"Isn't that the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." Laurent stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"You're right. I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on." He said taking another step towards Bella. Bella seemed to be entranced by the man as she just stood in place like she was frozen, chatting like he was harmless.

"Oh." She bit her lip and pain flashed in eyes while Laurent watched her curiously.

"They did move on." She squeaked out.

"Hmm," He hummed.

"I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" He asked and I looked to Bella stunned. He just called her a pet. Vampires thought of humans as pets? I took a step away from the man before I could stop myself and Laurent's eyes snapped to me before looking back at Bella.

"Something like that." She murmured with a weak smile while I stared on in terrified amazement at her nonchalance in regards to being called a pet.

"Hmm." He hummed again, seeming thoughtful as he watched us and there was finally a reaction of fear from Bella as she suddenly stiffened while looking back at Laurent, almost like she had just realized the danger we were in as she took her first step back away from Laurent.

"Do they visit often?" Laurent asked as he leaned towards Bella. Bella belatedly move aware like she was just noticing how close Laurent was.

"Now and then." She lied. Why is she lying? Was she trying to protecting them?

"You know how they get distracted..." She babbled and I almost wanted to pinch myself. This couldn't be real, this insanity had to be a dream.

"The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while..." Laurent said though the friendliness (if you could call it that) had disappeared from his features and he seemed suspicious now. Bella flinched but other than that didn't move.

"I'll mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry that he missed your visit." She bluffed.

"But I probably shouldn't mention it to… Edward, I suppose-" She barely managed to get his name out and I knew that I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"-he had such a temper… well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand like it was nothing, but she sounded hysterical. Whatever had happened with whoever this James was, was obviously not nothing.

"Is he really?" Laurent asked skeptically.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed but it too was high pitched and showed that she was starting to panic. Laurent took another step and scanned the meadow.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya." Bella tried small talk again. Laurent paused his inspection of the meadow and looked back to Bella.

"I like Tanya very much," He mused.

"And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoyed the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restriction are difficult… I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for so long." Laurent's face was over come by a conspiratorial grin as he leaned in like he was sharing a secret.

"Sometimes I cheat." He confided and my panicked shot up another level. Bella seemed to finally completely comprehend the amount of danger we were in as she started to back away from Laurent.

"Oh." She squeaked.

"Jasper has problems with that, too." She said and flinched again. I looked at Bella finally realizing that she had jumped off the sanity wagon a lot sooner than I had thought. It was still a bad idea to hang around with vampire even when they were on the vegan diet, but to hang out with them when they struggled to keep to said diet was an even worse idea. It suddenly dawned on me how close I was to dying every time I'd gone to gym class, Jasper had been in my gym class before they'd skipped town.

"Really?" Laurent asked, seeming surprised.

"Is that why they left?" He pried.

"No, Jasper was more careful at home." She defended as she glanced at me.

"Yes, I am too." Laurent said with a nod like this discussion of vampire chest day was something that happened every day.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" Bella asked, leaving me reeling again as I wonder who the hell Victoria was.

"Yes, I'm actually here as a favor to her." The way he said favor, made me think that it wasn't something he was happy to be doing.

"She won't be happy about this." He said, almost seeming disappointed.

"About what?" Bella asked, almost eager.

"About me killing you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was to everyone except Bella. It all seemed to hit Bella at once as she suddenly staggered backward. Laurent flashed from where he was standing in front of Bella to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me to stand beside Bella before I could blink.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and struggled against the hold he had on my arm though it wasn't doing anything.

"I remember you. How's dear granny?" He asked with a sadistic grin.

"Let go of me you sick freak! Get away from me!" I screamed and tears began pouring down my face.

"You see Bella… Victoria is sort of put out with you." Laurent continued his conversation with Bella, completely ignoring my struggles against his grip. This was like that day with Jake, only this time I knew that there was no way I was going to get free without Laurent willingly letting my go.

"She'll be mad that I didn't save killing you for her." He explained.

"Me?" Bella squeaked. Laurent shook his head and chuckled.

"It seems a little backwards to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him. She thought it more appropriate than killing Edward. A mate for a mate. She told me to get a lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed, you obviously don't mean that much to them if they just left you here, unprotected. I suppose she'll be angry all the same." He stated.

"Then why not wait for her?" Bella choked out.

"Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to _this _place on Victoria's mission – I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you two do smell… simply mouthwatering." He said and leaned in to take a deep inhale along my neck making me screaming again as I fought against him.

"He'll know it was you." She stated.

"You won't get away with this."

"And why not?" He asked.

"The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your bodies – you'll simply go missing, like many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst." Laurent said and started to lean in again while I screamed.

"Look at it this way, Bella. You're lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" She countered.

"Yes. I'll make it quick. You won't feel a thing. I promise. Oh I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she planned for you, Bella…." He dragged off.

"I swear you'd be thanking me for this." He leaned in and I could feel his mouth getting closer to my neck as I let out another scream, squeezing my eyes shut. The pain I was expecting never came and I could feel him lean away from me.

"I don't believe it." He whispered and I opened my eyes to Sam's wolf slinking out of the trees with Paul to his left, Jared to his right, with Jake flanking Jared and Embry flanking Paul. Laurent let go of me, stepping away and I had never been so relieved to see a wolf as I sobbed in relief that I might actually survive this. Laurent slowed back away toward the tree line as the wolves advanced. I heard Bella gasp as Jake stood in front of us close enough to feel the heat coming off of him. Jake turned his head slightly to look at Bella.

Sam let out a terrifying growl and Jake snapped back to attention. As Laurent started to blend into the tree line he turned and ran. Sam let out another growl and they all ran head long into the tree line disappearing from view faster than they had arrived. I grabbed a hold of Bella's arm and pulled her with me the way we came back into the trees, both of us running to make it back to her truck as fast as possible.

It seemed like forever as we ran, my lungs burning well before the trees started to thin. I feared my legs would give out before we made it to the truck. When we burst from the trees we weren't back at the trail head where we had left Bella's truck, but on the main road. Thankfully I recognized where we were and continued down the road back to the trail head. We didn't stop running till we reached Bella's truck.

Bella cranked the truck's engine and thankfully it didn't stall as she matted it, kicking out dirt as we roared back toward the main road. I was just starting to catch my breath when Bella pulled into the driveway. The truck was barely in park before she was racing into the house rambling about wolves. Poor Harry Clearwater looked panicked and I wanted to strangle Bella for missing the point that the wolves save us while her dear friend Laurent was going to eat us.

Having heard enough of what Bella was saying Charlie took her with him into the kitchen to call the station and file a report of Bella's sighting. This left Harry and I in the foyer, Harry looking between me and the kitchen with an indescribable expression that made me what to explain myself and hide at the same time. I nodded toward the living room and Harry followed me to put lower the chance of Bella or Uncle Charlie overhearing us.

"Bella asked me to go hiking with her this morning. Embry hasn't mentioned a scent in weeks so I didn't see the harm. I didn't know she was going to go off trail. Some vampire that apparently knew the Cullens found us and was going to kill us when the pack showed up and chased him off." I rattled off quickly and then took a deep breath. Harry still didn't look happy, but he nodded.

"No more hiking." He said sternly and I nodded quickly.

"Make sure your story matches Bella's." He said and nodded toward the kitchen. I nodded again and quickly left. I felt helpless as I listened to Bella telling Charlie and the officer on the other end of the phone every detail she could think of about the wolves while downplaying the fact that we had been off trail and our little encounter with her blood drinking friend.

When they were done I headed upstairs and took a long shower to wash off the dirt and fear from the day. When I got out Bella was still downstairs with Charlie and I quickly got dressed and called out a good bye as I latched the door behind me and rushed to my car to drive to La Push. Embry must have been waiting for me to show up since he was out the door before I was even completely in the driveway and was pulling out of the car the second it was parked.

The feeling of safety overwhelmed me when I felt his arms around me and I burst into tears. He clutched me tighter whispering things in my ear that didn't hear, but were soothing none the less. He just held me while I cried and let me blubber into his chest. When I finally pulled myself together I noticed Sam waiting on the porch and sighed as I wiped at the tears that were still trickling down my face.

"Did you get the bastard?" I asked, my voice sounding choked from all the crying. Sam sighed, but nodded.

"What were you two doing out there?" Sam asked and Anna cringed.

"It didn't seem like such a bad idea this morning. Bella asked for company on a hike, Embry hadn't mentioned any vampires in the area in weeks and Bella had said this was something she had been doing with Jake, so I thought this might help her occupied. I didn't know she wasn't going on the trail till we got there, but she said they had been creating their own trail, pulled out a map to prove it. Bella's so clumsy I figured the hike would last an hour tops, but she seemed to be looking for the meadow you found us in. Bella was bawling her eyes out when that freak found us, she knew him, I guess he'd had a run in with her and the Cullen's before. It's why we were still alive when you guys got there. They were making small chat." I scoffed at the last part, hating how ridiculous I sounded to myself.

"Well, since he was being so chatty..." Jared said, making me jump since I hadn't realized he was standing behind Embry.

"did he mention why he was here?" Jared asked and I nodded.

"Said it was a favor to some Victoria, that she wants Bella dead because Edward killed her mate." I explained, the guys looked surprised, yet unsurprised with the information.

"Well we figured they were after something, didn't think it would be your cousin though." Jared stated before looking to Sam.

"Why don't you head inside, Anna. Emily was worried about you." Embry said and I quickly went inside and away from the inevitable planning session that was about to start.


	24. Drama

**Chapter Twenty Four: Drama**

That night I spent at Sam and Emily's happily wrapped in Embry's arms. It was like La Push was a bubble of security, nothing could get me here and being in Embry's arm was like adding a layer of bubble wrap to make sure. I hadn't felt this safe since before my grandmother died, till now I didn't realize just how poorly I had been sleeping.

I woke up before Embry, but held as still as possible to keep from waking him up. He had been keeping strange hours to fit it in school and him turn at patrol and needed as much sleep as he could get when he could get it. I looked over his face in the early morning light, he looked so peaceful while he slept, an expression I hadn't been able to describe him since he phased. For just a few minutes it seemed like that world was right, no danger, no drama, just peace.

I could tell the moment Embry started waking up, his jaw tensed and his arms tightened around me for a long moment before he groggily opened his eyes. Some of the tension in his jaw disappeared when his eyes connected with mine and a small smile graced his lips.

"Morning." He croaked and I smiled.

"Morning." I whispered back as he leaned in for a quick kiss. I sighed as he pulled away and snuggled back into him enjoying the warmth that was radiating off him. I was tempted to try to convince Embry to lay here all morning, but the thought was interrupted by Embry's stomach. I giggled as I rolled away slightly, Embry blushed but he laughed too. I started to climb out of bed, but Embry protested and grabbed my waist to pull me back.

"Maybe you and your stomach should have a chat, you're sending mixed signals." I teased and Embry grinned.

I eventually convinced Embry to get out of bed and we made our way out to the kitchen. Emily was in the kitchen with Sam standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle as he seemed to be whispering in her ear while she was mixing something together in a giant bowl. Hearing us come in he looked up and nodded his greeting before returning his attention back to Emily.

"Good morning." Emily greeted when she looked over to see what Sam had looked at.

"Morning, Emily." I returned.

"Anna, would you mind getting the muffins out the oven for me?" She asked and I nodded as I set to finding a pair of oven mitts to grab out the first of many to come. The last muffins was barely out of the pan when Embry was grabbing for one and carefully breaking it apart to let it cool enough so as not to burn his mouth.

"You know, if you two men are looking for something to do, there's firewood to be cut." She hinted. Sam chuckled, removing his arms and motioning for Embry to follow him out. Embry grabbed up another couple muffins to take with him and Emily just shook her head.

"Anna, your phone has been going off all morning." She said and gestured to my coat that was draped over the back of the chair. After carefully setting down the tray on one of the mitts I moved to grab my phone.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn it off last night." I apologized, but Emily waved me off. The screen showed three missed messages from Leah. I sighed and excused myself to the living room to listen to the messages.

"Dad told me about what happened yesterday. Call me, I want to know you're really alright." Leah said sounding concerned.

"Anna, I know you're usually up by now. Call me!" This time she was starting to sound irritated.

"You have a half an hour to call me or so help me God, I'm coming over there and kicking your ass after I make sure you're alright!" Leah all but yelled into the phone and I cringed before checking when the message had been left. The phone said the message had been left only fifteen minutes ago, but I couldn't trust Leah not to jump the gun, so I hit dial and brought the phone up to my ear. Leah was not known for her patience.

"Anna Swan! What the hell happened? What were you doing in the woods? Were you hurt? I swear I could kill you for not calling me last night!" Leah answered, not even bothering to breath between questions.

"Leah." I said gently into the phone, but she continued to ramble in my ear.

"Leah!" I said a little louder and she finally stopped for a moment.

"This really wasn't something I wanted to talk about over the phone. I'll come over later, but for now I'm not hurt just a little shaken." I said and Leah sighed on the other end.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, come over as soon as you can." Leah said and hung up without another word. I shook my head at her antics and headed back into the kitchen. Glancing out the window I could see Sam and Embry had been joined by Jared and Paul. Stepping into my shoes and grabbing my coat I walked out to the guys standing around the wood pile and nudged Embry to get his attention.

"I'm going over to Leah's. Harry told her about yesterday." I said to Embry and he nodded.

"We're headed over to Jake's now anyway. You can walk with us." Paul suggested and I nodded. Jake's was just down the road from the Clearwaters' and I hadn't Billy in a while anyway. I walked back to the house and called a good bye to Emily and turned to rejoin the guys only to scooped off the ground and tossed over Embry's shoulder. I squealed at the unexpected motion making Paul and Embry laugh.

"Figured you'd want a ride given the others are gonna shift and run." Embry explained and I rolled my eyes. He set me down and leaned down so I could hop like a piggy back ride. I laughed as Embry stood up, his arms hooking around my legs to keep me in place. I hadn't had a piggy back ride since Uncle Charlie had said I was getting too big when I was eight.

The others disappeared out of sight behind trees and came back moments later as wolves. Sam made a motion with his head and they all took off back into the trees. I held on tight to Embry, amazed at how well he kept up given that he only had two legs at the moment. The trees were almost a blur as we ran past and my added weight didn't seem to be slowing him down at all. All too soon he started to slow, but we weren't anywhere that I recognized.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked Embry as I looked around.

"I don't know." Embry said but he was watching the other. Suddenly split off and came back human.

"Jake just called a meeting. Wants to meet up on the old logging trail." Paul and Embry nodded before Paul disappeared again. Sam and Jared took off again and we started after then, turning in a new direction. 

"Guess Leah will have to wait." I sighed and held tight to Embry again.

"Oh shit." Embry whispered as the tree started to thin and he slowed again.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around and not seeing anything that could bring that reaction.

"Jake brought Bella." Embry whispered and Paul growled beside us.

"What? Why?" I asked as the others quickly phased back while Embry leaned down so I could stand on my own. Walking through the trees I could make out Bella's truck and as we broke through the trees I could see her cowering behind Jacob.

"What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded and the anger in his voice had me moving closer to Embry's side. Paul's tempering was flaring if the tremors in his arms were anything to go by. Embry quickly stepped between us to shield me should Paul's anger make it impossible for him to remain in control.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" Paul yelled as he walked further from the tree line past Sam.

"What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything – than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?" Paul yelled and the tremors started to look more like an epileptic fit.

"She can help." Jake defended, but his words only pissed Paul off more.

"Help! Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out!" Paul exclaimed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jake shouted and I watched in horror as a shutter rippled down Paul's spine.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded and Paul shook his head.

"Jeez, Paul. Get a grip." Jared said gruffly, but instead of helping Paul turned on Jared. Jake made a more and it seemed to be the last straw for Paul.

"Right, protect _her_!"Paul shouted and his body seemed to convulse while Sam and Jake shouted his name. Moments later a large gray wolf stood where Paul had been, snarling as he tooka threatening step toward Jake.

Bella screamed as Jake rushed towards Paul, phasing too as he met Paul head on. It was a flurry of gray and brown, teeth and snarls as the two fought, Jake slowly pushing Paul back toward the tree line.

"Stay where you are, Bella." Sam called as she stumbled forward like she could do something to break up the fight. I could barely see what was going on as Embry had pushed me behind him at the first sign of the fight.

Embry didn't let me move till Jake had rammed Paul back into the trees and the sound of the snarls were starting to fade. I looked at Bella, hating that she was managing to force herself into the pack's life just as I had feared and was already causing chaos. I wanted to yell and scream, but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. It wouldn't help anything and it would only make things worse in the end, so I remained quiet and stuck close to Embry.

"Take her back to Emily's!" Sam shouted as he kicked off his shoes and headed into the trees, moments later his shorts came flying out and Jared walked over to pick them up while Embry walked over to start picking up the scraps of Jake's and Paul's clothing.

I looked up from helping Embry when he started laughing. Embry was looking at Bella as she was looking toward the trees where Jake and Paul had disappeared with large eyes, she was pale as a ghost and looked like she could fall over at any second. I rolled my eyes and continued picking up the craps.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Embry snickered.

"I do. Every single day." Jared grumbled.

"Oh give him some credit, Jared. He doesn't lose his temper _every_ day. Maybe two out of three." I defended.

"Totally shredded." Jared said as he held up one of Jake's sneakers, or what used to be Jake's sneaker.

"Billy said this was the last pair he could afford – guess Jacob's going barefoot now." Jared chuckled.

"This one survived!" Embry called out holding up the other sneaker that still resembled a sneaker instead of randomly sewn material.

"Jake can hop." He laughed and I chuckled at the thought of Jake having to hop everywhere till Billy could afford to get him a new pair of shoes.

"Hey, you're not going to faint or puke or anything?" Embry asked as he looked Bella over cautiously, keeping his distance in case she couldn't stop herself from losing her breakfast.

"I don't _think_ so." She said, though it wasn't very reassuring.

"Maybe you should sit down." I suggested.

"Okay." She said and quickly slid down the side of the truck to the ground and put her head between her knees.

"Jake should have warned us." Embry grumbled.

"He shouldn't have brought his girlfriend into this. What did he expect?" Jared retorted.

"Well, the wolf's out of the bag now." Embry said with wry grin and I rolled me eyes.

"You're such a dork." I said fondly and Embry smirked. Bella raised her head and glared at us like we were misbehaving children.

"Aren't you worried about them at all?" She demanded.

"Worried? Why?" Embry asked surprised.

"They could hurt each other!" She cried out making Embry and Jared laugh.

"I _hope_ Paul gets a mouthful of him. Teach him a lesson." Jared said with a grin making Bella turn a shade paler in horror.

"Yeah, right!" Embry disagreed.

"Did you _see_ Jake? Even Sam couldn't have phased on the fly like that. He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? That boy's got a gift." Embry exclaimed.

"Paul's been fighting longer. I'll bet you ten bucks he leaves a mark." Jared wagered and I rolled my eyes.

"You're on. Jake's a natural Paul doesn't have a prayer." They shook hands, both grinning like fools while I just shook my head.

"Let's get back to Emily's. She'll have food waiting when we get there." Embry cheered.

"You just ate three muffins." I said in disbelief.

"We're growing boys, Anna. We need food." Jared tried to explain, but I just rolled my eyes.

"More like bottomless pits." I muttered.

"Mind giving us a ride?" Embry asked Bella.

"No problem." She choked out and Jared raised a brow.

"Maybe you better drive, Embry. She still looks like she might hurl." Jared said as he eyed Bella.

"Good idea." Embry agreed.

"Where are the keys?"

"Ignition." She squeaked.

"In you go." Embry said as he carefully lifted Bella off the ground and into the passenger seat. Jared moved closer, but I shook my head.

"There's not going to be enough room, Jared." He nodded.

"We'll ride in the back. I got a weak stomach anyway. I don't want to be in there when she blows." Jared said while Embry lifted me into the bed of the truck.

"Bet she'd tougher than that. She runs with vampires." Embry baited.

"Five bucks?" Jared asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Done I feel guilty taking your money like this." Embry said and cracked the engine. Jared hopped in the back with me and settled against the cab of the truck as Embry shifted it into gear.


	25. What You Need to Know

**Chapter Twenty Five: What You Need to Know**

Jared and I lounged in the back of the truck the whole way back to Emily's. Leah wouldn't be happy that I was taking so long, but she'd survive. When we pulled into Emily's Embry helped me out of the back of the truck, while Jared jumped out and headed for the house only to be stopped by Embry's hand on his chest. When Jared stopped Embry held out his hand expectantly, looking pointedly at Bella who was looking better than before.

"I don't have my wallet on me." Jared defended tapping his pockets like it would prove they were empty.

"That's okay. I won't forget." I followed the boys up the steps before realizing that Bella wasn't following us. Looking back toward the truck it looked like she hadn't moved.

"Come on, Bella, they won't bite." Bella finally moved from the truck. I stopped when I reached the door.

"Oh, and don't stare, it bugs Sam." I warned, looking at Bella seriously before letting myself inside. Emily was pulling yet another pan of muffins out of the oven when we stepped inside.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked as she turned around at the sound of the door. Realizing it wasn't the rest of the guys, she looked surprised.

"Oh. Who's this?" Emily asked as I walked to the table, taking a seat in the chair next to Embry. I saw Bella focus on Emily's scars for a moment before quickly looking away.

"Bella Swan, Who else?" Jared said with a shrug and took a big bite out of a muffin. Emily's face was no longer cheerful as her eyes flickered between Bella and I, almost cautious about the situation that had just walked through her front door.

"So you're the vampire girl." Emily said and Bella stiffened.

"I guess. Are you the wolf girl?" Bella asked slowly. The title made the guys laugh and Emily smiled. It was fitting in a way and I knew Emily would carry the title with pride.

"I guess I am, well, at least one of them." Emily said with a smile, her eyes flickering to me again as Embry threw his arm around me before settling on Jared.

"Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Bella surprised Paul this morning. Jake and Paul ended up fighting. Sam had to break it up. Their looking for clothes." I explained rolling my eyes fondly.

"Oh, Paul. Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start another batch of eggs." Emily sighed.

"Don't worry, Em. If they're late, we won't let anything go to waste." Jared joked.

"No doubt." Emily laughed.

"Bella, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin." Emily offered and Bella slowly took one with a mumbled 'thanks'. Embry and Jared both reached for muffins too, Jared managing to eat one whole and was reaching for his third before Emily smack him on the top of the head with her spoon.

"Save some for your brothers." She scolded.

"Pig." Embry commented around a mouthful of muffin making me smack him on the back of the head with an open hand. It left my hand stinging, but Embry at least acted like it hurt and rubbed the spot while looking sheepish. It didn't take long for Sam to show up and walked directly to Emil, laying kisses on her face and making her smile.

"Hey, none of that. I'm eating." Embry whined.

"Then shut up and eat. Not like you and Anna aren't just as bad." Sam said and kissed Emily on the lips.

"Ugh." Jared groaned. Jake and Paul walked in laughing and jokingly shoving each other a few moments later. Jake broke away and walked straight for Bella when he spotted her while Paul joined us at the table. Both Jared and Embry were looking Paul over for marks and I smirked as I noticed the healing mark on his forearm. Only a moment later Embry cheered as he too noticed the mark.

"Fifteen dollars!" Embry crowed, pumping his fists in the air. Quickly looking over Jake I didn't see any marks on him and neither did Jared and he sulked.

"Oh man!" Jared said disappointed.

"Hey guys." Sam spoke loudly to gain our attention over the commotion the girls were making, keeping a hand on Emily as she scrapped scrambling eggs out of a pan.

"Jacob has some information for us." Sam nodded to Jake and all but Paul turned to look at Jake. Paul just shrugged and went back to his muffin, having already heard whatever it was in Jake's thoughts.

"Yesterday we learned what the vampires wanted, but the details were a little fuzzy. Turns out the Cullens killed the red head's mate last year. Now she wants Bella for revenge." Jake stated.

"That's pretty much what we got last night. But it still doesn't make sense. She's just a human girl, where's the revenge in killing someone that can't fight them?" Embry argued sounding frustrated.

"Well it still works. We have bait!" Jared stated. Suddenly a can opener was flying through the air, launched at Jared for his comment. Luckily for Jared, he saw it and caught it before it could hit him in the face, but that didn't stop Embry from reaching over and smacking him over the head.

"Bella is not bait." Jake said angrily, both he and Embry glaring at Jared.

"And let's not forget that she and Anna live together. They would both be in danger, jack ass." Embry said and wrapped his arm around me to pull me into his lap. Jared looked at me apologetically, but I just smiled, he didn't mean any harm, he was just thinking out loud.

"So we're changing our patterns like we talked about last night." Sam continued while ignoring the squabbling going on around him.

"We'll try leaving a few holes and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of out divided numbers." Sam spoke like a general talking to his troops and it made it all the more believable that he was the alpha.

"Quil's got to be getting close to joining us. Then we will be able to divide evenly." Embry murmured sullenly. There was moment of silence among the group as the thought settles over us.

"Well, we won't count on that." Sam said to break the silence. Sam went on to talk about the plans and how they were going to split the group. Jake and Sam were going to be the group of two. When Sam said that I could see the shared look of discontent that Emily and Bella shared at the idea and I honestly couldn't blame them since I was thankfully Embry was going to be in the largely group, though it made since that Sam and Jake would be taking on more of the risk. What Sam and Jake lacked in numbers they made up for in experience and skill; even though Jake was still new to all this the others had mentioned several times that he seemed to be a natural when it came to being a wolf, something Embry thought was due to Jake's intended role. Jake was always meant to be the alpha and sooner or later he would be, just as soon as he was ready.

All battle strategy was abandoned when Emily announced that the food was ready and set the heaping bowl of eggs on the table. After finishing off my muffin I slipped outside to call Leah. The phone rang several times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sue, it's Anna. Is Leah there?" I asked.

"Yep, she's here." She said and I hear her say something muffled to someone else.

"How are you doing, huh? Harry told me you and Bella saw the bears." She asked sounding concerned.

"I'm doing okay, just a little shaken. I was going to ask Leah if she wanted to have a sleep over and have a girls' day tomorrow. I just don't feel safe in Forks at the moment." I confided.

"You're more than welcome here, Anna. I just sent Seth upstairs to grab her." Sue said.

"Thanks, Sue."

"No problem." I heard the phone get set on the counter and only had to wait a moment before Leah was picking it up.

"Anna, where the hell are you? I told you to come as soon as you could." Leah said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you did, but I had Bella drama and I'm willing to make it up to you." I bargained.

"I'm listening." She said.

"How 'bout I spend the night, tell you all about yesterday and today and tomorrow we have a girls' day?"

"Fine by me. When are you coming?"

"I have to pack and finish and talk to Uncle Charlie so, an hour or two."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Leah said and hung up. I was headed back inside when Jake and Bella walked out of the house and toward the path that led to the beach, Jake leading Bella by her hand like they were some sort of happy couple. Walking back inside I walked straight to Embry, returning to my seat on his lap.

"Did he imprint on her?" I asked seriously looking around the table for my answer. I held my breath as I waited for the verdict though it seemed like no one wanted to talk about this as they all looked to Sam.

"Jake may be in love with Bella, but he didn't imprint on her." Sam said sagely and I released the breath I had been holding, relieved that Jake still had a chance. Embry gave me a tight hug as everyone returned to their food.

Everything was a little awkward after my question, but I couldn't help the relief. Jake didn't agree but I knew he deserves so much better than to be Bella's rebound. She was still stuck on Edward and I didn't see that ending any time soon with the results of her time with him still hunting her. I didn't want Jake to get hurt, but I wished she would admit it to Jake that she didn't love him instead of stringing him along like she was.

Though Bella and I both knew Jake couldn't just be her friend once she denied having any feelings for him. Knowing she didn't return his feelings would crush him. He had been so certain since the beginning that the longer she was around him the more she would start to have feelings for him like he did for her, but everyone else knew that Bella wasn't going to see him as anything more than a friend as long as she was still hung up on Edward and was only using him because he was so willing to do anything for her. I honestly don't think she could have been more than friends with Jake even without Edward in the picture. Bella had been brushing off Jake's attention since we were little and she had done the same when she'd first moved back without a second thought about his feelings.

Jake was living in denial and none of us had the heart to tell him as much. Even if we did, we all knew that he wouldn't truly believe it till it came out of Bella's mouth. There just didn't seem like a way for Jake to get out of this without getting hurt, so the endless game of cat and mouse would continue until Bella told Jake the truth or till Jake found his imprint. I personally hoped for the second option.


	26. Time with Leah

**Chapter Twenty Six: Time with Leah**

Embry escorted me home from Sam's, neither of us comfortable with the thought of me home along while Bella's revenge driven would-be killer was running around. Sam had agreed that it was a good idea and had Jared running Embry's patrol till Embry could get back.

Embry had me stay in the car as he quickly checked the surrounding area and the house. I hated the nervousness I felt just being home. Wasn't it enough that Bella had taken away the peace of being home when she moved in? Now she had managed to strip the home of the safe feeling every home was supposed to have. I had never felt scared when I had been in this house, not when I was little and not when gran died, but now the thought of being home alone was enough to settle a boulder in my stomach.

Even with Embry here I was looking or my shoulder and second guessing every noise. Uncle Charlie's home might as well have been a haunted house for the feeling of dread that I felt thinking that Uncle Charlie would unknowingly be putting himself in danger every time her stepped foot into his own home because of some blood drinking leech with an agenda. Would she just go after Bella because she thought it would make the Cullen's hurt or would she try to torment Bella too by going after Uncle Charlie or myself? There were too many possibilities and all of them were insane and logically at the same time because nothing about this situation was sane.

Embry peeked his head out the front door and gave me a thumbs up before slipping back into the woods to keep watch while I packed a few things to go to Leah's. The first thing I needed was a shower I realized as I ran my hand through my hair. I raced through the shower like I was being timed and was still damp as I jumped into a clean set of clothes. Pulling out my duffel bag I quickly threw in a change of clothes and a set of pajamas. Usually I would take my time to pack because I hated realizing I had forgot something once I needed it, but I figured that anything I forgot Leah would have or I could go without given the circumstances.

Quickly grabbing my toiletries off the bathroom counter I stuffed them into the duffel and headed back down the stairs. Slipping back into my shoes I headed out the door, making sure it was locked before getting back in the car. Looking at the clock as I turned the engine, I was surprised to see it had only been forty minutes since we had left Emily's. Looking back out the window I could see Embry running back across the lawn, pulling his shirt back on as he ran. I glance around and was glad to see that none of the neighbors seemed to be out. I'm sure if anyone had seen Embry putting his shirt back on they would jump to one conclusion and I didn't want something like that getting back to Uncle Charlie, especially when it wasn't true.

"No new scents around the house." Embry assured as he slipped into the passenger seat and I put the car in reverse.

"Jared and Paul were starting the new patrol route when we left so they'll be coming through in a little bit." I nodded, but didn't say anything, something Embry must have misconstrued as fear as he grabbed my hand.

"We're gonna get her, Anna. Don't worry." He reassured and I did my best to give him a smile as I squeezed his hand.

"I have faith in you guys, don't think other wise." I said and Embry smiled, though I could see that despite his words he was worried about this just as much as every one else.

Embry relaxed once we crossed the boarder into La Push. Both of us feeling more secure now that we were away from the most likely target. I pulled into Embry's driveway to drop him off, he was expected on patrol at any moment and there was no sense in taking him all the way back to Sam and Emily's across the rez and then driving back to Leah's. Embry landed a sure kiss to my lips before climbing out.

"Love you, we'll talk later." I nodded and smiled before leaving again.

I wasn't surprised to see Leah come rushing out of the house when I pulled in. I was barely out of the car when she pulled me into a crushing hug. I heard the air leaving my lungs she was squeezing so hard.

"You crazy little, bitch!" She exclaimed and I wrapped my arms back around her.

"What were you thinking going hiking? Didn't Charlie tell you about those crazy bears that are killing people?" She demanded and I couldn't defend myself since she was forcing all the air out of my lungs.

"Leah.. can't.. breathe..." I wheezed out and she finally let go, allowing me to take a deep breath and cough.

"Jeez Leah." I said once I got my breath back.

"I would have called last night, but mom said it was too late to call and that I should give you some time to breathe before asking you a million questions." Leah explained and I smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't. I was really shaken after it happened." Leah nodded and looked me over.

"Well you seem to be better now, so you're not getting out of all those questions now." She said and I nodded before grabbing my duffel bag out of the back seat and following her inside.

"Hey, Anna." Seth said from the couch as we walked in.

"Hey, Seth. What are you watching?" I asked, glancing at the TV his eyes were practically glued to.

"Some cop show." Seth said with a shrug. I looked to Leah with a quirked brow but she just rolled her eyes.

"His latest obsession." She explained and I nodded as she led the way to her bedroom. My bag had no more than hit the floor and Leah was rattling off questions.

"So what the hell happened yesterday? Why were you and Bella hiking of all things?" Leah asked plopping down her bed without taking her eyes off me.

"Well Jake's been sick and Bella's been spending a lot of time at home. She asked me to go hiking with her and I thought it'd be nice to get out of the house for a little while. What I didn't realize was that she didn't want to take the trail. Turns out she and Jake have been going hiking a lot lately and were making their own trail or something. She even had a map that Jake had been drawing for it." I said and Leah was looking at me strangely.

"So Bella's into hiking now?" Leah asked and I shrugged my shoulder.

"Not so sure about it anymore. Not after getting scared shitless." I said.

"I didn't really want to go off trail, but I also didn't want to wait in the truck and risk her getting hurt and having no idea where to find her." I explained and Leah nodded.

"So we start out into the trees and I didn't realize that this hike was going to go so far into the woods. It was almost two hours before we reached the clearing that we ended up seeing the wolves in. So we get to the clearing and Bella seems to have some sort of panic attack, freaks me out, she's starting to get herself together and we hear growling in the trees. This massive black wolf stalks into the clearing and we both start to panic. There ended up being five of these massive wolves and lucky for us they seemed to be hunting something else. They barely gave us a glance before they were running out of the clearing." I said and Leah looked amazed.

"Wondering what they were hunting?" She pondered and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just glad it wasn't me." I said.

"You must not have smelled good enough." Leah teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Well then amen to perspiration." I fake cheered and Leah laughed.

"So once the wolves were out of sight we didn't waste time sticking around, Bella and I ran all the way back to the truck and went straight home where we found Charlie and your dad. You know the rest from there. I mean other than some small cuts from the tree branches that hit us on the way out and the bruise I left on Bella's arm, we're both completely fine."

"Okay, so that was yesterday. What happened today?" Leah asked.

"Honestly I'm not completely sure what happened this morning. I was with Embry and Jake called wanting everyone to meet up. Didn't give a reason, just said to meet up, so I went with Embry and we met up with Jake. Well Jake forgot to mention that he was bringing Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"Paul hates Bella with a passion, so he was pissed when he found out she was there, He made some comments to piss off Jake and Jake returned the favor and pissed Paul off more to the point that Paul started a fight with Jake. Sam broke it up, but Bella freaked out and we had to cater to her for a minute to get her to chill out." I explained and Leah looked confused.

"That's it?" Leah asked and I nodded.

"That's Bella drama for you, it doesn't really make sense, but it gets dramatic." I shrugged and Leah rolled her eyes before laying back on her bed.

"Well I'm just glad she'd your cousin and not mine. I couldn't handle that level of bullshit." Leah sighed and I laughed.

"Careful what you say. Seth could always end up with a woman like Bella." I teased and Leah groaned.

"He better not." Leah growled and I laughed.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Sue called and we headed out to the kitchen. It was strange to have a completely normal evening. There was no tension and awkward silence before everyone diverted to do their own thing and no talk about wolves, vampires or patrols. For the first time in almost a year a pang of loss hit me. I hadn't had a night of complete normality like this since gran was alive and in that moment I missed her more than ever. I loved the pack and I loved Uncle Charlie, but this was something that neither of them could offer, something I hadn't even realized that I had wanted.

When dinner was over I thanked Sue as I helped her gather all the dishes. Leah and I washed while Seth dried before we went back to Leah's room and shamelessly gossiped about the completely mundane lives of the people we knew. If I closed my eyes I could almost pretend that my life was just as mundane as the people's we were talking about, that I wouldn't go home to a house with supernatural red target on it, that my boyfriend wasn't a giant wolf and that I was just a normal teenage girl just trying to survive high school.

The bubble of tranquility was effectively popped by a lone howl that woke me not long after Leah and I had turned in for the night. The howl reminded me exactly what was waiting once I was done pretending. The howl wasn't like the one's I had heard from the pack before, it wasn't the usual short, startling howl of warning that went out when one of the pack found a scent, this howl almost sounded frightened, confused.

I felt a pang in my chest as I subconsciously knew what that howl meant. It wasn't a call to the others to join the chase and it wasn't Sam's call for a meeting. It sounded like someone who didn't know what was happening and was following instincts they didn't know they had. I silently closed my eyes and hoped against hope that it wasn't Quil.


	27. Death's Visit

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Death's Visit**

Over the following weeks the red head continued to dance around the pack, her scent circling the area, but never getting close enough that she would fall into the pack's plan. The few times that the pack gave chase when the scent was fresh enough to follow, they never got close, only getting the occasional flash of red hair before would disappear into water or jump off a cliff and vanish from sight. The pack's frustration was building the longer this game continues, but every trap they set for her she seemed to toe around, coming close but always retreating at the last moment and leaving the boys more frustrated than they were before.

The hunting party for the wolves continued, Charlie and some of the other officers leading the charge while Harry covered the pack's trail as best as he could. We all understood that the hunt was done with the best of intentions, but only served to complicate any actions the pack would take as they had to be careful to stay clear of the hunting party while also trying to track down and trap the red head.

After Bella and I had come so close to the wolves on our hike Uncle Charlie was hesitant to leave us alone. Charlie had made plans with Billy to keep me in La Push though I was more than happy to oblige him, more comfortable in La Push than I ever would be in Forks. Bella had made her own 'arrangements'; she was all but attached to Jake's hip when he wasn't on patrol and hung around Billy's and first beach when he was. Bella's near constant presence was irritating as she spent less time being helpful and more as a hindrance.

When Embry was off patrol he was like a god sent as we escaped Billy's cramped house to spend time just the two of us. Lately the time he could spend along with me was dwindling and becoming less and less often as the pack tried their hardest to get the red head. More often than not I got to see Embry when he showed up to Emily's for dinners or pack meetings. The feeling of longing that I had felt while at the Clearwaters' weeks ago was now a normal occurrence as I longed for the day when our time was dictated by a psychic vampire and her erratic movements through the area as she tried to get around the boys to get at Bella.

It was in those moments that I would admire Embry's ability to remain calm despite the pressure and chaos. I knew Embry was feeling it just like the rest of the guys, but not by his outbursts or other displays of frustration, but by the tension in his shoulders and the way he held me just a little bit tighter in the few moments we got to spend together. I knew Embry most long for the days before he phased when we were free to do as we pleased, only Charlie and Tiffany's rule to comply with instead of Sam's and the tribal elders as he was held at the beck and call of his destiny to protect people who had long ago turned their back on him for his unknown paternity.

Even as I admired Embry's ability to remain calm it didn't hold a candle to Billy's ability to act as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening outside his door. Billy had always been a stoic man, but I had though that should Jake ever be put in danger that the mask would break, that he would be revealed to be as much of an emotional person as the rest of us. Billy talked about the wolves and the vampires as if he was talking about the weather, as if this was how life had always been inside of a legend coming to life before our eyes for the last year. Even though Bella's presence and constant worry was agitating, there were times it was easier to take than Billy acting like we were the ones acting unreasonably.

Today was one of the rare times I was able to see outside the confines of Emily's as both he and Jake were off patrol and were able to sit down to a meal here at Billy's. Billy's table only had four chairs, but Embry had quickly fixed that problem by pulling me into his lap and not letting me up even as I blushed and wiggled at the strange feeling of being such a position in front of Billy. At Emily's the action had no effect as Sam and Jared did the same to Kim and Emily, but here the act was strangely intimate and felt inappropriate in front of Billy's ever observing eyes.

Despite how uncomfortable the position had made me at first, the feeling of sitting on hard wood made my heart sink when the call went out and Jake and Embry went running out the door. I was never a religious person, only going to church when gran forced me on holidays, but when the calls went up I couldn't help but pray. It felt like the only thing I could do beside sit around and wait.

"I'm going to the beach." Bella announced moments after the door shut behind the boys. Neither Billy or I said a thing as she collected her jacket and walked out the door. With the door slamming shut for the second time I stood to start cleaning up, only to be stopped by Billy's large hand over mine.

"You don't have to worry about them so much, Anna. They were built for this." Billy said his eyes holding mine while I fought the tears that were stinging the back of my eyes.

"I know they were built for this, but it doesn't change that I know the risks just as you do. I won't be able to stop worrying till this is all over and I get to see with my own eyes that their all alright." I choked out and Billy nodded as he moved his hand.

"How do you stay so calm?" I asked after a long moment, looking at Billy pleadingly for the answer.

"When I remember our stories. There have only been two reasons why our protectors have been defeated. When they are outnumbered and when they have lacked the knowledge of our enemy. In today's circumstance neither of those things apply." Billy explained and I took a deep breath and nodded as I swallowed back the tears.

"Will you give me another lesson?" I asked once I knew my voice wouldn't crack. Billy smiled and nodded for me to follow his into the living room. Since I had been spending so much time with Billy I had asked him to teach me Quileute, I knew some of the basics since my mom was always speaking Quileute and had started teaching Aiden and I before she died.

Billy loved teaching me, he smiled through most of our lessons. Most members of the tribe were unable to speak Quileute fluently, mostly speaking general phrases like 'i love you', 'hello', 'good bye', only elderly tribe members, tribal elders and the children of the elders spoke the language fluently. English had over taken the Quileute language in 1970's and some members had stopped speaking it all together.

We were mid-lesson when Ms. Lonefeather knocked on the door. She lived down the road next door to Harry and Sue. Once she started knocking she didn't stop till I opened the door and the look of panic on her face was enough to send a shock of fear through my body.

"Oh, thank God, Anna. You need to take Billy to the hospital. Harry had a heart attack, they loaded him in an ambulance and they're taking him to Forks Hospital." She rushed out and I stood frozen for a second before I pulled the door open further to let her in out of the rain.

"Will you help me get him in the car? I can't do it alone." She nodded and I rushed back into the house to get Billy.

"Whoa! What's going on? Where are we going?" Billy asked, grabbing a hold on the chair's armrests as I started pushing him toward the door quickly.

"Tell you in the car." I said and carefully pushed Billy down the small ramp. Ms. Lonefeather shut the door to the house behind us and rushed around me to open the door to the car. Billy tried to help us the best he could and we quickly managed to get him into the passenger seat. Folding up the chair, I haphazardly shoved it into the backseat and rushed around the car to get in the driver's seat.

"What's got you acting like a mad woman?" Billy asked I shifted the car into drive.

"Harry had a heart attack, they're taking him to the hospital now." I said, turning onto the main road and gunning the engine as the rain started coming down harder. I was grateful that most of the police department was likely at the hospital or returning to the station as I sped down the road, ignoring the speed limits.

Forks had never seemed so far away then when I was racing down the road thinking the worst. The minutes seemed like hours as the rain pounded down around us making the road and the trees hard to see. I pulled into the hospital and parked against the sidewalk where I knew I wasn't supposed to, but it would easier to get Billy out and into the hospital from there. Thankfully Uncle Charlie must have been waiting and helped to get Billy back into his chair.

The waiting room was near empty the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. There were a few people sitting and reading magazines as they wanted on whoever they were with while the small group here for Harry all sat watching the doors as they wanted on news. Sue, Leah and Seth were nowhere to be seen as we entered and I looked to Uncle Charlie for answers. We moved away into a nearby hallway as not disturb the others.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Sue said that Harry had just gotten back to the house, had flipped on the Tv while she was cooking. All she heard was a yell and when she checked on him he was clutching his chest. The medics got him here as quick as they could, the doc just let Sue in to see him quick, but their not optimistic." Uncle Charlie choked up a little and I wrapped my arms around him tight.

We joined the others in the waiting room and sat close together as we waited for news. An hour passed before the doors opened and Sue came out, the tears falling down her face telling us all we needed to know. Charlie stood to comfort her while I sat next to Billy in disbelief.

Uncle Charlie carefully led Sue out of the hospital while Billy and I followed. I dropped Billy off at the Clearwaters' before heading over to Emily's where I knew the pack would be if they weren't still out chasing the red head.

Pulling up to Emily's I was glad to see the lights on and several people walking around inside. The door was open as usual as I let myself inside only to be pulled into a tight hug as soon as I walked through. I didn't even have to look up to know who's arm I was in, the comfort and safety I felt was enough as I finally let the tears fall, sobbing into Embry's chest. He kissed the top of my head and held me for a long moment till I could collect myself again.

"I can't believe he's gone." I choked and Embry nodded as Paul walked closer.

"Yeah, well we've got other problems."Paul stated and I looked to him concerned.

"Paul, not tonight." Embry said and Paul shook his head.

"Would you rather she finds out when she gets home?" Paul asked and I looked between the two confused.

"Find out what? What happened?" I asked and Embry sighed before looking to Paul pointedly. Paul rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Bella went cliff diving today." Paul said casually. I felt like my eyes were about to bulge out of my head.

"She did what?" I asked, my voice coming out in a whisper though I wanted to yell.

"Jake and I heard her scream when we were chasing the red head near the cliffs. Saw her hit the water right after we watched the red head jump into the ocean. Jake jumped in after her, dragged her to shore." Paul explained and for once I wished Bella was in the room because I wanted to strangle her.

"Is she alive?" I asked through my teeth.

"Yeah." Paul nodded and I ran a hand through my hair, pulling at the roots in frustration.

"Was she trying to kill herself?" I asked and Paul shrugged.

"We're not sure. It was either that or just shear stupidity." Paul said and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"This is the last thing Charlie needs." I whispered and Embry pulled me closer to his side.

"Jake took her home, but we got another problem." Paul continued.

"What now?" I exclaimed and Paul cringed.

"Harry's heart attack triggered Seth and Leah to phase." Embry said gently and I looked to him in disbelief.

"Leah?" I asked and he nodded.

"But girls can't phase." I stated and he shrugged.

"That's what we thought." Paul grumbled.

"When it rains, it pours doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically and walked into the living room to sit down.


	28. Bad Timing

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Bad Timing**

I spent the night and the next day in La Push doing anything I could to help Sue, Charlie, Billy or Emily. Running to the dry cleaners, helping cook, making phones, anything that would take a little of the weight off their shoulders while the pack was doing their best to help Seth and Leah. By the time I made it home to Uncle Charlie's it was late and the cruiser was already parked in the driveway.

I was surprised to see Bella's coat missing when I hung mine on the peg next to the door, but didn't think much of it since she might have gotten a ride to La Push with Jake or gone out with Angela and Jess.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called out as I looked around the corner and didn't see him in the living room.

"In here." Uncle Charlie said from the kitchen.

"She's gone." Was the first thing he said when I came around the corner. He was sitting in the kitchen chair, his head in hands with a piece of paper in front of him on the table.

"Who's gone?" I asked stepping closer.

"Bella. Alice showed up yesterday and apparently she got a call today that Edward's in some sort of trouble and the two took off to help him." The weariness in Charlie's voice spoke to how tired he was physically and emotionally.

"Did she say where she was going? When she would be back?" I asked and Charlie shook his head. Instead of saying anything else he just picled up the paper from the table and handed it to me.

_Dad, _

_I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble. _

_You can ground me when I get back. _

_I know it's bad timing, I'm so sorry. _

_Love you. _

_Bella_

The anger I had felt when Paul had told about her cliff diving incident was nothing compared to what I felt now. How could she do this? Run off with Alice to save the very person that had shattered her just months ago while her father who had stuck with her through thick and thin and defended her when she didn't deserve to be defended was going through the loss of his close friend. The one time he needed her to be here, she ran off at the first possible moment and didn't even bother to say goodbye, just leaving a half ass note to explain her absence in the most vague way possible. Edward being in trouble could mean that he was broke down on the side of the road or had gotten himself in trouble with other vampires. No matter what situation I came up with in my mind there was nothing that would in remotely require Bella running to save him.

The only thing I could do for Uncle Charlie was hug him, hug him like he had done for me so many times when things had turned dark and there was nothing we could do but cling to each other. As he returned the hug I hoped that it helped as much for him as it had for me in the past and that I could do more. In that moment I wished that I could replace Bella with someone more deserving of Uncle Charlie's love. The man had stepped up more times than I could count not only for me, but for Bella, and for Jake and for Jake's sisters.

There were numerous nights after Sarah died that Charlie had been over to Billy's to help, whether it was bringing a meal, taking Jake and the girls to the park so Billy could rest, even just being there so Billy knew someone else was there.

For me he stepped up to be the male role model I needed, someone to teach me to ride my bike, to throw a punch, to shoot a gun, to run to when I just needed someone to hold me and not say anything. Uncle Charlie came to every soccer game, every father/daughter event, every award ceremony and happily displayed my accomplishment as if they were his own. And most importantly he was always just a phone call away anytime we needed him and I knew if we called, he would come running.

Bella didn't even realize it, but Charlie was always there for her even when he wasn't physically there. There had been more times than anyone could count when Renee couldn't pay her bills and he had paid for their electric or the rent, had sent extra money for food or clothes. He'd flown down for every big recital, every broken bone, and every school award, proudly displaying pictures of his little girl and all her accomplishments. Whether Bella realized it or not Charlie had been her rock her whole life and she paid him back by bailing every time things got hard.

The next couple days were spent helping Seth and Leah as much as possible when Charlie and Billy were helping Sue with the arrangements for Harry's funeral. Leah and Seth were taking Harry's death hard and though Seth seemed to be adapting to phasing well, Leah was a hard time. Sam had found it impossible to get through to her and mostly left helping Leah to Quil and Embry since they were the calmest and she seemed to snap less at them.

The morning after Bella's disappearing act Embry met me in Emily's driveway. Taking advantage of one of the few moments we got alone to pulled me into a deep kiss once we pulled me around the side of the house. I fell into it willingly, letting myself get caught up in it for a moment as it made me forget everything else that was going on for a split second. I sighed when we finally broke apart and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that for a long moment before Embry spoke.

"I'm gonna assume Charlie found the note last night." Embry said softly and I looked up to him surprised.

"How did you know about the note?" I asked.

"Jake went to see Bella yesterday. Was there when the pixie leech left with Bella. Jake said she came after she had a vision of Bella jumping off the cliff, guess she thought Bella had killed herself. Jake said she was mighty surprised when Bella walked through the door. He said while he was there yesterday that the leech got another vision, this time of Edward going to something called the Volturi and being in big danger because their 'sister' had told him about the vision of Bella jumping and he thinks she's dead. The pixie seemed to think the only way to prove that Bella wasn't dead was to show Edward in person so they took off." Embry explained.

"I just can't believe she's doing this to Charlie again. He took it so hard the first time and now with so much else going on..." Embry pulled me in closer.

"I just can't see why she would go running after him. If someone hurt me the way he hurt her, I'm pretty sure I would be totally fine with them having the favor returned. It took so much to get her back to a functioning human being, I think Uncle Charlie can go through it again." I said softly.

"Maybe this is what she needs to move on once and for all." Embry suggested and I sighed again.

"I can hope, but I'm not gonna hold my breath on it." I said and quickly thought of a new topic, my mind needing something else to think about.

"The funeral's tomorrow." I said sadly.

"I know, it's gonna be a tough day." Embry said and a thought struck me that had me looking up to Embry worriedly.

"Does Leah take over his spot on the council of elders?" I whispered. Leah was far from okay and I highly doubted that she would be able to handle that responsibility till she could at least control her phasing.

"No. Remember, you have to be at least thirty five to join the council. Sue's gonna take his place till Leah or Seth are old enough to take over." I let out a breath in relief.

"I don't think she'd be able to handle it right now." I confided and Embry hummed.

"I know, I don't think I could handle it if I was in her shoes." Embry admitted.

"Do you guys think you're any closer to getting the red head?" I asked and Embry shook his head.

"Sam's starting to think that she's got one of those 'gifts' that Bella told Jake about, she always seems to know what we're doing and exactly how to avoid it. Though she hasn't been around since the cliff diving incident. Maybe she knows Bella left." Embry pondered and I had to admit that the thought had merit.

That night Billy and Charlie hit the Vitamin R a little harder than usual, both more than happy to drown their feelings in booze for the coming day. Embry had to help me get Charlie home, part leading, part carrying Charlie to the cruiser and driving my car home behind us. Once at the house he did the same to get Charlie up the front steps before I thanked him with a kiss and disappearing into the trees to run back to La Push. Charlie started for the kitchen to get another beer, but I cut him off and settled him on the couch for the night knowing I couldn't get him up the stairs without his help and not wanting to risk a tumble down the stairs.

Charlie was still asleep and snoring like a chainsaw when I got up in the morning. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I got his suit out of the closet and quickly ironed his dress shirt and tie. I tried to let him sleep as long as possible knowing he was going to be hung over and that the longer he slept the less time he spent aware of all the crap going on. I took a shower and picked out my clothes for later before going downstairs to make breakfast. I set a glass of water and some aspirin on the coffee table in front of the couch before making a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon to hopefully help his hang over.

Once the food was ready I gently woke him, wincing at his groan as he quickly covered his eyes. After a moment he slowed pulled his hand away from his face enough to squint at me. I handed him the water and aspirin which he quickly took, chugging the whole glass before trying to move.

"What time is it?" He croaked.

"Ten." I said softly hoping it wouldn't hurt his head." He groaned again.

"I gotta get suit out." He started to get up but I pushed him back down.

"I already got it out and ironed it. Give yourself another minute and come out to the kitchen, breakfast is ready." I said and Charlie started to nodded, but stopped with a wince. I kissed his cheek and walked back to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table to start on my breakfast. Charlie joined me a couple minutes later.

"You definitely need a shower." I said once he'd finished his plate. I could smell the booze wafting off him, hopefully the warm water would help with the head ache and make him look like he'd actually gotten some sleep last night. Charlie grunted and stood from his chair, slowly making his way upstairs. Once the shower water started I went upstairs and changed into my black dress. I hate this black dress, it had seen far too many funerals in the last couple years.

Charlie looked better after his shower and once he was in his suit the solemn mood has set in, making his looking more serious than ever. No one was going to be looking at him anyway, people were going to be focus on Sue, Leah and Seth, no one was going to care if Billy and Charlie were a little hung over.

The drive to La Push was silent, neither of us saying a word even as we took our seats for the funeral. Embry took the seat next to me with Jake on the other side with his dad. He didn't say anything either, just kissed my cheek and took my hand. The eulogies were beautiful, everyone speaking of great memories they had of Harry, many of them including Harry as he maned the fryer or grill like he did for every cookout. There were some tears during the eulogies but mostly everyone kept it together till the burial. As the casket was lowered into the ground Leah lost it, everything looked to have hit her like a ton of bricks as she about collapsed, Seth holding her up as the well constructed dam crumbled and she cried. Tears fell down Sue's face as she rubbed Leah's back comfortingly.

Watching as one of my best friends and her family fell apart I couldn't help he errant thought t hat went through my head. Why is the would fun in funeral? There was never anything fun about it.


	29. Bella's Back

**Chapter Twenty Nine: B****ella's Back**

The day after Harry's funeral held a strange feeling in the air, like there was nothing and everything to do. It left Charlie and I restless and it was still early morning when Uncle Charlie couldn't take it anymore and escaped to the station to catch up on work before heading to the rez to check in on Sue. I personally remained restless for a few more hours before heading down to the rez. I didn't have a specific place in mind till I saw the sign for the beach and pulled in.

It was there hours later that Embry found me, he didn't say anything just walked with me. His presence did more than his words every could, taking my hand and eventually leading me back to his house where Tiffany had been making dinner. She had thrilled to have Embry home for dinner, but she embraced me with open arms even happier to see me after weeks of avoidance or just going to Billy's or Emily's.

I didn't get home to later in the evening, Uncle Charlie pulling in right behind me. I heard Uncle Charlie hit the button on the answering machine, but froze half way up the stairs when I heard who was calling.

"Hello Charlie, this is Esme Cullen. Just wanted to mind to just, Edward is going to be dropping Bella off later on tonight. Our family will moving back into the house this weekend, you can call the house number if you need to get a hold of us." The machine beeped with the end of the message and I heard the deep sigh of relief from Uncle Charlie and then the sound of him falling into one of the kitchen chairs.

Though I was glad that Uncle Charlie could finally relax a little, the stress of Bella running off yet again being lifted off his shoulder, I felt that same weight settle in my heart at Esme Cullen's last line. 'Our family will be moving back into the house this weekend'. With Bella came the Cullens once again and with them more vampires and more chaos. There return to the area was likely to trigger more of the boys of the tribe to phase, the pack already bigger than it had been in generations.

I hurried up the stairs, closing the door soundly behind me as I pulled out my phone. I debated how to call, Embry would know what to say, but the return of the Cullens was probably something that Sam should hear directly. I silently debated till I glanced at my clock and realized that Sam was likely on patrol while I knew Embry was home at least for the time being, he would be able to give Sam the news sooner than I could. I selected Embry's contacted and listened to the line ringing, Embry hated the sound of a ringing phone so it was never long before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Embry answered on the third ring.

"Hey, babe." I replied.

"Miss me already? You just left twenty minutes ago." Embry teased and I chuckled.

"Yes, dearly actually." I sighed.

"Uncle Charlie found a message of the tape when we got back here. A message from Esme Cullen saying that Edward would be by later to drop Bella off and that their family would be moving back." I said. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Damn it." Embry said lowly.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I know this is something Sam should have heard directly, but I know he's on patrol and you'll get the chance to tell him long before I do or he finds out for himself." Embry grumbled, but made a noise of agreement.

"I'll tell him later. At least Charlie should be happy about the news." Embry tried to point out the silver lining, but it was hard to see the silver in all the darkness this could possible bring with it.

"Well at least someone gets to be happy in all this. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, love you, Anna."

"Love you, too." We hung up and I flopped back on my bed and laid my phone on the end table. I laid there for a long time, just listening to the rain on the roof and thinking before I finally pulled myself up to change out of my clothes and into a pair of lounge pants and one of Embry's shorts that I had stolen.

It late when I finally heard the purr of an engine pull up outside. The headlights flashed across the wall of my bedroom and were followed by the hurried steps of Uncle Charlie as he rushed to the door. I quietly slipped out of bed and cracked my door to listen as Uncle Charlie started to yell.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face around here." Uncle Charlie bellowed. I heard Bella's voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demanded.

"She's just tired, Charlie. Please let her rest." Edward said and I scoffed at his audacity.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie yelled, loosing his composure and patience with the prick.

"Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" Charlie demanded.

"Cut it out, dad." Bella said after a moment.

"Be mad at_ me_." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You bet I will be." Uncle Charlie promised.

"Get your ass inside." He demanded. 

"Kay. Let me down." Bella said, after a moment there was a sound almost like a scuffle.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave." Edward plead.

"No!" Bella cried. Stretching a little I could see her clinging to Edward in front of the steps outside. Uncle Charlie grumbled, but Edward began moving, carrying Bella inside. I quickly moved back into my room and shut the door. I listened to Edward's steps on the stairs and then down the hallway. There was some quiet murmurs before Bella's door closed and Edward's steps were once again going down the steps.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Charlie demanded and I opened my door again to peek. Charlie was standing between Edward and the door, standing toe to toe. In that moment I worried for Uncle Charlie, he didn't realize what he was up against.

"I want answers, and not just from about this week, about everything." Charlie demanded.

"I don't think any answers I could give you would be good enough." Edward said and Charlie scoffed.

"You're damn right they're not. There's no good answer for how you shattered my daughter, no reason for the amount of pain you caused. And leaving her in the woods like you did, I hadn't realized you were stupid until that day. And then this week, there's no good reason why Bella had to go running after you because you got yourself into some sort of trouble. If I had my say, you and Bella would be sitting in separate corners of the earth right now." Charlie growled out.

"I'm sure your mother's expecting you home any time now. You better get to it, I don't want to see you anywhere near this house for a good long while." Charlie spat and Edward quickly walked around him and out the door back into the pouring rain. Charlie looked up the stairs as the door shut behind him.

"Good night, Anna." Uncle Charlie said gruffly.

"Good night." I said quickly and shut the door to my room.

I was up early the next morning and quickly left the house, wanting as far away from the practically vampire infested town as I could get and La Push being basically a vampire free zone sounded better than it normally did. Embry met me in the drive way as I pulled in, pulling me into a tight hug when I climbed out of the car.

"Hey babe." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"How'd things go last night?" He asked.

"Okay." I said with a shrug.

"Uncle Charlie's pissed and he gave Edward a piece of his mind. Which was awesome to see, but also scary considering he doesn't realize that Edward could have killed him at any moments when he got irritated." I said and Embry pulled me closer.

"At least Cullen's smart enough to know that someone like that is more likely to get him into something he can't handle." Embry sounded a little cocky, but I brushed it off. I would worry about something like that only when it came down to it and not before.

We headed inside where almost everyone was seated around the table. Kim was already helping Emily and I slipped in easily. We were getting ready to set everything on the table when someone mentioned, a treaty. It peeked my interest especially with how hyped the guys were about the Cullens being back I was surprised they were even thinking about a treaty.

"What about a treaty?" I asked. Conversation paused and the guys looked to Embry who was looking back at them incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that. You all told me that you had already told her everything she needed to know, pardon me for thinking that included the treaty." Embry snarked and Jared rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"When the Cullens first settled here when our grandfather's were wolves, the Cullens outnumbered them. They didn't like the odds of three against five, and with the Cullens claiming to only drink animal blood they offered a treaty." Jared said and Sam continued.

"The treaty states that the Cullens won't bite a human or cross onto Quileute land and in return we keep their secret from the pale faces. It always them to live their charade of humanity and our grandfathers were able to justify not jeopardizing their lives or the tribe's." I nodded.

"So what happens if they break the treaty?" I asked thinking about Bella, there was no way that she would survive without them again. If the Cullens were staying they were likely to change Bella at some point.

"War." Sam said in a deathly calm voice that sent a shiver down my back. Emily reached my hand and squeezed it, but the gesture brought little comfort.

"Maybe we should remind them of their part of the treaty." Jake suggested and Sam nodded.

"We can do that, but I want to wait a little longer. Be sure that they're going to be sticking around and if their going to be continuing relations with Bella. No need to be adding problems to our plate if they're just going to pack up and leave again." Sam said. Emily choose that moment to interrupt the conversation and start setting platters on the table.

"Enough vampire talk. Time for breakfast." She said gently and the guys happily dropped the discussion and pounced on the food while Kim, Emily, and I shared a look. Things were definitely going to be rough with the Cullens back in town.

Looking back around the rooms I spotted Jake still standing next to the window and without a plate. I felt another pang in my heart at the sight of him. He had been getting better till Bella ran off with Alice. The action was good as choosing Edward over him and we all knew it, and for once Jake seemed to fully realize the connotation, it was as good as Bella finally saving that she didn't love him, that she had been using him. Jake was putting up a strong front, but we all knew he was heart broken, he had put so much time and effort into saving Bella from herself, into rebuilding her from the shards that Edward had left behind and he had nothing to show for it.

With the new information that the Cullens were banned from La Push I knew that Edward and the others were be keeping her as far away from here as possible. Not even their friendship was going to survive her decision, Jake knew, the pack knew it, hell the Cullens probably knew it, but my guess is that Bella didn't know it yet, but she would and I knew that someday she would regret her decision.


	30. Surprises

**Chapter Thirty: ****Surprises**

Tonight was Tiffany's birthday as well as the day Jake had decided to remind the Cullens of the treaty. I fought to my mind clear of the evening plans all day at school, but honestly I was excited and apprehensive. I knew the Cullens weren't going to take kindly to the pack reinforcing the treaty, but the pack wasn't taking too kindly the destiny that had been forced upon them due to the Cullens' presence along with the pain that had been caused to the pack members due to it.

I was hurrying to decorate Tiffany's cake when the phone rang. I quickly iced the last leaf on the cake before setting up the piping bag and running across the kitchen to get the phone. We didn't often get phone calls and most of them were for Uncle Charlie, but this couldn't be if they were calling the house during the day.

"Hello?" I answered, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hey, Anna, it's Jake."

"Hey, what do you need. Bella won't be back till at least six." I reminded.

"I know, but when does Charlie get home?" Jake asked.

"Charlie? Sometime between five and six… why?"

"Because you're probably going to want to leave before he gets home. I'm gonna Bella's bike by."

"Are you crazy?" I all but yelled into the receiver.

"He deserves to know what Bella does when he'd not around." I could him shrugging his shoulders in my mind.

"You're going to give him a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Charlie's stronger than that. He'll be fine, pissed but fine." Jake said.

"He's definitely going to flip his lid, Jake. We both know how he feels about motorcycles and let's not forget that I was there when she showed up with the bikes and when you taught her how to ride. I'm going to get in trouble for this, too." I argued and Jake sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell Charlie any of that." Jake defended and I had to fight the urge to face palm.

"I'm not saying you were, but when Charlie starts yelling Bella going to throw me under the bus faster than I can run. She's not going to take all the heat for that, not when she sees an opening to get me in the dog house, too, especially when it'll put me in the exact same situation as her, on boyfriend exile." I had better things to do than be stuck in this house staring at the four walls of my room while Bella and her blood sucking boyfriend sat in the next room.

"Just tell Charlie that you never thought she would go through with, that I would have come to my senses before it got that far and that you thought it was up to Bella to come clean because you didn't want to make him worry or damage your relationship with Bella anymore than it already was. Charlie would buy that." Jake said and I had to admit that Charlie would, but I didn't want to lie to him.

"I don't want to lie to him." I sighed and I could almost hear Jake rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but you get to explain why I'm in trouble to Embry."

"Deal." Jake said quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to wait around the corner for you? I'll give you a ride back to the rez." I offered.

"Sure, sure. Thanks." Jake said and hung up the phone. I sighed as I put the phone back on the hook. I went back to decorating Tiffany's cake, putting the finishing touches on it before safely packing it away for transport and carrying it out to the car along with the gift I had gotten for Tiffany. I stayed inside working on my homework till just before five. As much as I wanted to see the look on Bella's face when she saw Jake with her bike. I equally didn't want to see Charlie's, he was going to be pissed.

I wrote a note to Charlie and double checked that everything I needed was in the car and drove around the corner where neither Uncle Charlie or Bella would see me on their way home. I rolled the windows down and turned up the radio a little as I settled in to wait out the yelling. I couldn't help but laugh as the song "Thanks for the Memories" started playing.

I heard Jake long before I saw him coming on the bike. He gave me a thumbs up as he flew by and I sighed. Curiosity was getting the better of me as I waited like a coward around the corner waiting for Jake to show up. It was almost like he could read my mind as my phone started to ringing nearly ten minutes after Jake drove by.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, it's Jake. I'm over at Bella's, do you mind coming to pick me up in say, twenty minutes?" Jake asked and I had to laugh.

"Around the corner whenever you're ready." I replied.

"Alright, thanks man, you're the best." Jake said and hung up and I laughed at his antics. It was another ten minutes before I heard Uncle Charlie's yell.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" I stared wide eyed back at the direction of the house. I yell having actually startled me. I'd heard Uncle Charlie raise his voice before, but it had been nothing like that. Jake came jogging out of the woods minutes later and hopped in the car.

"Damn. I'm never heard Charlie like that." Jake said with a wince, but there was a smug grin on his face.

"Hopefully he'll calm down a little before I get home." I said hopefully as I pick in the car in gear and pulled away from the side of the road.

Jake didn't say anything till I pulled into Embry's, a quick thank you as he dived out of the car and into the tree line before Tiffany could spot him. Embry met me on the porch, taking the cake from my hands and leading me inside.

"She keeps asking why I won't let her cook. She thinks I forgot it's here birthday." Embry said with a roll of his eyes and I chuckled.

"Like you would ever forgot." I said and Embry gave me the 'exactly' expression.

"Happy birthday, Tiffany!" I said as she walked out of the living room.

"Oh my God, thank you." Tiffany said, giving me a tight hug before straightening up and seeing the small gift box and cake on the table.

"Oh you didn't forget!" Tiffany said with tears in her eyes as she reached out for Embry. He rolled his eyes, but hugged her back.

"Like I would forget your birthday, mom." Embry said and kissed her cheek. Tiffany sniffed and quickly wiped at her eyes.

"We're taking you out to dinner and then we Tiffany huffed, but I saw the smile as Embry turned to put her purse on top of the cabinet and out of her reach. We didn't do anything fancy for dinner, just went down to the diner where my co-worker Katie was waiting for us. Dinner was nice, the diner only had three other families sitting around, but we were the only one's in Katie's section.

It wasn't till we got back to the house that Tiffany got a good look at the cake and she fawned over the little roses I had piped knowing they were her favorite flower. After cake I brought over the little gift box and handed it to Tiffany.

"Embry and I got this for you." I said and smiled as she slowly started lifting the lid.

"You two know you didn't have to." She said seriously and we just smiled.

"We knew, but we wanted to get you something anyway." Embry said. Tiffany gasped as she finally lifted the lid off the box revealing the necklace we got her. It was little diamonds placed to be shaped like a flower.

"Oh you guys." She sniffed back tears as he carefully pulled the necklace from the box.

"So it's safe to say you like it." I prompted and Tiffany nodded, wiping at her tears.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you, you two." She said and put her arms around Embry first before moving to me to wrap in a tight hug.

"You should read the plate next to the clasp." Embry said and pointed to the small gold plate that we'd had engraved. Tiffany wiped at her eyes again and brought the necklace closer to her face to read. In a dainty inscription it read 'Happy Birthday, Mom'. Tiffany sniffed again as the first real tear fell down her face.

"We thought it would only be appropriate since you've become like a mom to me." I said and Tiffany's lip quivered. She held open her arms for me to step into. She wrapped her arms around me in another tight hug.

"You've been a blessing to this family. Embry picked so well." She said and hugged her back just as tightly. I smiled at Embry over her shoulder and he smiled back.

"And you're both making me cry. Why'd you have to do that for?" Tiffany joked through a small laugh as she picked up a tissue to wipe at her eyes again.

"Here, Embry. Help me put it on." Tiffany said handing Embry the necklace and turning so her could clasp it around her neck.

"It's absolutely beautiful, you two." Tiffany said and touched it where it laid at the base of her neck. Her happiness made the necklace worth every penny.


	31. In Passing

**Chapter Thirty One: In Passing**

You'd think after hurting your 'best friend' in the worst way possible and then him retaliating by getting you in trouble with your dad, Bella would have gotten the hint that Jake was mad and that he wanted very little to do with her at the moment, but no. Bella wasn't taking the hint and since she couldn't get Jake on the phone, had started using Charlie and I as carrier pigeons to carry notes to Jake like they were still elementary school.

Even though Jake was mad I could still see the disappointment ever time he got a note, the disappointment that unlike while the Cullens were gone, she wasn't just going to drive her to talk to him like she had the last time that had been put in separate corners. Despite being mad that she choice Edward over him, he was still waiting for her to come to her senses. Bella was adamant that they could still be friends, even with the vampire vs werewolf feud going on around her, but Jake had been equally adamant that it was one group or the other.

The Cullens seemed to think I was the one poisoning Bella to continue her relationship with the pack as Edward and Alice tried to befriend me and on more than one occasion tried to keep me from traveling to La Push. I had told them with no uncertain terms that I was going to La Push and I wanted nothing to do with them. Edward had retracked like he was burned when I thought about how his very existence and his relationship with Bella was nothing short of repulsive.

The Cullens were more than put off about my relationship with the pack and it only took one more jab at them before they made sure to stay away from me. I asked Bella if she realized that her relationship with Edward was the same as necrophilia. Bella became very upset at the thought and after Edward and Alice made sure to keep the two of us as far away from each other as possible. My influence in Bella's life was declared toxic and I couldn't be happier for it.

The pack had been worried at first about my living in a house frequented with vampires, but after explaining that the Cullens wanted nothing to do with me and why, they were still nervous, but less apprehensive of letting me go home. When I had mentioned the necrophilia comment I thought Paul was going to pee himself, he laughed so hard. Embry hated that I was practically taunting the vampires and made it his mission to have me in La Push as much as possible, even talking to Leah to convince me to practically move in with her family.

This afternoon Charlie had come home early to caught Bella before she disappeared into her room. He wanted to talk to her about not forgetting her other friends, he was terrified of having what happened in September repeat itself and wanted to make sure she wasn't put in the same isolated situation again. He took the chance to practice his speech on me before I slipped out to head to La Push.

Since Bella's return everything started to become a new normal, a mix of before the Cullens left and what life had been like before Bella learned about the pack. I continued my Quileute lessons with Billy and cooked like I had for old time's sake. Every now and again Embry would join us for dinner or I would go to Embry's when Tiffany demanded my presence.

When I walked into Billy's I could feel Jake's expectant eyes on me as he waited for the note he thought I was bringing for Bella, but I just walked past him with a smile and a 'hello' before getting to work. Jake didn't know it, but I had told Bella I wasn't going to be taking her notes to Jake anymore, each note made him feel worse and I wasn't going to be apart of that, If she wanted to talk to Jake she was going to have to tell Edward to screw off and drive to La Push herself.

Despite trying to ignore him, I could feel Jake's eyes on me as I cooked. The silence was awkward as I tried to focus on what I was doing and Jake pretended to do his homework. When I glanced back at him Jake was still one the same math problem he'd been on when I came in. Giving up I sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Something on your mind, Jake?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What does she see in him?" Jake asked. I sighed again as I pulled out the other chair and took a seat.

"Jake, honestly I have no idea. Quite frankly I think she's a little too much like her mother. Of all the people in this town, who's most likely to get her out of here? Bella has always hated Forks, she only came here because she felt awkward living with Renee and her new husband and she only stayed here after Edward left because she knew he was more likely to come back to her here than to Florida. I think Bella just sees Edward as her way out." I said and Jake looked hurt.

"You really think that about her?" He asked and I quirked a brow at the question.

"It's the only logical conclusion I can come to. Edward can take her away, literally give her eternity with anything and everything she wants. For her it's like a fairy tale." I explained and Jake nodded though I could see he was hurt. I waited a moment to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn't I stood back up and went back to work with the chicken soup I was making for dinner.

It was silent for a long time before I heard Jake pick up his pencil again and start working on the homework he had abandoned. Not much was said through dinner and Jake disappeared for a while as Billy started my next Quileute lesson. When I yelled a good bye Jake showed back up and walked outside with me. Even though he hadn't said anything I could see the wheels turning in his head, he was thinking and he thinking hard.

"I think I'm done." Jake said in barely a whisper and I looked at him curiously.

"I don't want to be her second best, her back up plan. I don't want to settle for the 'we can still be friends' card." Jake said and his voice was getting stronger as he spoke.

"I'm putting out the white flag. I'm not going to continue fighting a losing battle if she can't even be bother to look in my direction. Her decision has been made for a long time. It's time I made mine." I smiled at his declaration and wrapped my arms around him.

"We just want you to be happy Jake. Find someone that wants you to be happy, too." I said and Jake gave me a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I said and did to you. It wasn't fair. You're a great friend, Anna. I know I wouldn't still be here if you had said what I had to you." Jake said and I smiled though my eyes started to tear up.

"I just kept telling myself that you didn't understand, that in time you would. I knew you were just angry and were lashing out at me because you didn't get the chance with Sam and Embry. I missed you though." Jake gave me another tight squeeze before stepping away.

"Thank you, Anna." Jake said seriously and I nodded.

"I knew that thing between your ears would start working someday." I teased and Jake smirked.

"You calling me dumb?" Jake asked, pretending to be offended.

"Nah. Just a little slow." I said with a laugh before getting in my car.

When I got back to Uncle Charlie's he was sitting in the living room with a beer and the TV on to some baseball game. I squinted at the screen to make out who was playing and the score, but I had to move closer before I could make out either.

"You know squinting like that probably means you need glasses." Uncle Charlie said and I took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, probably, but I only have to squint at the TV." I shrugged

"Wouldn't hurt to have an eye exam. Don't want you hurting your eyes, just because you don't want glasses." Charlie said and took a drink from his beer.

"It's not that I don't want to wear glasses, it's just that I don't need them. I can see everything expect the TV fine." I argued and Charlie nodded.

"I'll call and set you up an appointment tomorrow." Charlie said without looking at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch.

"Fine, it'll make you happy." I retorted.

"Thrilled." Charlie called after me and I shook my head. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, I was just about to climb into bed when my phone started ringing on the dresser.

"Hey, babe." I answered seeing Embry's name on the screen.

"Hey, mom wanted me to bring something up to you." Embry started.

"Bring what up to me?" I asked as I climbed into bed.

"Apparently the school mailed out reminders about prom with the reminder of the deadline for buying yearbooks. She's pushing we go to prom this year." Embry said and I had to laugh at his enthused tone.

"You sound like you really want to go." I said sarcastically as Embry chuckled.

"I don't mind if we go, I was just wondering if you wanted to go. Because if you don't I can just tell mom that you don't want to go and then she starts nagging you instead of me." Embry said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind going to prom. When is it?" I asked.

"Next month." Embry answered.

"Wow, she's really pushing this isn't she?" I asked, surprised that it was that far out.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't go to hers and she wants to make sure you go to yours because she knows Charlie not going to bring it up."

"Well she's got Charlie pegged." I joked.

"Yeah, but get this… this year's theme is tribal." Embry said and I laughed.

"They're really going all out then."

"I'm sure the elders are going to love seeing all of us running around in war paint and feathered head bands." Embry laughed and I hummed in agreement.

"I think you'll make a great tribal warrior." I said with a broad smile and Embry chuckled again.

"And I'm sure you'll be a gorgeous Indian princess. Love you, Anna."

"Love you, too, Embry. I'll see you later." We hung out and I was actually excited for the dance. Somehow in all the chaos of the last couple months I had completely missed all the fliers and I didn't even remember Ashley or Maggie talking about prom during lunch. It was something I was definitely going to have to remember to look for tomorrow.


	32. Trouble

**Chapter Thirty Two: Trouble**

The beeping of my alarm seemed more obnoxious than usual when I woke up. I quickly smacked the off button, I thought about lying back down but knew I'd never make it into the bathroom before Bella if I laid back down now. Pulling myself out of bed I headed to the closest to pick out what to wear, I felt her presence only milliseconds before she spoke.

"You should wear the red shirt with that skirt you never wear." Alice said from behind me. I spun around to Alice perched on my window sill with a smile that made me even more uncomfortable with her presence. She and Bella had been avoiding being in the same room as me for a while, it was unusual that one of them spoke to me, let alone sought me out.

"Go away, Alice." I said and turned back to my closet.

"I'm just saying you'd look cute in it." Alice defended and when I looked back she was no longer at the window, but standing next to my bed.

"I can pick out my own clothes, Alice. Please leave." I said again as I started to pull out a pair of jeans. There was a breeze as Alice moved. Suddenly the jeans that I had been holding were gone and the outfit that Alice had suggested was laying on the bed. Glaring at the annoying corpse now sitting daintily on my bed I picked out another pair of jeans and grabbed a blue tee shirt. If she wasn't going to leave, I was just going to ignore her.

"Edward told me that Embry's taking you to prom." Alice said casually while laid the clothes on the dresser and picked up my hair brush. I didn't say anything as I brushing out the tangles from the night before.

"I was thinking we could go shopping for your dress." Alice said. I turned to look at Alice incredulously.

"And what, pray tell, could possibly have made you think that I would ever want to go shopping with you?" I asked as I braided my hair back.

"I saw it." Alice said and I raised a brow.

"Alice, you and I both know you didn't see anything because that would require my decision to go with you, which will never happen. I don't care if your manipulation works with Bella, but it's not gonna work with me. I have hated every second that I have been in your presence and I'm never going to willingly subject myself to spending more than the bare minimum with you and definitely not in a store setting." I ranted as I secured the end of the braid and clipped back my bangs without looking back at Alice.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish getting ready for school alone, please be gone when I get back." I said and picked up the clothes off the dresser before softly shutting the door behind me to head to the bathroom.

I could hear the murmurs of Edward and Bella as I walked toward the bathroom, my aggravation flaring again. I mentally called Edward's name to get his attention.

'_Edward. I would suggest getting your sister out of my room and keeping her out because the next time she lets herself in uninvited I'm going to tell Charlie about your nightly visits.'_ I smiled as the murmurs stopped and I heard the noise of my window shutting and then my door.

Thankfully the day went on as usually when I came out of the bathroom. Bella, Edward and Alice went back to ignoring my existence and I returned the favor. After school I headed down to Billy's, I didn't bother telling anyone about Alice's stunt, assured that Edward and Bella would do their best to rein her in so I didn't shut down their nights spent cuddling while Charlie slept unaware in the room across the hall.

While the food cooked I called Tiffany. Embry had more than likely told her I'd agreed to go to prom with him, so she was likely expecting my phone call at some point. The phone barely got a chance to ring before it was being picked up.

"Hello?" Tiffany answered.

"Hi Tiffany, it's Anna." I said.

"Hi Anna, Embry told me last night." I could hear the smile in her voice and rolled my eyes.

"Was he even off the phone yet?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said cheekily and I laughed.

"Thought you might want to go dress shopping with me? Embry said you saw the flier and you've probably got a better idea of what we should be looking for than I do." I asked.

"I would absolutely love to take you shopping, Anna. It's going to be a little tricky to find something that fits the theme, but I've got an idea of where we can go, we'll have to make a trip to Seattle." Tiffany said and I could practically hear her mind planning out the whole day.

"Sounds fine by me, we can even go to that Greek restaurant you love so much." I heard Tiffany moan on the other said of the phone and laughed at her dramatics.

"I love that place. The earliest we can go is Thursday, I've got the day off for an appointment just before lunch. I can pick you up after school and we head out?" Tiffany suggested and I nodded before remembering that she couldn't see me.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." I said happily and hung up. When I turned around Billy was sitting in the doorway to the kitchen looking at me curiously.

"Big plans?" Billy asked.

"Embry asked me to prom. Tiffany gonna take me shopping." I explained and Billy nodded.

"I almost forgot this was your junior year." Billy mused.

"Well, it has been a crazy year, Billy. Honestly till Tiffany brought it up to Embry and he asked me, I had completely forgotten about prom. Had to think about normal things when there's so much else going on." I said as I started pulling plates out to set the table. When I turned around I was surprised to see the almost crestfallen look on Billy's face.

"Billy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I remember sitting on my father's lap when I young, just old enough to start remembering, I watched my grandfather phase and go into the trees with Levi Uley and Quil Sr. It's one of my very first memories. The wolves were never a legend for me, I'd seen them, how could I ever think that our histories were anything else? It was because of memories like that Quil, Harry and I wanted to be wolves so badly. Wanted to walk in the footsteps of out ancestors, be protectors of the tribe. It was a dream I held on to till Rachel and Rebecca were born. I never saw the down side till the Cullens came back to town." Billy said with a deep sigh and rolled closer to the table as I sank into a chair.

"I only saw what a curse being a wolf could be when I saw it through the eyes of a parent. Jake and the younger generation have been raised thinking that the protectors were nothing but a legend and there was no way to prove it was all true without a phasing member of the tribe. When the Cullens came back to Forks I realized that Jacob was going to live my dream, but for him it was going to be a nightmare. Seeing the boys struggle had been an eye opener, but never more than when I look at you." Billy said a I looked to him surprised.

"Why when you look at me? It's not like I'm going to phase, my mother wasn't from any of the bloodlines."

"I boys struggle, sure, but the real pressure is on the imprints. The worry of having the person you love in possible danger, accepting that they sometimes run on four legs instead of two, being told your relationship is destined by something that can't be completely explained. You girls do a good job of hiding it and supporting the boys." Billy rattled on, but I was still confused.

"But why me specifically, Billy?" I stressed and Billy sighed.

"Because you're caught in the middle. Even though it wasn't with your knowledge or in any way your fault, you've been caught between the vampires and the pack. I know you're loyal to the pack and I know you don't get along with Bella, but I know you still love her and Charlie, it puts you in a position that can't be easy. Like you said, thing's have been so crazy that normality falls by the wayside. For Emily and Kim it was easy to fall completely in with the pack and it was easy for you too, when the Cullens were gone. Now they're back and you have to walk a fine line, living in vampire territory while loving a wolf.

Falling in was hard for Emily, not because the boys didn't accept her, but because she fought it for Leah's sake, but once she did she was consumed like the imprints of the past. Kim fell in easy, nothing stopping her, getting pulled in was simple, the only people holding her back are her parents and that's simply because they don't know about the wolves and imprinting and they're looking out for their teenage daughter. You on the other hand have the pack pulling you in, but Bella's pulling you back, holding your family loyalty over your head and effectively trapping you in the middle." Billy finished explaining and I was at a loss of words.

"I pray for the day for the Cullens leave, and I've made peace with the fact that they're going to take with them and the havoc that's going to cause Charlie. But I will be happy with the freedom it will finally give you and the weight that will come off your shoulders." Billy said gravely and if I hadn't heard everything he said I would think that he was making peace with my death. I felt overwhlemed by what Billy had said, he had practically picked apart everything that had been weighing on my mind for months, but couldn't bring myself to say to anyone because I knew everyone was struggling just like I was and there was nothing they could do to help me without adding to their own burden.

Surprisingly my burden felt a little lighter knowing that Billy knew what I was feeling, that someone besides me was aware and was waiting for the day that everything got better. The relief that came with it brought tears to my eyes as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Billy in a tight hug as I tried to breathe around the lump in my throat.

Billy didn't say anything else, instead I felt his hand on my back as it moved in soothing circles. I buried my face in his shoulder as I fought to hold it together. When I finally pulled myself together again I leaned back and Billy let me go. I quickly wiped away the lone tear that fell and cleared my throat.

"Thank you, Billy." I said and he nodded, leaning forward and patting my hand.

"You're never alone, Anna. The pack makes sure of that, there will always be someone who can help, who lend an ear. Take advantage of that, Anna. You don't have to bottle it up." I nodded.

"I was just hoping this would all be over sooner rather than later." Billy sighed as he glanced out the window where Jake was coming out of the woods.

"It's what we all were hoping for. Hold on to that hope, but count on it. This one seems to have a knack for evasion, but she'll slip up eventually." Billy said and I nodded with a sigh and stood from the chair as Jake walked through the door.


	33. Icky Vicky

**Chapter Thirty Three: Icky Vicky**

Learning that Quil had imprinted was exciting and I was more than ready to hear him tell me all about her till Embry dropped the bomb that the girl was only two. All excitement was replaced with horror at the image of Quil lusting after a child barely old enough to talk. Embry quickly started explaining that imprinting was necessarily romantic if the imprint didn't want that and with Claire being so young Quil's feelings were completely platonic. Despite this I couldn't fully believe it till I saw it with my own eyes, but doing so let me relax as the sight was like watching an older brother with a much younger sister, nothing even slightly suggesting a romantic thought when he was in the same room, though I knew everyone was watching poor Quil like a hawk because of this and I honestly couldn't understand why the gods would create a situation like this.

Once the relationship was deemed platonic and proven to be so, the image was adorable. This tiny two year old had the bulky 6'4" werewolf wrapped around her finger, bending to her every whim. Quil was going to be in for a long wait before Claire would even think of anything romantic, if she ever did at all, but Quil seemed more than okay with that.

Second on the ever growing list of problems was once again Bella and the Cullens. Something was off, whispered conversations, eyes constantly searching, a rushed trip out of the state. Something was off and they were keeping tight wraps on whatever it was, though it was making me edgy to be around them and their shiftiness. When I had mentioned this to Embry he had jumped all over it and immediately bringing it to Sam who wanted to know everything I knew.

"All I know is that they've been acting weird. I haven't caught a word of what they've been saying and honestly I don't think Bella fully knows, she wouldn't give Charlie a legitimate reason for the sudden trip when he asked her. She's claiming that she wants to see Renee before she graduates. All I know is Edward and Bella are hopping a flight to Florida tonight and they're not coming back for three days." I crossed my arms over my chest, more than irritated with the second degree I was receiving. Embry wrapped his arms around me, but I didn't lean into him like I normally would, I was annoyed that he would let his brothers jump me like this.

"Three days? You're sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why would would I make that up?" I demanded throwing my arms in the air in frustration.

"You don't think…?" Jake asked looking to Sam and completely ignoring my irritation.

"No, they wouldn't be that stupid." Sam said though he didn't look completely convinced.

"What am I missing?" I demanded and Sam sighed before looking back at me.

"The change from human to vampire takes three days." Sam explained and I thought about that for a moment.

"You're right, they're not that stupid. Edward's been pushing colleges, she's been filling out applications for weeks. They're going to wait till at least graduation and if they wanted to freak everyone out there are less subtle ways of doing it, plus Bella didn't make a big deal out of leaving. Subtly isn't her thing, if she thought she wasn't coming back she would have been acting weird instead of just Edward and Alice." I reasoned and the guys nodded though I knew they still weren't happen about this.

"I wonder if pixie had some sort of vision." Jake pondered. I shrugged, seemed likely enough.

"Obviously something involving Bella if they were acting weird and quickly got her out of the state. Maybe something to do with Victoria?" I asked and looked between the three.

"Any sightings of her lately?"

"Not in over a week, so she's due to coming around again. We'll hype up patrol till Bella comes back, maybe this is what we need to finally get her." Sam started planning and Jake nodded while Embry looked like he wanted to groan at the idea.

"Maybe you should stay on the rez till this blows over, babe." Embry said softly.

"Embry's right. Emily wouldn't mind if you stayed here for a couple nights. The Cullens aren't likely to be watching the house without Bella there and since we're unable to extend the patrol you'll be safer here than in Forks." I sighed and nodded.

"She can stay at my house." Leah offered from behind us and I turned to see her.

"We're been having sleep overs every couple weeks for years. Haven't had one since the phase so Charlie won't think anything of it." I smiled.

"Thanks, Leah." I said and she nodded before continuing into the trees. Embry looked between me and the woods while I looked to him questioningly.

"You know it freaks me out when you conspire these plans, now you've got an accomplice." Embry explained and I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

"I've always had an accomplice, you just didn't realize it." I laughed while Embry rolled his eyes. I continued laughing as I walked away from the guys to call Uncle Charlie and get the sleep over okayed.

"Forks Police Department, how can I help you?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, Brandy, it's Anna. Is Charlie in?" I asked.

"He sure is, darlin'. Just a moment, I'll patch you into his office."

"Thank, Brandy." She hummed back and the phone clicked. There was silence for a moment before another click followed by Uncle Charlie picking up the phone.

"Forks Police Department, this is Police Chief Swan." Charlie gruffly spoke into the phone and I smiled.

"Well Police Chief Swan, this is your niece Anna Swan. She would like permission to spend the weekend at Leah Clearwater's, sir." I teased with a smile. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Well my niece Anna Swan, I give permission for time to spend at Leah's. I will be fishing with one Billy Black." Charlie kept up the charade and my smile got bigger.

"Thanks." I finally broke, giggling at the ridiculousness.

"I'll be home for dinner Sunday night." I promised.

"Sounds good to me, kiddo. See you Sunday." I hung up and walked inside since the boys had disappeared inside while I was on the phone. Emily was setting food on the table when I walked through the door and the boys were already piling their plates full. Grabbing my own plate I took a seat on Embry's lap.

"Charlie have any problems with you staying on the rez?" He asked and I smirked.

"Didn't even hesitate, but he did tell me he would be going fishing with Billy, so he'll be out of dodge this weekend too." Embry hummed as he stuffed a forkful in his mouth. Rolling my eyes I started filling my own plate before the boys got the chance to empty the pan.

After dinner Embry went with me to pack a bag for the next couple days. Embry had been quiet during the rest of dinner and didn't say anything the whole trip to the house. When we got to the house Embry quickly checked the area before we went inside. Embry stayed by the door while I quickly packed my bag, when I came back down Embry started to walk back out but I stopped him.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Not here." Embry said softly and took my hand to lead me out of the house, but I pulled away.

"Yes, here. It's likely the only privacy we're going to have all weekend." Embry sighed and moved to

stand in front of the window.

"I'm scared, Anna." He whispered, I almost didn't it.

"We're all scared, Embry." I said and took his hand again.

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you." Embry looked away from the window for a second and I hated the fear I saw in his eyes.

"You're stuck in the middle of all this. All the danger your in because of Bella. I just want you safe and there's nothing I can do about the monsters walking in and out of your house on a daily basis and that scares the hell out of me. My biggest fear is that when that red headed makes her move on Bella, your going to be in this house and she's gonna get you too." Embry couldn't look at me, his face was pinched. I slid my arms around his waist and slipped under his arm.

"I'm going to be spending all my free time on the rez. The only time I'll be off the rez will be when I'm at school and when I have to sleep in my own bed during the week. I don't like this anymore than you do and I'll do anything to stay out of the cross hairs. The vampires I've already met have been more than enough for me." I said and Embry wrapped his arm around me and took a deep breath.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Embry said and this time I let him pull me out of the house.

Victoria made an appearance the following morning. Jared and Jake were on patrol when they crossed a fresh scent and put the call out. Leah sent me to Emily's with Seth while she went running into the woods. Emily had been babysitting Claire and Kim showed up just moments after me. Emily was baking while Kim played with Claire, but I couldn't hold still. I paced the living room, walking window to window watching for the boys.

I was relieved and horrified when Embry and Paul came crashing through the door. Embry seemed to be unharmed, but Paul was limping with blood coloring his leg. Rushing for the first aid kit I got back into the kitchen as Embry was situating Paul in a kitchen chair. Emily took the kit from me and set to work on the cut that started at Paul's ankle and went up to his knee, the bleeding was just a trickle, but the skin still look angry and inflamed. Paul hissed as Emily poured alcohol into the wound to clean it while Embry held his arms to keep him from fighting Emily's care.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I handed Emily a bandage from the box.

"We were right. The pixie had a vision, the Cullens knew Victoria was coming and were waiting for her. She kept running from one side of the boundary line to the other. The brawny Cullen made a lunge for her as she was dodging back to our side. Paul would have had her if the Cullen had collided with him instead of the bitch. The collision sent Paul into the rocks which cut his leg." Embry explained as Paul growled.

"The next time I see that bastard, I'm gonna rip his head off." Paul hissed again as Emily wrapped the bandage just a little too tight around his leg. She quickly apologized and loosened the bandage.

"Assholes even had the audacity to act like we were the ones in the wrong!" Paul ground out. A tremor passed through Paul and Embry quickly held Paul's arms down again.

"Dude, calm down." Embry said angrily while Emily quickly stepped away from the pissed off wolf.

"You're only going to make that wound worse if you phase now. Give it a chance to heal." Embry said sternly making Paul glare, but he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. Once the tremors stopped Emily finished wrapping the leg and put away the first aid kit.

"Here, have a cookie. It'll make you feel better." I handed Paul one of the cookies that Emily had freshly baked while we were waiting.

"Thanks." Paul grumbled and took a big bite of the cookie while resting his leg on the kitchen chairs that Emily had vacated.

"You'll get her next time." I tried to say with confidence, but from the looks the boys gave me. We all knew that today had probably been the closest they had ever been and missing her had been a blow the boys were not going to bounce back from.


End file.
